


[家庭教師REBORN!│R27]家庭教師廢柴TSUNA。

by xj4vu_cj86



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, 年齡操作, 身份交換
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 70,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24503707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xj4vu_cj86/pseuds/xj4vu_cj86
Summary: 裡世界最強保鏢綱受彭哥列九代所託，要將澤田家光的兒子天才少年里包恩培養成十代目......里包恩和綱吉身分互換的小段子組成的瞎扯故事。※注意事項※※主CP：澤田里包恩/綱※副CP：六道骸/庫洛姆˙髑髏、雲雀恭彌/一平※里綱身分互換設定
Relationships: Chrome Dokuro/Rokudou Mukuro, Hibari Kyouya/I-Pin, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 23





	1. 【日常篇】

01.

「Ciao，里包恩君，我是你的家庭教師Tsuna。」

禮帽上趴著一隻小貓，胸前掛著黃色奶嘴的二頭身嬰兒站在臥室門口，對著準備出門的雙黑少年微笑著說。

少年平靜地垂眸掃了那個古怪的嬰兒一眼，一言不發直接抬腿從他頭上跨過，自顧自地下樓。

綱在原地愣了三秒才反應過來，連忙邁開小短腿追上少年。

「等等等等！里包恩你別不理我啊！」

最強嬰兒和澤田少年初次見面，直接被無視。

02.

「媽媽，家裡有奇怪的小鬼。」

里包恩給自己沖了杯咖啡，同時對著把第三份培根煎蛋放在餐桌上的母親說。

「你是說綱君嗎？他很可愛對不對？他是爸爸為你請的家庭教師，以後會住在我們家，你要好好照顧他喔。」渾然不覺自己話裡有什麼矛盾的奈奈笑容滿面，轉頭對在廚房門口探頭探腦的嬰兒說：「綱君，快來吃早餐。」

嗤、原來那男人還沒死啊。慢條斯理吃著吐司的雙黑少年心想，同時趁著母親不注意順走了嬰兒盤子裡的煎蛋。

不過既然是那老傢伙找來的，應該也是"那個世界"的人，也許接下來的日子會更有趣點？

一眨眼盤子裡就少了煎蛋，正想抗議的綱被少年彷彿在估算他有多少價值的眼神看得毛骨悚然，素來靈敏的直覺警鈴大作。

我的九代啊喂！家光的兒子好可怕嗷嗷嗷我想回義大利了！

澤田家的家庭教師上任第一個小時，想辭職。

03.

綱偷偷摸摸地跟在里包恩後頭一起去了學校。

並盛中校門口一溜梳著飛機頭的風紀委員正氣勢洶洶地揪出服儀不整的學生，然而看到里包恩就像看到老師經過般全體抬頭挺胸站得筆直，為首的那個大聲地打招呼，甚至用上了敬語。

「早上好！里包恩先生！」

「早。」里包恩隨意地回應，順口問了句，「雲雀又賴床了？」

風紀委員們臉色齊齊一變，領頭的那個勉強維持住鎮定回答，「委員長早上另有要事，尚未到校。」

那就是賴床的另一個意思了。里包恩在心裡譏笑他的老對頭，和老對頭那群想要替他維護面子卻連謊都不會說的手下。

待里包恩進了校舍，藏在暗處的綱戴上手套，接著一道黃色火焰從小巷中竄出，直直飛上天空。

綱操控火焰讓自己降落在校舍天臺上。

很好，完美潛入學校！

正小小得意一番，下一秒那點子高興就被打碎。

「喲，原來你還能飛啊？」

綱吉僵硬地轉過頭，剛剛才進了校門的雙黑少年正靠在天台門上似笑非笑地看著他。

04.

「說吧，澤田家光那老頭讓你來找我幹什麼？」

里包恩雙手抱胸居高臨下看著表情驚恐到可笑的小傢伙。

「當你的家庭教師……」綱不安地小聲囁嚅。

「家庭教師？」里包恩不屑地說，「我連大學的全國模擬測驗試卷都能拿滿分，還需要你教我什麼？你會算狗尾草公式嗎？給我說實話。」

里包恩語氣危險，把綱嚇得小臉一白，哆嗦著老實地招了。

「彭哥列九代目年紀大了，有退休的打算，因此派我來訓練你成為優秀的十代目。你的曾曾曾祖父是彭格列的初代首領，很早就將家族交給二代目，然後到日本定居，你是繼承了彭哥列血脈的正統繼承人。」

「彭哥列？」里包恩皺眉重複確認自己沒有聽錯那個名字。

一提到彭哥列，綱語氣歡快，「沒錯！彭哥列是──」

「我知道。」

「嗄？」

「歷史悠久的義大利黑手黨，無論資產、規模、勢力還是聲望在裡世界中都是一流的組織。」里包恩眼睛微瞇，年事已高的九代目……所以九代目應該不是澤田家光，那麼很有可能就是──「澤田家光在為九代目工作？」

「欸，對，家光是彭哥列門外顧問的首領，在彭哥列中地位僅次於九代目……」綱愣愣地回答到一半才反應過來，「等等！你為什麼會知道彭哥列！？你怎麼會知道！？」

嬰兒蹦噠著大呼小叫，沒什麼耐心的里包恩隨手將口袋裡的硬幣彈到那個傢伙腦門上。

「吵死了。」

「好痛！」

嬰兒抱著腦袋惱怒地瞪著里包恩，卻被少年黑眸一掃抖了抖沒骨氣地自己先避開了視線。

他這副聳樣莫名愉悅了里包恩。

少年勾起嘴角，慢悠悠地說：「網路，之前調查家光是不是在外面偷養女人時發現的，真要我說彭哥列的資訊安全真不怎麼樣。」

綱吉愣了三秒。

啊啊啊彭哥列總部資訊組你們這群吃乾飯的！被十三歲少年給駭了還沒有人發現！

九代救命啊家光他兒子要逆天了！

這孩子還讓不讓人活了！我要辭職！我不幹了！我要回義大利！

05.

晚上，澤田家。

里包恩房間多了一張為嬰兒準備的吊床，一直趴在他頭上的小貓蜷縮在他肚子上，一人一寵同樣睡到吹起鼻涕泡泡。躺在自己床上看到這一幕的里包恩翻了個白眼。再一次懷疑這個蠢貨到底是不是裡世界的人，竟然在陌生環境睡得這麼熟。

以白天得到的種種消息看來，這蠢貨擺明被人坑了，連狀況都沒搞清楚就被送到自己身邊來，而且坑他的人正是那位他敬重的彭哥列九代目和澤田家光那老渾蛋。

雖然蠢到不忍直視，不過很明顯這個嬰兒擁有成人思維，還戴著黃色奶嘴，應該是傳說中的阿爾柯巴雷諾跑不了。

那麼，那位號稱宛若神明的彭哥列九代目，特地把阿爾柯巴雷諾派到他身邊，到底希望他從這個蠢貨身上學到什麼？

06.

不管怎麼說，綱總算是在澤田家正式駐紮下來。

期間被里包恩各種矇騙套話這些辛酸過程就暫且不提了，綱摀著自己受創的自尊心默默垂淚，他在裡世界打滾這麼多年，吃鱉的次數還沒有這幾日來的多。

他甚至有些懊悔過去沒有好好珍惜上一個學生，不停吐槽人家笨拙，現在想想，和里包恩比起來迪諾多好的一個孩子啊。

相比綱的憋屈，里包恩對最近的日子倒是樂在其中，去掉"澤田家光派來"的偏見之後，他發現這個小嬰兒儘管腦子不好反應遲鈍，但是直覺靈敏得和自己有得拚，而且堅守底線，看起來好像軟萌好騙，實際上不能說的東西他一字也不曾透露。

最重要的是每次欺負他得到的各種表情都超好笑。

這個新玩具還是挺有意思的，里包恩心想。

07.

透過這幾天的觀察，綱注意到里包恩身邊並沒有能夠被稱之為"朋友"的存在。

雙黑少年似乎和誰都交情不錯，碰面能聊上兩句，但也僅僅於此。

最接近朋友這個範圍的是並中的風紀委員長，那個比里包恩大一屆叫雲雀恭彌的鳳眼少年。

綱一開始會注意到他，是因為他和被詛咒前的風異常相似的面容，後來某天放學後他目睹雲雀和里包恩兩人在天台上互毆──里包恩說這是切磋──鳳眼少年手上一雙浮萍拐飛舞，犀利強勢地展開攻擊，里包恩雖然赤手空拳，卻絲毫不落下風，俐落地閃避雙枴，並且隨時伺機以拳腳回擊。

兩個雙黑少年都展現出了超越年齡的武力值，看得綱目瞪口呆。

到底是誰和他說日本是個和平的國家？這兩孩子比當年的迪諾強上不知道多少倍。

除了雲雀之外，有幸被里包恩特殊對待，稍微親近點的還有兩人，一個是同樣大一屆的拳擊社主將笹川了平，另一個則是跟里包恩同班的山本武。

雲雀、笹川和山本，這三個人怎麼看都找不出任何共通點，撓破腦袋也想不明白的綱乾脆直接問里包恩。

「吶吶、里包恩，為什麼你對這三個人比較好？」

手指正在電腦鍵盤上快速敲打的里包恩隨口回答。

「整間學校就他們三個有點實力，其他都是廢物，我不想跟等級比我低的人打交道。」事實上，如果不是怕奈奈太過操心，他連那點表面功夫都不想做。

「……」

綱無言以對，他想問問家光是怎麼生出這種熊孩子。

08.

身為一個黑手黨首領，肯定要有自己的心腹，最好能從小培養，長年累積下來的情誼能保證他們對首領的忠心，里包恩如今十三歲，現在開始還不算太晚。

知道里包恩看人的標準之後，綱開始努力回想自己認識的人之中有沒有年齡和里包恩相仿，又具備足夠實力的人選。

於是獄寺隼人在接到綱的電話當天就搭上義大利飛往日本的飛機，用最快的速度出現在綱和里包恩面前。

「許久不見了，綱先生！」銀髮少年很有元氣地打招呼，只是對著嬰兒九十度鞠躬怎麼看怎麼奇怪。

綱詫異地說：「Ciao，隼人，沒想到這麼快就能看到你。」

「綱先生要見我，自然要用最快的速度趕到！」

綱和獄寺隼人相識是因為一場意外。

前幾年綱陪同迪諾參加一場酒會，在花園碰上一個孩子身陷一堆即將爆炸的炸彈中，綱毫不猶豫地點燃了死氣之炎，衝進去將那孩子帶離爆炸範圍。

後來綱才知道那孩子是主辦酒會的家族首領的兒子，會被炸藥包圍也不是有人要暗殺他，而是那個熊孩子為了練習超出自己能力的招式自找的。

儘管這孩子熊了點，幾次接觸後，綱發現他不僅資質上佳，頭腦聰明而且對信服的人忠心耿耿，這樣的人才非常適合成為首領的左右手。

「里包恩，這位是獄寺隼人，別名Smoking bomb，是我幫你從義大利找來的家族成員，他很厲害喔。」

還可以。

比不上雲雀，大概和山本差不多。

里包恩上下打量獄寺一眼馬上得出結論。

瞥了洋洋得意的綱一眼，里包恩語氣平靜地潑他潑冷水，「我好像沒答應你要成為十代目吧？蠢綱。」

「欸？」綱一愣，然後才反應過來發出一聲慘叫，「欸欸欸欸欸欸！？」

對喔！仔細想想里包恩好像一直都沒有說願意接任十代目的位置，可是──「可是你也沒說你不願意啊！」

「我只是懶得理你這蠢貨而已。」里包恩雙手插在口袋，涼涼地說。

在一旁忍耐許久的獄寺指著里包恩大吼，「混帳東西不許對綱先生無禮！你這個鬢角奇怪的傢伙！」

空氣突然一凝。

眼見里包恩嘴角揚起獰笑，背後冒起黑氣，綱眼神恐懼地退了兩步。

09.

綱和獄寺目瞪口呆看著里包恩把手中的槍拆解，重新塞進口袋，完全看不出來他身上帶著武器。

「你那柄槍哪來的？」綱的聲音有點發顫。

「我拿玩具槍改造的，只能發射BB彈。」里包恩兩手一攤特無辜地說。

綱看了看滿地被射掉引線的炸藥，還有BB彈擊出威力不亞於子彈的孔洞。

改裝出可拆解但是殺傷力更勝真槍的玩具槍你還無辜個屁啊！

綱在心裡大吼。

掏空了身上所有炸藥，卻沒有一個成功引爆，被狠虐一翻的獄寺回過神來，眼神閃亮亮得如當年被綱救下時一樣，噗通一聲對著里包恩下跪，大聲說：「真不愧是綱先生認可的首領！對不起是我失禮了！請讓我追隨您，十代目！獄寺隼人任憑您差遣！」

「我不要。」里包恩冷酷地拒絕，「你太弱了，還有不許叫我十代目。」

說完轉身就走，留下深受打擊的獄寺石化在原地。

這一定是報復，里包恩那小心眼的傢伙絕對是在報復。

綱同情地拍拍獄寺的肩膀。

不過，有人陪著自己一起被里包恩虐的感覺有點好。

開始被自家學生給帶壞的綱暗搓搓地想。

10.

蠢綱人蠢歸蠢，人緣卻是不錯。

在里包恩沒注意到的時候，綱已經和山本、了平等人熟稔起來。

校舍頂樓天台上，綱不知道用了什麼方法把山本、了平還有獄寺都找上來，一塊席地而坐圍著吃午餐。

里包恩瞇眼瞪向那個坐在山本腿上專心吃壽司，還吃得腮幫子鼓鼓的嬰兒。

「里包恩先生！」獄寺一看見里包恩立刻跳起來，被里包恩踹過幾次後他總算改掉習慣脫口而出的十代目。

「呦、澤田！」嘴角帶著飯粒的了平也揮了揮手。

「別叫我澤田，笹川。」里包恩習慣性地回應。這樣的對話不知道重複了幾百次。但是以了平就算挨揍也不長記性的極限金魚腦，每次見面還是會喊他澤田，久了里包恩也懶得跟他計較。

「你們都在這幹嘛？」里包恩理所當然地坐在獄寺特地拍去灰塵清理出來的地板。

「綱約我們一起吃午飯啊。」一旁的山本笑嘻嘻地回答，「他說他住在你家，是你弟弟嗎？」

「不是，他是在我家蹭飯的。」

「窩才不素……」嘴裡還塞著鮪魚壽司的綱含糊地想抗議，卻被里包恩一個挑眉嚇地縮回去。

嚶嚶嚶里包恩好可怕！

之後綱有事沒事就把幾個人湊在一起，里包恩一直覺得綱這麼做是有某些他不知道的用意，於是他也沒說什麼，直到某天他在餐桌上提起這個問題──

「為什麼？沒有為什麼啊，」綱那明顯偏向日本人的五官綻放出燦爛的笑容，「你不覺得和朋友在一起吃飯一起出去玩是很快樂的事嗎？」

……好吧，是不壞。

除了覺得自己被耍了以外。

所以里包恩又一次奪走綱盤子裡的漢堡排，當著那個哭出來的蠢綱的面吃光。

不愧是媽媽做的漢堡排，真好吃。里包恩心滿意足地想。

11.

因為綱的緣故，里包恩身邊的怪人漸漸多了起來。

例如獄寺的美艷大姊，碰過的食物通通都會變成有毒料理，還有並中新來的好色校醫，既是醫生也是殺手，會利用身上的666種不治之症殺人，或是某天上學途中主動搭訕蠢綱的別校少女──里包恩聽說過戀童癖，戀嬰癖還是第一次見識到。

另外還有來自香港擅長拳法的小姑娘、擁有排名超能力的小男孩之類的人物。

加上急性子的獄寺、天然黑的山本、一根筋的了平，還有了平他那個天真傻氣的妹妹，這群人隨便幾個湊在一起總能有各種突發狀況。

里包恩承認，這種每天不知道會發生什麼事的日子比起從前的單調生活有趣多了。

嗯，特別是看到蠢綱對著那群不受控制的傢伙吐槽時特別好玩。

當然，這群怪人裡也不是所有人都受到歡迎。

例如現在舉著槍衝進他房間裡的那隻蠢牛。

「去死吧！里包恩！」

然後里包恩隨手用日義字典將小牛拍到牆上。

這隻叫藍波的小牛據說本來是來暗殺綱這個最強保鑣的，結果他往里包恩房間裡丟的手榴彈被里包恩扔回去炸傷他後，藍波彷彿就和里包恩較勁上了，學不到教訓天天主動找虐，看得綱都替他疼。

一邊哭喊著要忍耐的小牛，一邊摸出一架火箭筒朝自己發射。

紫色的煙霧充斥著整個房間，里包恩不悅地打開窗戶，隨口問看到那個火箭筒就表情古怪的綱，「那是什麼？」

「波維諾家族研發的十年後火箭筒，據說被它擊中的人五分鐘內會變成十年後的自己，我也是第一次見到實品。」綱解釋的同時在心裡吐槽波維諾家族的人竟然把這種東西給五歲小孩當玩具。

待煙霧散去，原本藍波站的位置變成一個穿著乳牛紋襯衫的捲髮少年。

少年一看到里包恩，原本慵懶的臉色立刻刷白，彷彿像是看到鬼一樣發出尖叫：「哇啊啊啊啊啊是里包恩大魔王啊啊啊你不要過來啊啊啊啊綱救命啊啊啊啊！！」

少年哭喊著轉身奪門而出。

「……你這十年到底對人家做了什麼？」綱眼神死。

里包恩捏著下巴思索，「沒想到我人這麼好，竟然讓他活到十年後。」

「……」這是連吐槽的話都說不出來的綱。

12.

「你最近好像很開心呢。」

「有嗎？」

「有喔，自從綱君來到我們家後，你就越來越活潑了，以前總像個小老頭似的。」

「大概是因為那小鬼很好笑吧，還有他帶來的人也都挺有趣的。」

「不管是綱君，還是獄寺君或山本君都是不錯的孩子，既然交到朋友就要好好珍惜喔。」

里包恩雙手枕在後腦，回想白天和母親的對話。

朋友嗎？

獄寺和山本先不提，真不想承認蠢綱這種傻呼呼的傢伙是自己的朋友。

細微的布料磨擦聲在靜謐的臥室裡特別清晰，里包恩順著聲音看過去，就見吊床上的綱翻了個身，又一次因為重心不穩而摔下來。

綱那隻橘黃小貓──綱曾經鄭重澄清牠是隻獅子，不過除了腦袋上那圈鬃毛，里包恩完全看不出來牠哪裡像獅子──也跟著一起摔到地上，發出可憐地哀鳴。

里包恩無言地看著綱揉揉摔疼的地方，連眼睛都沒睜開，熟練地循聲撈起納茲，像個瞎子摸索著又爬上了吊床。

然後沒躺穩又摔了一次。

目睹整個過程的里包恩受不了地掀被下床，抓起綱的衣領把人拎到半空中。

「里包恩？」

嬰兒勉強抬起眼皮看了眼拎起他的人，鼻音很重地發出疑問音節。

里包恩把綱放到自己床上，語氣不滿。「你太吵了。睡了半年吊床還能天天摔下來，你說你到底有多蠢？」

「嘿嘿，里包恩果然很溫柔呢……」睡意濃厚的綱根本沒聽清楚里包恩的毒舌，蹭了蹭枕頭，含糊地說完之後又把自己縮成一團闔眼睡去。

嘖，早知道就讓你繼續躺地板。

里包恩戳了戳嬰兒圓潤的臉頰，發現手感極好，又多戳了幾下。

綱把臉皺成一團哼唧了兩聲，卻沒睜開眼睛。

納茲在地上觀望許久，最後還是頂著里包恩的目光畏畏縮縮地跳上床，小心翼翼地蜷縮在主人身邊。

里包恩給一大一小兩團球拉上被子，暗忖果真是物似主人形。

不過這種沒有安全感的睡姿……看來這個傻不啦嘰的蠢貨有不為人知的過去。

13.

十月初，綱回義大利一趟，回來時給所有人都帶了伴手禮，光是分派這些禮物又讓澤田家熱鬧上一回。

「綱先生、綱先生。」

風太躲在拉門後探出頭小聲地對著綱招手，綱疑惑地走過去，小傢伙抱著剛剛入手的糖罐湊到他耳邊悄聲說：「你不在的時候里包恩哥哥好像不太高興，可是問他他又都說沒事。碧洋琪姊姊讓你把他處理一下，別整天散發低氣壓弄得煩死人了──這是碧洋琪姊姊的原話。」

風太有模有樣地模仿碧洋琪的語氣，綱聽到嘴角抽搐。

把里包恩處理一下？

他不被里包恩處理掉就不錯了！他哪敢招惹這個名字寫做里包恩念做大魔王的傢伙！

然而為了那一點子尊嚴，綱還是硬著頭皮答應風太。

14.

「那個、里包恩，我不在的這段時間有發生什麼事嗎？」

「沒有。」正在擦頭的雙黑少年瞥了綱一眼，「怎麼？風太跟你打小報告了？」

瞧綱一臉"見鬼了你怎麼知道"的震驚，里包恩差點笑出聲。

「沒什麼事，只是突然覺得習慣是個可怕的東西。」里包恩隨手將毛巾扔向衣帽架，漫不經心地說。

確實沒什麼事。

綱不過離開一週的時間而已，他卻老覺得房間裡空蕩蕩地似乎少了什麼，沒有人每天晚上催著他關電腦上床睡覺，也沒有人蹦達著不停嘮叨首領該注意什麼，甚至連藍波那隻蠢牛欺負起來都索然無味。

里包恩撇嘴，他什麼時候變得這般多愁善感了。

不想繼續這個話題，里包恩指著正在房間裡兜圈子的納滋問：「你家小貓頭上那隻是什麼？你的新寵物？」

「納茲是獅子不是貓。」綱第一千零一次強調，不過他也知道里包恩肯定第一千零一次沒聽進去，「是變色龍列恩，提前給你生日禮物。」

綱朝納茲招招手，小獅子立刻歡快地奔向他，綱讓那隻綠色的變色龍從納茲頭上爬到他的手上。

「送我一隻寵物？」里包恩挑眉。

「列恩不止是寵物，牠還會是你的夥伴。」

變色龍在里包恩詫異的目光下變成一顆綠色皮球，綱拍了皮球幾下，又將列恩變成手機、三輪車、盆栽、手電筒、毛巾……似乎就沒有這隻變色龍變不出來的東西。

充滿興趣的里包恩從綱手中接過列恩，小小的變色龍對著他吐了吐舌頭，然後依照他心中所想變成了一把捷克CZ-75。

「你個暴力份子，咱們就不能和平點嗎？」見列恩一到里包恩手裡馬上變成武器，綱忍不住吐槽。

「在裡世界過著刀口舔血日子的人好意思說什麼和平。」試著把列恩變成各種槍械的里包恩心情很好，連毒舌都較往常溫和許多，「謝謝，這個禮物我很喜歡。」

看里包恩很滿意的樣子，綱心裡也特別有成就感，要知道里包恩可是他見過最挑剔的傢伙。

「我也有禮物要送你。」

「真的嗎！？」

綱兩眼放光，愉快地接下那個包裝精緻、重量頗沉的禮物。

拆掉包裝紙後他一呆。

嬰幼兒全腦開發遊戲書。

全套十二本，還附帶個漂亮書盒。

「百貨公司專櫃小姐強力推薦，最適合你這個年紀的嬰兒。」里包恩笑得惡劣。

「渾蛋里包恩！把列恩還給我！我不送你了！」

15.

「技術部的人還在外面？」

「躺在走廊上裝死呢。」九代嵐守哼了一聲，「那個生物武器本來就是吉留涅羅家族送給綱的東西，不過是借他們研究一段時間，綱要拿回去他們還好意思捨不得還。」

手裡端著咖啡的九代聞言輕笑，「綱大概是想把那個東西送給里包恩當生日禮物。」

「說起來，他們的生日好像只差一天而已。」

「是只差一天，家光通知說里包恩出生時，他還特地去日本探望呢。」

九代頓了頓，臉上雖然仍笑著，表情卻越發傷感，他遙望窗外碧藍的晴空，蒼老的聲音幾不可聞，「吶、柯約戴，你說……我該不該放Xanxus出來呢？」

16.

里包恩慢條斯理地品嘗自己的下午點心和咖啡，一副和他無關的態度旁觀綱和金髮青年交談。

金髮青年委屈地跪坐著，身上傷痕累累，眼角一圈烏青讓那張英俊的臉龐看起來有些可笑，帶點哭音地陳述他自作孽的全過程。

「所以就是你為了給我和里包恩一個驚喜順便測試一下你師弟就帶著手下綁架他結果綁架不成反倒被教訓了一頓？」聽完迪諾的話後綱面無表情地總結。

「綱你好厲害啊哈哈，說話都不帶停頓──」迪諾傻笑到一半發現自家老師眼神不善，雖然那雙萌萌的大眼睛本身沒什麼威懾力，不過曾經熊到被綱教訓一頓的迪諾心有餘悸地低頭裝乖反省，「我想說師弟才十四歲嘛，之前又沒有接受過訓練，應該很容易帶走。」

綱恨鐵不成鋼地跳起來猛戳迪諾的額頭，「十四歲又怎樣？瓦利亞那個劍客不到十四歲就打敗了劍帝！還有個八歲就加入瓦利亞的天才！你以為每個人跟你一樣不長進！？」

「老師你有了師弟就不疼我了嚶嚶嚶……」被戳得腦門疼卻不敢反抗的迪諾哭唧唧。

「你都二十二歲的人了還嚶嚶嚶個什麼鬼？」

里包恩瞇眼瞪著那對廢材師徒耍笨，成年人對著嬰兒撒嬌賣乖的畫面明明違和得很好笑，里包恩卻笑不出來，倒是想再抽那個活像牛郎的傢伙一頓的衝動越發強烈。

一把年紀了還學藍波抓著綱的衣角裝可愛，真當自己五歲嗎？

里包恩看迪諾各種不順眼，和那場失敗的烏龍綁架無關，而是綱和迪諾之間長時間相處自然培養起來的默契，看著就扎眼。

迪諾是里包恩目前遇過最強的人，比雲雀還強上幾分，可是迪諾這個絕對勾得上強者範圍的傢伙對綱的敬重和服從卻是出自真心，不只是因為師徒名義，還有對於一個比自己更強的強者打從心底產生的敬佩。

里包恩在心底不快地嘖了一聲。

蠢綱身上果然還有很多他所不知道的東西，阿爾科巴雷諾的秘密以及他的實力都是謎。

然而里包恩並不想就此對綱刨根問底。

綱已經明確表達出他不想說的事情，里包恩不會沒有眼色地繼續追究，倒不是怕惹綱不高興，也不是真的沒有辦法套話，而是他不想讓這份說不出原因的好奇被綱當成小孩子的無理取鬧。

里包恩可不願意讓自己在綱眼中是個和蠢牛一樣需要被包容的熊孩子。

儘管在綱眼中似乎所有人都是個孩子。

他一邊嘴上抱怨著吐槽著，卻還是不斷縱容身邊的人各種任性胡鬧，然後為大家收拾善後。

里包恩小時候見過彭哥列九代一次，對那位老爺爺的印象只有眼底充滿哀傷的和善，他沒有在那位老人身上看到綱所謂的彭哥列大空的特性。

包容一切的大空，這個形容用在綱身上更貼切。

17.

迪諾對里包恩這個強到逆天的師弟很有興趣，樂此不疲地天天上門來找里包恩玩，然後被虐到像是和敵人火拼過一樣渾身狼狽地回飯店。

綱算了算，發現迪諾這段時間受到的訓練比自己當初指導他時還要多。雖然有些同情迪諾，不過在綱看來兄弟倆互相磨練成長也是挺好的，這些日子連帶里包恩身邊的山本和獄寺也進步了不少。

迪諾要回義大利的前一天，山本邀請大家去他爸爸的店裡吃壽司。

山本的父親很熱情地招待了他們，只是在看到綱時怔了許久，男人仔細打量坐在里包恩肩膀上的嬰兒，「你的名字叫綱？和我一個朋友的名字很像呢，連長相都挺像的。」

所有人都一愣，山本撓了撓頭，「老爸，綱該不會是你朋友的兒子吧？」

「哈哈哈，不可能啦，我那個老朋友都失蹤十幾年了。」山本的父親大笑著擺擺手，低頭看著綱的褐髮褐眼，越發覺得這孩子和記憶裡的那人十分相似，不自覺流露出幾分落寞，「如果可以，真想在有生之年再見他一面呢……」

「老爸……」

注意到自己的失態，山本的父親連忙收拾好情緒，對著綱笑說：「能夠見到你也算是有緣，想吃什麼儘管說，今天叔叔請客！」

「嗯、謝謝！」

綱笑得像個真正的孩子般天真無邪，只有里包恩注意到他藏在笑容下的無措。

18.

「里包恩？」在機場大廳看到自家師弟完全出乎迪諾意料之外，這孩子可不像是會趕來為他送行的類型，不過他轉念一想就猜到里包恩獨自來找他的理由。「你是來問綱的事情嗎？」

「嗯。」

機場人潮極多，所有人匆匆忙忙地來去。迪諾和里包恩兩人站在大廳的梁柱邊，加百羅涅的家族成員圍在他們四周，以防有人靠近偷聽兩人的對話。

「我十五歲時綱受九代所託成為我的家庭教師，那時候他就是現在這副模樣，七年過去了，他的外表一點都沒有變化。」迪諾靠著梁柱，用只有他和裡包恩得見的音量輕聲說，「裡世界的人都聽過阿爾柯巴雷諾的名號，都稱呼他們最強嬰兒，卻沒有人知道詳情。我曾經跑去問過九代，看九代的樣子他應該是知道的。」

「可是他也沒有說。」雙手插在口袋裡的里包恩接口。

「嗯，九代只說阿爾柯巴雷諾身上背負的枷鎖是我們無法想像的，如果綱希望我們不要插手，那我們便該尊重他的意願，輕舉妄動只會增添綱的負擔。」

兩人陷入一陣沉默，直到羅馬力歐走過來說：「Boss，時間差不多該出海關了。」

迪諾頷首，轉頭用和綱同樣顏色的褐眸注視雙黑少年。

「里包恩，我想在這件事情上我們應該有同樣的打算，如果需要任何協助都可以連絡我。雖然我沒有彭哥列的超直感，但是我總覺得如果有人能幫上綱，那個人肯定是你。」

「承你吉言，一路順風。」

里包恩站在原地目送加百羅涅的人通過海關。

「渾蛋里包恩你又翹課！」

廳到背後傳來的腳步聲和怒吼，里包恩連頭都沒回，側身避開綱的飛踢。

「根津那個謊報學歷的傻比的課有什麼好上的？」

「你還騙我說你會去學校！」

「反正你不是第一次被騙了。」

看綱被他氣得跳腳，里包恩總算露出微笑。

19.

炎熱的夏日午後，澤田家二樓即使開著冷氣，也無法緩解里包恩臥室裡那群少年的低氣壓。

了平一早就拖著山本上門，因為老師已經放話，下次考試再掛科就要了平留級。

和妹妹念同一個年級的危機給了平嚴重打擊，素來不在乎自己成績的拳擊社主將難得放棄晨間訓練，拉著和他一樣學渣的山本跑來找學霸里包恩求救。

里包恩本來想拿他比了平低一個年級的理由來拒絕幫這兩個不用腦的天然笨蛋補習，不過最後在綱不停蹦達叨念諸如"家族成員有難首領怎麼可以坐視不管"、"你這樣了平和武會傷心的"之類的廢話下，里包恩還是不情不願地讓了平和山本進門。

沒隔多久，天天上澤田家串門的獄寺也來了，里包恩沒有半點遲疑把山本踢給獄寺負責，應付一個天然笨蛋總比兩個好。

四個少年分成兩組，圍著里包恩房間裡的矮桌解習題，然而學渣們的題目越做讓兩個學霸的火氣越大。

相比少年們的水深火熱，不用上學的嬰兒悠哉得讓人羨慕，綱抱著納茲趴在里包恩大腿上睡午覺，連列恩都從里包恩的肩頭爬到綱毛茸茸的褐髮中，吹起了鼻涕泡泡。

同一題數學了平寫了三次還是答錯，正在考慮一槍爆了這顆極限腦袋的里包恩突然察覺到窗邊有人。

「什麼人！？」

質問響起的同時手裡的槍已經指向來人，獄寺三人也反應迅速地進入備戰狀態，警惕地看向窗戶，不過當他們看清來人後不約而同一愣。

「欸？小孩？」

窗口站著一身紅色唐裝的小嬰兒，黑髮長辮，上挑鳳眼，胸前掛著一顆正散發著光芒的紅色奶嘴。

「你們好。」小嬰兒彎腰作揖，微笑著說：「突然上門冒昧打擾了，我叫風，我是來找綱的。」

「你是綱先生的朋友嗎？」獄寺放低手上的炸藥，懷疑地問。

「是的。」

山本仔細打量唐裝嬰兒，滿臉好奇，「你長得和雲雀學長好像啊，是雲雀學長的弟弟嗎？」

「不是──」

風否認的話還沒說完，了平突然拍桌大喊，「我明白了！你是雲雀的私生子對吧！」

本來還睡眼惺忪的綱被了平這句話雷得一個激靈，總算完全清醒。

20.

「怎麼可能啊！」

儘管綱反駁"雲雀的私生子"的說法，了平和獄寺還是不住用懷疑的眼神打量風，風好脾氣地笑了笑，不在意地對綱說：「好久不見了，綱。」

「好久不見。你是來看一平的吧？媽媽帶她和藍波在樓下睡午覺喔。」

「看一平是順便，我這次主要是來找你。」

「那我們去隔壁聊吧，里包恩他們還要補習。」

「如果你們不是要說悄悄話的話還是在這邊吧，隔壁熱死了。」里包恩收起槍，狀似隨意地說。

綱看了風一眼，風問里包恩：「不會打擾你們嗎？」

「我們也要休息一下，再繼續下去我會一槍斃了笹川。」

自知理虧的了平沒有反駁，趴在桌上裝死。

「身為首領怎麼可以欺負自己的家族成員！」

綱邊教訓里包恩邊翻出兩個小墊子招呼風坐下，又跑到樓下冰箱拿了綠茶和點心上來，給風和少年們一人一杯冰透的茶。

風一直微笑注視綱像在自己家中招待客人的舉動，又看了那看幾個習以為常的少年，從得知綱要為彭哥列培養十代目後一直有些不安的心才放鬆下來。

待綱也就座，風開口問：「你們剛剛提到的雲雀，是這附近一個用雙枴當武器的男孩子嗎？」

「是啊，你見過他了？」

「來找你的路上碰了一面，很有天賦的孩子。」

「難得有人被你這樣稱讚，要再收個徒弟嗎？」綱說完就想到如果風真的收了雲雀為徒，那雲雀就得喊小一平師姐了，呃，那畫面美到無法想像。

「還是算了，真的帶過孩子才發現多不容易，尤其男孩子比女孩鬧騰多了，真佩服你有耐心帶過一個又一個。」

「還好啦，迪諾不算太鬧，里包恩就……」綱說到一半突然卡殼，猛然想到當事人正在自己身邊。

「里包恩就怎樣啊？」雙黑少年的笑容從未如此天真爛漫。

「……里包恩就不一樣，特別乖。」綱昧著良心小聲說。

嗚嗚嗚我怎麼就這點出息！良心好痛啊！

「多謝老師稱讚。」臉皮厚度驚人的里包恩假惺惺地表示謝意，順手揉了揉綱的頭毛。

大概是綱那副生無可戀臉太過有趣，風和少年們努力憋笑，在接收到綱哀怨的小眼神後，風咳了一聲迅速轉移了話題。

「可樂尼洛邀請我們去黑手黨樂園找他玩，怎樣？有興趣嗎？」

21.

有沒有興趣去黑手黨樂園玩？

當然有！

綱眼睛一亮，腦中立刻開始擬起同行名單，同時和納茲一起用期盼的眼神注視里包恩，雙黑少年笑了笑，殘忍地潑他一桶冷水。

「沒興趣。」

大受打擊的一人一寵失望地垂下肩膀。

「除非──」里包恩拉長音，看著自家老師和他的寵物再次抬起頭，眼中再次閃爍著希望的光芒，眼底不由地閃過笑意，「你能讓這次出遊的花銷全部由澤田家光買單。」

你又跟你老子過不去！

這件事倒是不難辦，就是里包恩一有機會就要坑爹的行為讓綱無語萬分。

不過他也說不出勸阻的話，看著奈奈即使丈夫長年不在家，依舊無怨無悔，獨自操持整個家，綱完全可以理解里包恩對家光的不滿。

算了，不就是幫著自家學生坑他爹嘛，有什麼大不了的！

22.

打定主意要讓家光不好過的里包恩不只帶上母親和寄住在家裡的食客，還把比較親近的朋友都喊上，連笹川妹妹和三浦兩個女孩也算在內，他甚至特地問了雲雀一聲，雖然答案毫無意外是斬釘鐵的拒絕。

他們搭著郵輪前往了那座據說會移動，還能釋放電波干擾探測的渡假島嶼。

綱託碧洋琪幫忙照看奈奈和孩子們，打算先帶里包恩去見可樂尼洛和早一步抵達這裡的風。

「欸？綱和里包恩你們不下水嗎？」山本見他們倆都還沒換衣服奇怪地問道。

「我們先去見我的老朋友，你們想來嗎？」

獄寺、山本和了平三人對視一眼，紛紛扔掉手上的泳具和沙灘排球，追了上去。

「要！」

去見綱/綱先生的朋友感覺會比陪小孩子玩有趣！

和小春一塊抹防曬油的京子看到自家兄長和同學們往反方向跑走，連忙出聲喚道：「哥哥，你們要去哪裡啊？」

「我們去找人，你們女孩子自己玩！」

了平回頭吼了一聲，便繼續跟著里包恩等人走了。

「哥哥真是的。」

「小春本來想和綱先生一起玩水的說……」

碧洋琪見兩個小姑娘情緒有點低落，給了旁邊的風太一個眼神。

聰明的星星王子立刻上前拉住京子和小春的手，笑瞇瞇地說：「姊姊我們自己玩，這裡有一間點心屋的熔岩蛋糕是排名第一的喔，等等我們自己去吃，不要帶哥哥他們。」

「好！」

聽到有好吃的甜點小姑娘們立刻被勾起興趣，紛紛追問起詳情，不遠處的藍波和一平聽到有點心立刻也靠了上來，吵吵鬧鬧地一下子就轉移了京子和小春的注意力。

碧洋琪悄悄朝風太豎起拇指。

23.

綱領著少年們搭地下鐵來到黑手黨樂園後方，風和可樂尼洛已經在那邊等著他們。

可樂尼洛一見面連話都不說就先衝上來，習慣他和拉爾這對師徒獨特的打招呼方式的綱無奈地跳下里包恩的肩膀陪可樂尼洛過招。

綱一邊格擋可樂尼洛的攻擊，一邊準備好隨時點燃火焰以應付對方放大招，哪知今天的可樂尼洛打到一半突然轉向旁邊的里包恩。

里包恩反應極快地擋下突如其來的攻擊，並且詫異地發現應該是軟弱無力的嬰兒拳頭有著驚人的強大力量，威力更勝雲雀的雙枴。意識到這個嬰兒也是個高手，漆黑眼底閃過一抹興趣，里包恩凝神認真地和可樂尼洛較量起來。

「……」這是被晾在旁邊，一臉懵逼的綱。

「綱先生，快來吃魚喝茶！」

「可是里包恩他……」

「沒事沒事，里包恩很強的。」山本跑過來一把抱起綱從打鬥越發激烈的一級戰區中撤退。

但是可樂尼洛更強啊，而且那小子常常下手沒輕沒重，里包恩不會有事吧？

本來還像個老媽子憂心忡忡的綱看到面前的景象忍不住抽了抽嘴角，方才獄寺喊他吃魚喝茶時他還沒多想，過來一看才發現這些傢伙真的是在吃魚喝茶。

風在礁岩上用不知道從哪裡搬來整套的工夫茶茶具沖茶，一旁的火堆熊熊燃燒，幾隻烤魚插在火堆旁，已經烤得焦香四溢，和茶香交織，聞著就讓人食指大動。

「綱先生請用！」獄寺熱情地塞了一串魚進綱手中。

了平從啃了一半的魚中抬起臉，對綱說：「很好吃喔，是風和可樂尼洛等我們的時候釣的！」

我說你們也自來熟得太快了吧喂！

24.

里包恩很享受這場戰鬥。

他第一次體會到和"可能無法戰勝"的對手交手的快感，不需要手下留情，不需要保留實力，只要想著如何撂倒對方就好。

里包恩可以從金髮嬰兒的藍眼中查覺到對方和他一樣，對這場勢均力敵的較量很滿意，他們下手越發的重，直到肉搏已經沒什麼意思，金髮嬰兒取下背上的巴雷特M82A1，里包恩也將列恩變成他慣用的CZ-75，他們舉起自己的武器指向對方，毫不猶豫地扣下板機。

突然一道厚重的高大冰牆橫空出現擋在兩人中間，里包恩瞪大眼，發現自己和可樂尼洛的子彈都嵌在牆中，竟然雙方都沒能將冰牆擊破。

可樂尼洛低啐一聲：「糟、玩過頭了。」

里包恩看向製造出冰牆的源頭，正是張開手掌對著他們的綱，嬰兒手上戴著手套，手上和額頭都燃著明黃的火焰，蜜色的雙眼中似有火光流轉，氣勢驚人，一瞬間里包恩無法相信面前的嬰兒和自己熟悉的是同一個人。

「你們兩個玩夠了吧？」

綱還是那副稚嫩的嗓音，只是語調比平日低上許多。

「玩夠了，這小子被你教得還不錯，喂。」

可樂尼洛利索地收起武器走向綱，見無法繼續，里包恩也只好讓列恩趴回他的肩膀。

確定這兩人不會繼續打下去，綱才收起了火焰，又變回原先那副軟萌好欺的模樣。

「如果你指的是武力值，那可不是我教得。」綱老實承認。

「不是你？不然還有誰？」

「天生加自學。」

可樂尼洛靜默瞪了里包恩半晌，才嘖了一聲。

該說真不愧是彭哥列年輕獅子的兒子，還是該說真不愧是彭哥列的血統？

這小子無論速度、力量、反應和戰鬥直覺都好得驚人，攻擊中透露宛如殺手般的狠辣，而且還沒有用上彭哥列祖傳的死氣之火就已經有這般程度。

可樂尼洛正想開口說什麼，三個阿爾柯巴雷諾的奶嘴又一次同時發出光芒。

同時敵襲警報的廣播響徹全島。

25.

可樂尼洛與樂園的守備中心連絡，得到了卡魯卡沙家族軍艦來襲的情報。綱也聯繫上碧洋琪，得知她和奈奈以及孩子們都已經平安抵達避難所。

「卡魯卡沙家族，是史卡魯吧？」風雙手收在寬大的袖口裡，完全不受警報的干擾優哉地說。

「會做出攻打黑手黨樂園這麼無聊舉動的人也只有他了。」藍色的阿爾柯巴雷諾翻了個白眼，「但不能否認他挑了一個好時機，今天負責守備的家族因為他們首領忌日都不在島上，現在島上沒有可以正面作戰的軍隊。」

「而且午睡時間快到了，哈啊──」

綱一個大呵欠還沒打完，就被里包恩揪住後領拎起來塞進外套帽兜裡。

「儘管睡你的，剛好可以讓我們練練手。」

剛才還沒打過癮的里包恩笑得非常可怕，列恩在他手裡化成衝鋒槍。獄寺也準備好滿手炸藥，連素來純良的山本眼裡全是躍躍欲試，了平更是興奮地大吼：「跟著綱果然有好玩的！」

綱：我不是我沒有你別瞎說！本寶寶只是個愛好和平的小透明而已嗷嗷嗷！

26.

見少年們幹勁十足，可樂尼洛很高興地給赤手空拳的山本塞了把武士刀，又想給了平一把槍，卻被了平以「男人就該用肉體挑戰極限」給拒絕。

聽到了平的回答，可樂尼洛反而更欣賞他了，從自己的收藏中找出一副拳套送他。

然後、就沒有然後了。

該死的嬰兒身體時間一到就進入睡眠，等綱再次醒來從里包恩的帽兜中探出頭，正好目擊到里包恩一槍打穿最後一個還站著的敵人的膝蓋。

上帝啊，讓我再睡下去吧。

綱在心中呻吟。

周圍的血腥味濃重的讓他不適，周圍地上倒了一大群人，但是並沒有死人──當然，如果再放任他們繼續流血下去大概就會有了──雖然綱不知道原因，但是他知道里包恩已經手下留情。

儘管雙黑少年表現一如既往地平靜，綱還是能夠查覺他隱藏起來的興奮。

綱不記得曾經聽誰說過，扣下板機那一瞬間決定他人生死的快感，足以讓人上癮。

黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾嘆息。

這孩子是天生的殺手，足已登上頂峰的那種。

然而殺手的路太過孤獨寂寥，綱捨不得他走上這條路。

「你醒了？獄寺他們和其他黑手黨在大門口──怎麼了？」

里包恩說到一半，綱那雙短短的胳膊突然環住他的脖子，毛茸茸的髮絲擦過皮膚，帶起些微癢意。

「里包恩，你……」

軟糯的童音喃喃開口，里包恩等了許久，直到風和可樂尼洛找上他們，還是不知道綱本來打算說什麼。

27.

收到回報得知派往島上的部隊全軍覆沒，史卡魯氣得帶領親信和他的鐵甲章魚親自登島，卻見到意想不到的人。

「可樂尼洛前輩！風前輩！還有綱！為什麼你們都在這裡！？」

綱不高興地鼓起腮幫子，「為什麼到我就不是前輩？」

「開什麼玩笑，你年紀比我還小我為什麼要叫你前輩啊！」史卡魯吼回去。

「因為你比他弱啊，你要不要先算算綱救過你幾次？」可樂尼洛沒有半點同伴情誼地嘲笑道。

「我變強了！」史卡魯跳腳反駁，「不對！你們還沒有回答我的問題！為什麼你們都在這裡！？」

「我是島上安全負責人。」藍色的阿爾柯巴雷諾聳聳肩。

「我來探望老朋友。」紅色的阿爾柯巴雷諾微笑。

「我帶學生來玩。」黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾指指他的學生。

史卡魯忿忿不平，「你們這些人也太悠閒了吧……」

為什麼老子拼死拼活為卡魯卡沙家族工作，同為阿爾柯巴雷諾他們卻過得這麼爽？

「是你自己老是喜歡給人跑腿吧，我們幾個就你混的最差了。」

「才不是給人跑腿的，本大爺可是卡魯卡沙家族的軍師！」

「你還是找個新工作吧。」可樂尼洛爽朗一笑，取下背上的狙擊步槍，「毀了三艘軍艦，他們不會繼續雇用你的。」

「你作夢！我說過我已經不是以前的我了！」

史卡魯舉起雙手，他背後的鐵甲章魚隨著他的動作揮舞巨大的觸角。

「你想試試嗎？」

風突然轉頭問正顯得無聊的里包恩，後者黑眸一亮，勾起嘴角。

「當然。」

史卡魯你一路走好。

綱不忍直視接下來的慘狀，為阿爾柯巴雷諾的情誼還是和里包恩說了一句：「下手別太重了。」

「沒事，史卡魯什麼不行，生命力卻是誰都沒得比。」

可樂尼洛讓老鷹法爾克帶他飛到半空中，舉起狙擊步槍瞄準卡魯卡沙的軍艦。

「別太小看人啊啊啊啊──」

惱羞成怒的史卡魯正要操作他的章魚發動攻擊，卻被里包恩用列恩變成的球棒連人帶章魚一起擊飛，飛出黑手黨樂園島嶼，消失在海平面。

與此同時，可樂尼洛開槍擊沉了卡魯卡沙的軍艦。

28.

「真是毫不意外的結局。」含笑眺望遠方的海天，風輕笑。

「誰讓史卡魯是阿爾柯巴雷諾裡最弱的一個。」可樂尼洛雙手環胸撇嘴。

聽到他們對話的里包恩問：「阿爾柯巴雷諾中最強的是誰？」

「你的家庭教師。」

里包恩一怔，不由自主看向一旁正和獄寺他們說話，笑得像是個普通孩子般燦爛的綱。

雖然知道綱的實力絕對不如外表柔弱，但是凌駕在所有阿爾柯巴雷諾之上？可能嗎？

「我問的是武力值最強，不是其他方面的。」

見里包恩擺明不相信的模樣，可樂尼洛挑眉。

「怎麼？原來你不知道彭哥列九代目為你請了一個不得了的家庭教師嗎？」

就他那傻樣，我還真沒看出來哪裡不得了。里包恩不以為然地想。

真要說綱有什麼特別的長處，大概就是性子軟又人緣好到不可思議的程度。

「徒有力量的人並不值得敬重，即使站在世界頂端，依舊保持赤子初心的人，才是真正的了不起。」

溫暖的海風帶起紅色阿爾柯巴雷諾的長辮和衣袍，他柔聲對雙黑少年說，「如果你想成為一個優秀的首領，綱身上還有很多值得你學習的地方。」

**【日常篇˙完】**


	2. 【黑曜篇】

29.

暑假來臨前，寄住在澤田家的星星王子突然失蹤了。

和藍波那個總是四處亂竄的熊孩子不同，風太每次外出都會和奈奈或里包恩說一聲，特別是要離開數天，不會回來過夜的時候。

然而今天風太只是和往常一樣帶一平和藍波去公園玩，晚上卻只有兩個小的自己回來。

里包恩跳過哭鬧肚子餓的藍波，用中文詢問一平。憂心忡忡的小姑娘說他們本來在玩鞦韆，風太卻突然不見，他們等到天黑都沒有再見到風太，才回來看看風太是不是已經回家。

里包恩拍拍小姑娘的腦袋，安慰了兩句，讓她和藍波趕緊去吃晚飯。

待兩小孩轉身跑向廚房，里包恩臉色一沉，問小臉同樣嚴肅的綱：「最近有沒有黑手黨來到並盛附近？」

「沒有收到消息。」綱搖搖頭。

風太的能力一直受到各路人馬的覬覦，從他有記憶以來，便是不斷地躲藏追捕。

直到他向綱和里包恩尋求協助得以入住澤田家，算是投入彭哥列並且得到庇護，加上家光對於自家保護周全，一直有人在澤田宅周圍暗中照看，風太小朋友這才過上難得的安穩日子，像個普通孩子每天吃喝玩樂，無須操心安全問題。

按家光和綱的諸多安排，非彭哥列家族的黑手黨想要靠近並盛根本是不可能的事。

那麼風太為何失蹤？

「難道是普通的人販子？可是風太都能躲過黑手黨的追查，沒道理會落到普通人販子手裡啊……里包恩你要做什麼？」綱喃喃自語，卻見里包恩突然走回房間打開電腦。

「調附近的監視器畫面看看。」

綱好奇地攀在里包恩的書桌桌沿，探頭問道，「怎麼調？請警察幫忙嗎？」

「直接駭進去。」

「……這是違法的！」綱忍不住抗議。

里包恩突然停下在鍵盤上敲擊的手指，用奇怪的眼光注視著綱。

「違法？沒想到你是這樣奉公守法的黑手黨。」

裡世界最強保鑣感受到少年的強烈鄙視。

30.

公園附近的監視器並沒有拍到風太被帶走的影像，里包恩改用電腦自動比對全並盛的監視器，只是要花費不少時間才會有結果，他做好設定，等結果一出來會自動發送到他的手機上。

隔天他起床時綱的小吊床上已經沒人，里包恩瞄一眼那張寫著"我去打探消息"的紙條，便照常去學校。

校門口的風紀委員比平常還多，里包恩有些意外雲雀居然已經到了，他上前打招呼。

「呦，雲雀，你今天真早。」

雲雀瞥了他一眼，冷淡地說：「從昨晚開始陸續有風紀委員被襲擊，今早連草壁都被送進醫院。」

「你的仇家？」里包恩第一時間想到的就是這個可能，雲雀和他手下的風紀委員在並盛可謂是無人不知，針對風紀委員的攻擊只有可能是為了挑釁雲雀。

「不知道，就算本來不是，現在也是了。」並盛的風紀委員長揚起一個嗜血的笑容。

「要我幫你查嗎？」里包恩不怎麼誠懇地問。

彷彿看穿他的場面話，雲雀冷哼一聲，「不必，我有我的管道。」

雲雀的手機突然響起，里包恩對他拿校歌當鈴聲的品味嗤之以鼻。

「我先走了。」

「喂、笹川了平也被打了。」

里包恩邁向校舍的腳步一頓。

31.

了平不是風紀委員，連他也受到攻擊，可見不是單純挑釁雲雀這麼簡單的事。

並中學生被襲擊的事件突如其來，沒有任何預兆，雲雀還沒有收到有關犯人的線索，只能和里包恩一同前往並盛醫院找目前唯一一個意識清醒的被害者瞭解情況。

了平躺在病床上，左手打著厚重的石膏，臉上戴著氧氣罩，看起來慘不忍睹。

唯一值得慶幸的是他的精神不錯，還能很有元氣地和他們打招呼。

「你的傷勢還好吧？」里包恩走近病床前，擰起眉頭問了平。

「斷了幾根骨頭，被拔了牙齒，對手很強呢。」了平咧嘴一笑，里包恩清楚看到他上下顎加起來一共少了五顆牙。

「有看到攻擊你的人嗎？」雲雀問。

「別所學校的學生，有一頭刺刺的金毛。」

「哪所學校？」

「極限地不知道！」了平理直氣壯地說。

腦門上蹦起青筋，雲雀亮出雙枴，「也許在你腦袋上開個洞你就會知道了。」

「就算開洞不知道的事還是不知道啦！」

里包恩打斷這兩人抬槓，「雲雀，草壁是不是也被拔了牙？」

「對。」

「幾顆？」

里包恩見雲雀一愣，沒有馬上回答而是拿出手機撥號，便知道這事雲雀也不清楚，又加了句：「順便問草壁之前被襲擊的人是不是也被拔牙，以及各被拔了幾顆。」

32.

草壁被拔了六顆牙，在他之前的森山、押切、橫峰等人依序被拔了七、八、九顆牙，越早被襲擊的人被拔的牙越多。

「你知道了什麼？」雲雀不悅地詢問明顯已經明白些什麼的里包恩。

「我家那個排名小鬼失蹤了，他之前做過一份並盛實力排名，和這次被攻擊的順序一樣。」里包恩回答，「考慮到那小鬼在黑手黨間的名氣，對方的目標應該是──」

「里包恩！」

被打斷的里包恩回頭，綱操作著火焰從醫院走廊的另一頭飛過來，在兩個少年面前停下。

看到這一幕的雲雀瞇起鳳眼，眼底閃過一抹興味。

他知道里包恩家多了不少有趣的傢伙都是這個小嬰兒帶來的，他對這個聽說實力不錯的小傢伙很有興趣，卻一直沒有和他交手的機會。

彷彿感覺到雲雀獵食者般的目光，綱打了個哆嗦，迎上雲雀凌厲的鳳眼給了他一個怯生生的和善微笑。

「蠢綱，你得到什麼消息？」

里包恩的聲音拉回綱的注意力，黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾連忙說：「一個星期前，黑手黨監獄有囚犯殺光所有獄卒和其他犯人後逃獄，目前確定他們已經進入日本。領頭的那個叫六道骸，這是他們的照片。」

照片中有三個人，兩個少年，一個戴著眼鏡和毛線帽，另一個有頭刺蝟般的金髮，臉上一道猙獰長疤。站在他們中間的那個則是個眼神晦暗的高大青年。

「他們的目標是我嗎？」里包恩問。

綱一聽激動地跳起來，「你又知道了？你怎麼什麼都知道！？」

「別管這個，說重點。」里包恩往綱腦袋上敲了一記。

綱只能捂著頭眼角含淚繼續說：「……他們當初被捕是因為毀滅好幾個家族，所有行動都是針對黑手黨，而目前日本境內和義大利黑手黨有關的人員中最重要的人物就是下一任彭哥列首領，他們的目標十有八九是你。」

綱說到最後難掩憂心，能從復仇者監獄中跑出來，可見對方實力不凡，和這種對手交手對里包恩來說會不會太早了？

綱這廂還在操心，就聽里包恩說：「既然對方千里迢迢上門找揍，總不能讓他白跑一趟。」他向雲雀問道，「喂、要不要合作幹一票大的？」

雙黑少年們露出同樣的嗜血笑容，思及他們倆的武力值，綱忽然不知道要繼續擔心里包恩還是為那幾個逃犯默哀三秒。

你們惹誰不好偏偏要來日本招惹大魔王！

還一次招惹了兩個！

除了阿們他還能說什麼！

33.

根據風太的排名，下一個被攻擊的對象是獄寺，緊接著是山本。

雲雀從留校的風紀委員那邊得知校方停課的消息，里包恩估算著他們最有可能的回家路線，和雲雀與綱一同去找他們。

當他們趕到商店街時，獄寺和山本正和兩個穿著黑曜國中制服的少年打得激烈，看長相正是照片上的眼鏡仔和金毛。

雙方都有人受傷，其中以獄寺傷得最重，胸口還滲著血，只是強撐著不肯倒下。

雲雀見狀二話不說就沖上去揍人，綱則是把山本和獄寺拉到後方，查看他們的傷勢。

里包恩的手指搭到列恩的下巴上，正想讓牠變成手槍，餘光卻瞥到電線杆上的監視器，不由得打消這個念頭。讓自己持槍的畫面被記錄下來不是個好主意，里包恩不怕麻煩，但是他不願意破壞奈奈的安寧日子。

索性雲雀一個人也搞得定，不需要他插手。

綱指揮山本幫獄寺止血，里包恩忍不住問：「對手有點實力，但是還比不上你們，怎麼搞得這麼狼狽？」

「抱歉，這次是我的錯。」山本搶在獄寺之前開口認錯，眼神中有懊悔，更多的是堅定和認真，「不會有下次了。」

獄寺一臉彆扭，幾番欲言又止，最後哼了一聲什麼都沒說。

綱不明所以，茫然地在兩少年間來回看。

里包恩瞄了眼山本右手腕上的傷口，推測大概是山本為了保護自己打棒球的手而施展不開，緊要關頭獄寺以身犯險替他擋了一擊，導致現在山本滿懷歉疚，而獄寺不想承認自己救人的情況。

里包恩無意點破他們之間的尷尬，他的手機突然響起來，他看了畫面一眼立刻出言制止痛扁對方一頓，準備下狠手的雲雀。

「雲雀等等，我有話要問他們。」

「誰理你。」

「我家還有個小孩失蹤。」

雲雀動作一頓，不悅地嘖了一聲，總算停手沒把人打到失去意識。

里包恩走上前，給倒在地上奄奄一息的那兩個少年逃犯看他的手機畫面。

「這個鳳梨頭也是你們的同夥對吧？」

畫面裡的風太亦步亦趨地跟在一個同樣穿著黑曜制服的少年身後，監視器的畫質不高，看不清楚少年的長相，只能分辨出那頭像是熱帶水果的髮型。

34.

雖然那兩個黑曜學生都沒有承認，但是里包恩從他們反射性的細微異樣中確認那個鳳梨頭和他們確實是一夥。

但是一時間也問不出更多消息，里包恩決定先帶獄寺和山本去治療，將那兩個黑曜學生留給雲雀和他手下的風紀委員處理。

「都說了我不替男人看病！」

夏馬爾在綱的逼迫下，一邊嘟嚷一邊不情願地替獄寺和山本上藥包紮。

「傷患都到你面前了，難道你還要見死不救？」

「男人的傷口自己擦點碘酒就會好了，哪算見死不救。」

里包恩無視綱和夏馬爾的鬥嘴，用手機查看電腦裡的比對結果，找到了那個鳳梨頭最有可能待著的據點。

他發了兩封簡訊，一封給雲雀告知他去敵人的據點會合，另一封給碧洋琪，託她幫忙看顧家裡的奈奈和兩個小的。

「走吧，蠢綱。」

「走去哪？」

「敵人的據點，我們跟雲雀在那邊會合。」

「……所以說你的消息到底為什麼這麼快啊！？」綱自認為他的消息來源已經夠廣夠快了，可是跟里包恩一比完全不夠看。

「電腦是個好東西。」里包恩一把拎起綱的衣領就要往外走。

「等等！里包恩先生請帶我一起去吧！」獄寺連忙套上襯衫下床穿鞋。

山本也拿起那柄可樂尼洛送給他能變成武士刀的球棒，「我也要一起去。」

綱擔憂地看著他們，尤其獄寺的臉色還因為失血而發白。

「可是你們的傷……」

「都只是小傷啦，沒問題的！」獄寺笑容滿面地對綱說。

獄寺畢竟是黑手黨出身，戰鬥對他而言就像呼吸一樣自然，山本雖然實力不錯，卻是個實打實的普通人，這次的對手也比上次黑手黨樂園的對手兇惡許多。

里包恩提醒道：「這可不是遊戲了喔。」

「敵人都打上門了，不回敬一翻說不過去啊。」山本少年雖然臉上還是帶著笑，眼神卻無比認真。

見少年們似乎達成共識，夏馬爾攤在椅子上擺擺手，示意他們快滾。

「你們自求多福吧，別以為有綱在我每次都會屈服，不替男人看病可是我的原則。」

「少囉嗦，這次只是意外！」獄寺火爆地大吼。

「我想也是，有綱這個最強保鑣跟著你們，想出大事也難。」

里包恩斜了一眼還被他拎在手上，挺起胸膛想要顯示自己很厲害的小傢伙，嗤笑道：「最強保標？就這個會被五歲小孩追著搶食的蠢貨？」

「里包恩！」綱大聲抗議。

夏馬爾低低地笑了幾聲。

「年輕人，別忘了阿爾柯巴雷諾號稱最強嬰兒，而綱，則是最強的阿爾柯巴雷諾。」

35.

「里包恩，這個給你。」

出發之前，里包恩先回家一趟換下學校制服，套上黑色牛仔褲和白襯衫。

在他扣上襯衫釦子時綱從自己的行李中翻出一把裝在肩背槍套中的CZ-75和一盒子彈遞給他。

「列恩是特殊的生物武器，能感應危險，某些情況下牠可能無法改變型態，所以這把CZ-75給你備用。」

里包恩接過槍套直接穿上，又測試一番手槍的狀況並檢查彈匣。

「我以為你不喜歡我用武力解決問題。」

「嗯，我不喜歡，所以這是只有麻醉效果的特殊彈，殺不死人的。」綱還捧著那盒子彈，垂下眼眸語氣有些低落，「身為你的家庭教師，我最優先考慮的是你的安全，你有能力自保真的很好，但是我還是要提醒你，武力不能解決所有問題。」

「是不能，可是能解決大部分的問題。」里包恩在襯衫外又穿了件西裝背心，掩蓋住手槍和槍套。

「……如果遇到武力不能解決的事你打算怎麼辦？」綱無奈地嘆了口氣。

「我還有腦子。」雙黑少年理所當然地表示。

他把列恩變成一頂黑色禮帽，帽身有一圈黃色的襯帶，和他初次見到綱時，綱頭上那頂一模一樣，只是換成了少年的尺寸。

里包恩把帽子扣在頭上，一把拎起黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾，下樓和山本與獄寺會合。

36.

里包恩一行人抵達黑曜樂園時，入口鐵門已經被砸爛，破壞痕跡很新，像是有人早他們一步先進去。

「看來雲雀已經到了。」

「他自己一個人闖進去了？」綱皺眉問道。

「你不能期待他會在門口等我們集合後再一起進去。」對雲雀的實力很有信心的里包恩聳聳肩，率先往裡面繼續走。

接著他們碰上一個穿著黑曜國中制服的紅髮少女，手裡抓著一隻單簧管。臉蛋不如三浦，性格不如笹川，身材比不上碧洋琪，實力也不怎麼樣，話還特多，在她叨叨絮絮說著打完要去購物時，被里包恩一槍麻醉彈給放倒。

綱捂面不去看自家學生兇殘到連話都不讓人說完，「里包恩，對淑女不可以這麼粗暴。」

「淑女？呵呵，這種貨色也配？」

「你這樣會交不到女朋友的。」黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾痛心疾首地說。

「別擔心，如果有能入我的眼的女人出現我也會很紳士的。」

37.

放倒那個單簧管少女後，又蹦出一個長得像鳥的老頭。

老頭指使一對長得像從恐怖電影跑出來的雙胞胎從後方抓住山本和獄寺，威脅里包恩自殘，然而老頭話還沒說完，就見那對雙胞胎一個被獄寺炸飛出去，另一個則被山本用刀背敲昏。

「你還有什麼遺言想交待嗎？」里包恩舉起槍，帽簷下的黑眸沒有一點波動。

養鳥的老頭哆嗦了下，求生意志極強地轉身就想跑，可惜他還沒踏兩步就和那個叫MM的女孩一樣被里包恩一槍子給放倒。

「就算六道骸的實力很強，他挑手下的眼光也太差勁了。」獄寺往昏過去的老頭身上踢了一腳，嫌棄地說。

「感覺只有那個玩溜溜球的和會變成動物的比較厲害呢。」山本同意道。

「人家叫柿本千種和島城犬，至少記住人家的名字啊！」綱忍不住吐槽，他見里包恩突然轉向一邊的樹林，奇怪地問道：「怎麼了？」

「是你吧？風太。」方才聽到熟悉的腳步聲和呼吸頻率的里包恩喚道。

「里包恩哥哥……」夏天依舊戴著條紋圍巾的小男孩從樹幹後探出頭來，懷裡還緊緊抱著他的排名書，他臉色慘白，眼中含淚哽咽地說：「我不能跟你們回去，我要跟著骸先生……」

綱突然有種奇怪的感覺，眼前這孩子明明是風太，直覺卻告訴他不是。

聽到風太的話的里包恩眼底閃過一絲異色，黑眸微瞇開口說：「風太，你不會以為那個只能靠綁架小孩來威脅人的慫貨會是我的對手吧？」

風太突然輕顫一下，垂著腦袋沒人看清他的表情，只聽他小聲囁嚅了一句「對不起」後轉身跑進樹林中。

「風太！」

「你們在這裡等我。」里包恩放下坐在他肩膀上的綱，吩咐了一句便追上去。

「里包恩！」

「里包恩先生！」

山本和獄寺也想跟上里包恩，這時突然一個重物以驚人的速度夾帶著呼嘯聲劃過他們面前，阻擋了他們的動作。

38.

看來總算有個像樣的傢伙出現了。

里包恩聽到背後的聲響，然而他並沒有回頭，他對山本和獄寺的實力挺有信心的，更何況還有綱和他們在一起，更加不必擔心。

進入樹林深處，里包恩已經聽不到同伴們那邊的動靜，他停下腳步。

「特地操縱風太引誘我過來不就是想單獨跟我見一面嗎？出來吧，六道骸。」

「真不愧是彭哥列十代目，出乎意料地敏銳呢。」一個黑曜制服的少年從一株樹後緩緩走出來，正是之前在監控中帶走風太的鳳梨頭，他有一雙詭異的異色眼眸，深藍的左眼和猩紅的右眼，「你是如何注意到排名風太被我控制？」

「他是個很有禮貌的孩子，而且很尊敬蠢綱，無論什麼情況他都不會不先向蠢綱打招呼就和我對話。」里包恩勾起嘴角不客氣地開啟嘲諷，「以為有點操縱人的能力就上天了？連這麼點偽裝都做不好。」

「クフフフ，真不愧是彭哥列十代目，果然夠惹人厭。」

「彼此彼此，抓小孩當人質的逃犯先生，那個黑頭髮的六道骸是你的替身吧？該不會又是一個被你控制的倒楣鬼？」

六道骸又一次低笑，並沒有正面回答，而是右手在空中虛抓，幻化出一柄三叉戟，「誰知道呢。」

「既然你單獨出現在這裡，看來是打敗雲雀了，希望你不會讓我覺得無聊。」

里包恩一手握著綱送的CZ-75，另一手搭在帽簷，讓列恩從帽子變成另一把CZ-75。

兩人緊盯著對方，周圍充斥著緊繃的肅殺之氣。

39.

山本下意識擋在受傷的獄寺和年幼的綱面前，襲擊他們的高大男人手上拎著鐵鍊，鐵鍊的另一端連接著一顆巨大的鐵球，一看就是個不好惹的傢伙。

男人身上那種冰冷的氣息讓山本皺起眉頭，那不是殺氣，更像是一種無法掙脫的絕望，使山本想到之前手受傷而差點跳樓的自己。

如果不是被里包恩揪住領子扯回來揍了一頓，他應該早就死了吧？

高大男人取下帽子，那張臉讓手裡扣著炸藥的獄寺脫口驚呼：「你是那張照片裡的──」

「六道骸！」山本眼神一凝，握緊手上的球棒接口道。

綱雖然也把毛線手套套在雙手上，卻沒有點燃火焰。他猶豫地盯著那個據說是"六道骸"的男人，方才在風太身上察覺到的違和感再一次出現在這個男人身上，這個人明明就站在他們面前擺出攻擊姿態，綱卻沒有從他身上感到絲毫危險，就像藍波那孩子一般無害。

思及復仇者監獄傳來的消息，綱覺得有必要確認一下那件事的真偽。

高大男人很強，不僅擁有驚人的怪力，對於武器的運用和戰鬥經驗都比獄寺和山本強上許多，兩個少年聯手都不是他的對手。

高大男人第三次在攻擊的瞬間閉上眼的時候綱出手了，他用火焰的推進力擊飛砸向山本的鐵球。

「如果你不想打，那便停手吧。」綱注視著男人詫異的雙眼緩緩說道，「攻擊時一定要閉上眼睛，不用鐵球便無法傷人，像你這樣心軟的人根本不可能會是那種四處屠殺黑手黨的人。」

「不……那些人，都是我殺的。」高大男人突然跪倒在地，十指深陷掌心肉中，滔天恨意扭曲了他的臉，「六道骸奪走了我的一切，控制我殺了那些人！」

40.

從男人口中得知六道骸過去做的一切，山本和獄寺不禁駭然，沒想到竟然有人能操縱他人替自己去殺人，六道骸的恐怖超出他們的想像。

綱走近那個因為回憶那些慘忍的過去而抱頭啜泣的男人，用軟軟的童音問：「你叫什麼名字？」

男人緩緩抬起頭，泛紅的雙眼愣愣地盯著綱半晌才啞著嗓子回答。

「我叫……蘭奇亞，我的名字是蘭奇亞，是、是首領為我取的名字。」

「果然是你，年紀輕輕就成為北義最強殺手的強者，我聽過你的名號。」綱露出一個淺淺的微笑，他又問：「你知道六道骸是如何控制人的嗎？」

「他的武器三叉戟，絕對不能被他的武器傷──小心！」蘭奇亞瞳孔一縮，大吼著撲在綱身上，用身體擋住突如其來的攻擊。

獄寺一看到扎在蘭奇亞身上密密麻麻的一片針，立刻明白攻擊者的身分。

「是那個玩溜溜球的混障！」

傷痕累累的柿本千種和島城犬從藏身的樹叢後走出來。看來雲雀的手下根本攔不住這兩個人，讓他們逃脫了。

「你在搞什麼啊，蘭奇亞，骸大人好心饒你一命為他做事，你竟然敢通敵？」島城犬暴跳如雷地指著蘭奇亞大聲咆哮。

因為針上的毒藥無力倒在地上的蘭奇亞聽到他的話慘然一笑，低聲喃喃說道：「我……寧願被他殺死……」

「別說話，蘭奇亞，我這邊有應急用的藥，你不會死的。」綱拿出夏馬爾給的備用解毒劑，安撫蘭奇亞後，又問擋在他和蘭奇亞面前的兩個少年，「隼人、武，這次可以打敗他們嗎？」

「沒問題！」

戰意滿滿準備一雪前恥的山本和獄寺異口同聲回答。

四個少年再次展開戰鬥，綱專心處理蘭奇亞的傷口，忽然聽到男人模糊地說了些什麼，綱沒聽清楚便問道：「你說什麼？」

「我能感覺到……骸他現在正在戰鬥……」受毒藥侵蝕痛苦萬分的蘭奇亞勉強地說。

綱頓了一頓，之後立刻加快手上為蘭奇亞解毒的動作。

現在和六道骸戰鬥只有可能是雲雀或里包恩，然而這兩個人都還不知道六道骸能操縱人的能力！

41.

雲雀讓停在他肩上的小黃鳥飛到鐵窗上，他站起來活動僵硬的四肢，因為暈櫻症帶來的無力和暈眩終於完全退去。

他的雙拐在昏迷時被收走了，雲雀彎腰撿起地上的一節斷鋼筋，他沒有從那扇明顯最近修繕過的鐵門下手，而是挑了一面裂痕斑駁的牆面開始拆牆。

老舊的水泥牆在力道驚人的鋼筋的破壞下，裂痕逐漸擴大，雲雀不焦不躁，重複同樣的破壞動作，直到他估摸已經差不多的時候，抬腳踹破那面可憐的牆。

雲雀大步跨出那間囚室，眼尖地發現他的雙拐就被扔在門外，他扔掉那節鋼筋，撿回自己趁手的武器，準備去找那個膽敢羞辱他的傢伙報仇。

小黃鳥無視雲雀身上濃烈的殺氣，又飛回他肩膀上，親暱地蹭了蹭他。

小動物的接近讓雲雀心情好些。

「我們走，雲豆。」

廢棄的遊樂中心內如今靜悄悄，除了外頭炎熱的夏風吹過草木的沙沙聲之外沒有其他聲響，雲雀把每一層樓都巡了一遍，並沒有找到任何人。

外頭忽然傳來聲響，像是有誰在不遠處的野林中展開了戰鬥。

雲雀勾起唇角。

42.

里包恩注意到六道骸並不是認真朝他的要害進攻，更像無所不用其極地想讓手中的武器碰到他。

考慮到三叉戟的奇特造型，里包恩懷疑上面有毒或是機關，也有可能是風太被控制的原因，總之謹慎點不會有錯。

確定六道骸的意圖，里包恩捨棄繼續近身搏鬥，稍微拉開點距離，讓自己待在三叉戟構不到，但是他的子彈依舊能造成傷害的範圍。

六道骸血紅右眼中的數字不斷變換，展現出一個又一個奇特的能力。

右眼中的數字是一的時候，他能使用幻術，讓地底冒出的岩漿、火柱甚至是讓整個地面崩解。數字變成三時，他能招喚大量的蛇群、蠍子等有毒生物。當里包恩靠近他展開搏擊時，數字則會變成四，並且釋放出紫色的鬥氣，這個時候他的反應、速度和力道都會提升一個層次。

和以往純粹比拼肉身素質的戰鬥相比，六道骸像是遊戲中的法師，能力更加多元。

不過也就是這樣而已。

里包恩本來以為六道骸的實力遠在雲雀之上，現在看來更有可能是借由幻術的特殊性才放倒雲雀。新奇勁過後，里包恩突然感到意興闌珊，在躲避火柱的過程中瞄了眼手腕上的錶面。

「你趕時間嗎？想回去救你的同伴？」六道骸注意到里包恩的動作，諷刺地笑了。

「我的同伴比你的強，不需要我救。」里包恩面無表情地說，飢餓感讓他不太高興，「只是下午茶時間到了，託你的福，中午沒吃什麼就出門，現在有些餓了。」

早點收拾掉這傢伙回去好了，冰箱裡還有媽媽做的冰淇淋銅鑼燒，如果蠢牛敢偷吃掉他那份的話──哼哼。

久攻卻一直拿不下里包恩的六道骸腦門上蹦出青筋，這個彭哥列十代目比他預想得更強也更讓人火大。「你這個──」

「你有數過我一共開了幾槍嗎？」少年正值變聲期有些粗啞的嗓音低笑，打斷了六道骸說到一半的話，「我想一定沒有吧。」

多世輪迴累積下來的戰鬥本能在這一刻瘋狂叫囂著危險，六道骸瞳孔一縮，順從本能用最快的速度退了一步並向後仰，突然從地面冒出的子彈擦著他的脖子而過，劃破他的皮膚表層，距離割破頸動脈就差一點。

六道骸還來不及為這招的狠辣心驚，下一秒他就因為閃避動作來不及反應，而被突然衝上來的里包恩給踹中。這一腳踹斷六道骸的右手骨頭和右側兩根肋骨，巨大的沖擊力讓他飛出樹林。

43.

山本揮刀攻擊逼島城犬不住退後閃躲，突然一個不明物體從不遠處的樹林中飛出，正好撞在島城犬身上，將島城犬撞到一頭磕在旁邊的樹幹。

還高舉著刀的山本一時反應不過來，愣愣地問：「那個……是什麼？」

「應該說那是誰？」同樣目擊到這悽慘一幕的獄寺有些同情地看著樹下那兩坨應該是人的物體。

「骸大人！犬！」

柿本千種認出那個人，毫不猶豫地扔下他的對手獄寺，朝他的同伴們奔去。

另一邊替蘭奇亞解完毒的綱也跑向從樹林中漫步走出的里包恩。

「里包恩你沒事吧？」

「你看我像有事的樣子嗎？」

綱上下打量自家學生，發現里包恩身上雖然有些擦傷和髒汙，卻沒有太嚴重的傷，就是那張臉黑得有些可怕。

「你看起來像很生氣的樣子……」

「餓了。」

綱眨眨眼睛，確認自家學生真的是因為低血糖而心情不好，趕緊掏了掏口袋，發現身上只有一片夾心餅乾和一顆葡萄口味的糖果，他無奈地說：「只有這些而已，要嗎？」

里包恩瞪著嬰兒小手上的糖和餅乾，一看就是給藍波準備的，雙黑少年萬分嫌棄地挑了餅乾，撕開包裝分兩口迅速吃掉。

正當獄寺猶豫著是否要問里包恩該不該把柿本千種也一並放倒時，渾身狼狽的雲雀扛著昏迷的風太出現了。

「雲雀學長你沒事吧？」見雲雀滿身是血，山本關心地問。

雲雀沒有理會他的問題，對著里包恩開口就是：「六道骸呢？」

里包恩抬手指了指倒在樹下的人。

鳳眼閃過一絲殺氣，雲雀將風太拋給里包恩，「小孩還你，六道骸歸我，我要咬死他。」

「隨便你。」穩穩接過風太的里包恩無所謂地聳聳肩，反正他玩膩了，「既然找到風太，那我要回去了。」

「想走？クフフフ，今天你們誰都走不了。」

44.

六道骸站了起來，三叉戟在他手中轉了一圈，右眼中的"四"燃燒著宛如死氣般的不祥火焰。

「我一個人就可以擺平你，你有覺悟了嗎？」雲雀握緊雙枴，高傲地冷笑。

綱跳到雲雀的肩膀上，將一顆膠囊遞到雲雀嘴邊，「雲雀君，這是解藥。」

以雲雀的個性，里包恩以為他會拒絕那顆藥或是揮拐將綱趕下肩頭，沒想到素來不喜人靠近的雲雀不但默許綱的動作還相當乖巧地張嘴吃藥。

「注意他的武器。」

「小心骸的三叉戟，被劃傷會被控制。」

里包恩和綱同時開口。

綱抽了抽嘴角，沒有力氣再去吐槽自家學生什麼都知道，他已經認識到里包恩蒐集情報的能力遠在他之上。

綱從雲雀的肩膀上蹦下來，回到里包恩身邊，把空間留給雲雀和六道骸戰鬥。

骸瞇眼對雲雀說：「沒想到你能自己逃出來，真是可怕的傢伙呢，不過能麻煩你不要插手我跟彭哥列之間的事嗎？」

「你的遺言說完了？」雲雀懶得在口頭上多做糾纏，只想盡快打趴眼前的人。

從小學習以雙枴做為武器，這些年他只輸給里包恩一個人，在打敗里包恩之前雲雀恭彌不允許自己再輸給第二個人。

「真是麻煩的傢伙，看來得先解決你才行。」明白對方不肯善罷干休，骸也確定了必須先除掉雲雀才能和里包恩交手。

島城犬和柿本千種突然從地上站起來，他們的右眼都變成帶著"六"字的血紅色，柿本千種一抬手揮出溜溜球射出無數根毒針，已經摸清他的攻擊的雲雀側身一躲，給島城犬和柿本千種兩人一人一拐將他們擊飛出去，直接朝著六道骸進攻。

山本和獄寺極有默契地各自上前，分別攔住想要回身去幫助骸的島城犬和柿本千種。

對上他們空洞的眼神，宛如失去自我的人偶一般，山本和獄寺很快就發現儘管使用同樣的能力，但是被操控時的兩人靈活度不足，實力反而不比之前。

另一邊，雲雀和六道骸展開超快速的近身搏擊，沒有暈櫻症拖累，雲雀明顯更佔上風，他的雙枴突破六道骸的防禦正中骸的臉。

綱都能聽到金屬拐子重重撞擊在下顎骨頭上的聲音，他不由自主打個哆嗦，那聲響亮得他都替六道骸覺得疼。

在半空中的六道骸吐出一口血，摔在地上一動也不動，似乎是昏了過去，被他操控的島城犬和柿本千種同時如同斷線的人偶軟倒在地。

「終於將他擺平了。」綱長吁一口氣，見雲雀重心不穩搖晃了幾下，突然也倒了下去，連忙上前查看，「雲雀君你沒事吧？」

失去意識的鳳眼少年無法回答，綱檢查他的傷勢，發現他渾身多處挫傷，斷了好幾根肋骨，額頭的溫度也高得驚人。

「看來他早就撐到極限。」綱在心底感嘆這孩子太過逞強，順手將雲雀被冷汗打濕的瀏海捋順。

「敗在六道骸手上讓他很懊惱吧，這傢伙本來就是個不服輸的性子。」

里包恩撇嘴，自從第一次和雲雀交手贏了，之後這傢伙幾乎是天天上門找他打架，樂此不疲地維持了大半年，後來里包恩覺得煩了，才逼著雲雀約定改成每週切磋一次。

45.

綱掛斷手機，看著地上昏迷的雲雀、風太和蘭奇亞，還有雖然意識清楚卻也傷得不輕的山本與獄寺，對里包恩說：「我已經通知彭哥列的醫療小組趕過來了，得盡快把大家送去醫院才行。」

「不需要醫療小組，因為這裡不會有活人需要救治。」

里包恩和綱同時回頭，就見六道骸掙扎著站起身。

「你還活著？抗打能力挺不錯嘛。」被雲雀使出全力痛揍一頓後竟然還爬得起來，里包恩有些意外地挑了挑眉。

「已經可以了吧，骸，你也差不多到極限了。」綱注視著異瞳少年，對方身上孤注一擲的瘋狂讓他難受，「復仇者已經得到消息，正在趕來的路上，你應該不想被抓回去吧？」

六道骸輕笑。

「你真的如傳說中一般心慈手軟到愚蠢的地步呢，阿爾柯巴雷諾。我不會退的，在消滅所有黑手黨之前，我一步都不會退。我承認沒預料到自己會被逼到這種地步，不過要是你們以為我會束手就擒那可就錯了。」

六道骸將手指搭在右眼上，不疾不徐地說，「人死後會轉世投胎，進入冥界六道其中之一，我的身體刻劃六道輪迴的記憶，具備六種冥界的能力，你到目前只見過五種能力對吧？」

里包恩瞇眼，看來六道骸要用上殺手鐧了。

六道骸的手指陷入右眼之中，鮮血從他的指縫中流出，異瞳少年臉上閃過痛苦的神色，當他鬆開手，右眼中的數字變成"五"，手上和臉上浮現不明紋樣，全身湧出大量的不祥黑色鬥氣，強烈的壓迫感讓人幾乎要喘不過氣。

「六道輪迴……」綱倒吸了口冷氣，不敢置信地說，「六道骸，你的力量已經超出人類的範疇了。」

「你想說我是個怪物吧？クフフ，你有什麼資格說我，受詛咒的阿爾柯巴雷諾？」六道骸譏嘲地看黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾臉色一白。

「山本、獄寺，幫我把昏迷的人帶遠點。」里包恩突然開口，把懷裡的風太交給獄寺，並且在他們開口前阻斷他們的反駁，「都到最後了，總要讓我玩得盡興點。」

「那個黑色鬥氣不好對付，」看著沒有絲毫畏懼反而戰意高昂的里包恩，綱幾乎不抱希望地開口，「如果我說交給我來處理，你的回答是──」

「到一邊待著去，別礙事。」

「我就知道。」綱無奈地捂臉，乖乖地和山本等人一同退到旁邊去。

46.

聽身邊山本和獄寺不住讚嘆和加油吶喊，綱低頭看看掌心那枚能激發死氣之火的特殊子彈，又抬頭看看正痛扁六道骸扁得歡快的里包恩，第無數次在心底問自己九代首領到底讓他來教里包恩什麼？

綱很有自知之明，除了戰鬥之外他別無所長。

當初會接下九代的委託，是因為他以為自己可以教導一直過著普通人日子的里包恩如何戰鬥，沒想到里包恩超乎他預期的優秀。

事實上里包恩比家光更有天賦，聰明，強大，心性堅韌，卻又不失善良。雖然有些傲氣，不過他這個年紀的孩子又處處高人一等，有些傲氣也不奇怪。

這次和六道骸的戰鬥，讓綱更加確定──里包恩不需要自己。

雖然這個結論讓人沮喪，但是為了不耽誤里包恩，綱決定盡快找機會將死氣之火教給里包恩，然後請九代派個熟悉彭哥列內部事務的幹部來接手。比起戰鬥，里包恩更需要的是學習如何處裡家族事務。

他也該回吉留涅羅了，出來這麼長的時間不知道他家小姑娘有沒有長高些。

在綱的胡思亂想中，里包恩憑藉自身的力量打倒了六道骸。

即使有輪迴累積的力量和鬥氣加持，六道骸依舊不是里包恩的對手。

里包恩不急於進攻，全程冷靜地判讀六道骸的動作，只在關鍵時刻反擊，一點一點將六道骸的精神和體力全部消磨殆盡，最後被里包恩用槍柄狠狠敲中後腦暈厥倒地。

六道骸一倒下綱立刻上前察看自家學生，「里包恩？」

「我沒事，大概有兩三根骨頭裂了，其他不要緊。」里包恩收起槍，抹了把臉上的血污和汗水。

綱鬆了一口氣，眼裡有佩服和欣慰，「你真的很厲害呢，我果然沒什麼能教給你的東西。」

綱話中隱含的落寞讓里包恩皺眉，正想開口說什麼時綱卻已經轉頭看向昏迷的六道骸，擔憂地問：「他還活著嗎？」

「你們黑手黨不要碰他！」

是島城犬和柿本千種，哪怕他們已經沒有力氣爬起來，依舊掙扎著想要阻止綱靠近六道骸。

綱看到他們都還能動，不由得鬆了口氣，「太好了，你們沒事啊。」

這副明顯安心下來的態度理所當然得不只是島城犬和柿本千種，連山本和獄寺都有些愣怔。里包恩頭疼地按了按抽動的太陽穴，著實不知道該拿自家這個心軟得一塌糊塗的家教如何是好。

島城犬和柿本千種狼狽得避開綱那雙關切的眼睛，來自敵人的關心讓他們手足無措，當里包恩開口嘲諷他們反而有種得救的感覺，這才是對待敵人的正常態度，黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾果然是個異類。

「你們對六道骸倒是忠誠，明明不過是被他附身利用罷了。」

「別一副自己很懂的嘴臉，和當初的痛苦比起來，這根本不算什麼！」

從島城犬口中得知了艾斯托拉涅歐家族殘酷的過往，山本、獄寺和綱的神色都相當沉重，里包恩卻是不為所動，他面無表情地問：「告訴我這個幹嘛？想讓我同情你們嗎？」

「誰要你同情！」

「話說回來，艾斯托拉涅歐家族的大人沒本事重振家族，就拿小孩當實驗品想製造強者。而你們想要報復黑手黨，卻沒本事直接摧毀黑手黨，只好繞著彎跑到日本找彭哥列繼承人的麻煩。」里包恩居高臨下俯視島城犬和柿本千種慘白的臉色，冷酷無情地說，「你們明明憎恨著艾斯托拉涅歐家族，卻做著和他們一模一樣的事──」

「里包恩。」綱忽然開口打斷他。

已經夠了。

接收到綱無聲請求的眼神，里包恩嘖了一聲，不怎麼情願地放棄繼續刺激那兩個人。

47.

島城犬捏緊拳頭，正想反駁里包恩的話，突如其來的冰冷枷鎖扣住了他的脖子，龐大的力道將他從地上拖了起來。

不只是他，柿本千種和昏迷的六道骸也是同樣的情況，枷鎖鐵鍊的另一端被握在手臉都裹著繃帶的黑衣人手裡。看到那些黑衣人，島城犬原本就難看的臉色如今更像是死人一般。

復仇者。

黑手黨監獄的管理者。

如果說本來還有從彭哥列手中逃脫的可能，現在那一丁點希望已完全破滅。

被復仇者輕而易舉拎在手中的島城犬和柿本千種交換一個眼神，痛苦地在對方眼中看到同樣的絕望。

在獄寺眼中這群黑衣人來得莫名其妙，一句話都沒說便出手抓住六道骸和他的同黨，語氣暴躁地問：「你們這群傢伙到底是誰啊！？」

「隼人。」綱制止獄寺，口氣是少年們從未聽聞過的嚴肅，「先別說話。」

「綱先生……？」

獄寺不明所以，卻還是聽話地安靜下來，疑惑地看著綱走向領頭的黑衣人。

「好久不見了，綱。」領頭人開口打招呼，他的聲音從繃帶下傳出，有些模糊而粗啞。

綱在復仇者們幾步之外得位置站定，仰頭看向戴著高禮帽的高個子黑衣人，「好久不見，葉卡。」

「百慕達說，這次算復仇者欠你一個人情。」

「人不是我打敗的。」

「算在你頭上，你不會想讓你的學生跟我們打交道吧？」高個子瞥了里包恩一眼，雖然用問句語氣中卻沒有任何疑問。

確實，他一點都不希望里包恩和復仇者有所牽扯。

綱咬咬下唇，默認了這點。

「蘭奇亞是被操控才犯下那些殺戮，他身上的罪刑應該可以撤銷掉吧？」

「我們這次不會帶走他，不過等他傷好後有些細節需要他到復仇者監獄來說明清楚，我們會派使者來接他。」

綱點點頭，又沉默了一會，才小聲地開口。

「可以的話別太為難那些孩子，他們畢竟也是艾斯托拉涅歐家族的受害者。」

「……我盡量。」高個子似是無聲地嘆了口氣，轉身離開的腳步一頓，「綱，那件事，我們依舊沒有放棄，希望你再好好考慮。」

綱沒有回答，只是低垂著腦袋不讓任何人看到他的表情。

48.

復仇者離開後彭哥列的醫療小組才匆匆趕到黑曜樂園，將這群傷痕累累的孩子送去醫院接受完善的治療。

在被搬上擔架前清醒過來的雲雀拒絕醫療小組靠近，靠著驚人的毅力爬起來，打算自己走回並盛。

綱見不得那孩子明明已經傷痕累累還在逞強，擋在雲雀身前，板著小臉地說：「如果你想變得更強就不要隨意糟蹋自己的身體，彭哥列派來的醫護人員都是精英，能幫助你盡快恢復而且不會留下後遺症。」

雲雀陰沉地盯著綱沉默半晌，最後還是敗在那雙褐眸的堅持下，乖乖上了救護車。

49.

待醫療小組將所有傷者都安置好已經是深夜了。

綱探望完蘭奇亞和風太，回到山本和獄寺的病房，發現兩位傷患在藥物的作用下沉沉睡著，里包恩坐在一旁安靜地滑手機。

「你要不要先回去？太晚了媽媽會擔心。」

綱走近里包恩，被少年一把撈起來放在腿上。

「我已經給她打過電話，說和山本獄寺一起玩，今晚不回去。」

里包恩將手機塞回口袋，盯著綱蓬鬆的褐髮半晌，決定順從自己的欲望摸了一把，沒想到綱的頭髮看著扎手，手感卻柔軟得緊，里包恩像是上癮般手指在綱的髮間來回，變成像在撸貓一樣。

他一邊玩著綱的頭髮，心裡卻惦記著下午的情形。那個叫做葉卡的高個子繃帶人從綱身邊經過時似乎說了什麼，那一瞬間綱身上的痛苦濃烈得讓里包恩無法不去在意。

「綱，阿爾柯巴雷諾到底是什麼？」

就在綱舒服得快要睡著時，聽里包恩的問題，一個激靈瞬間清醒過來。

綱猶豫了很久，才輕聲說：「……受到詛咒卻不得不存在的存在。該怎麼說呢，身為阿爾柯巴雷諾，我們有太多無可奈何，不喜歡，卻不能不接受。」

低頭看著自己稚嫩幼小的雙手，那種即使身為"最強"依舊無能為力的絕望再一次湧上綱的心頭。

這一瞬間他腦中閃過了很多畫面，彌留之際的友人，冰冷的大理石墓碑，喪禮隊伍前方的小女孩，和復仇者的談判，九代勉強的笑容，家光的欲言又止，在澤田家的日子，還有現在這個抱著他，看似冷漠實際上護短又溫柔的雙黑少年。

那股絕望突然就悄然淡去。

過去無法改變，但是未來還有希望。

綱爬起來，站在里包恩大腿上，他招招手示意不明所以的少年低下頭。

他抬手摸著少年的臉龐，深深望進他漆黑的眼底，認真地說：「里包恩，你的心性和天賦註定你會站在裡世界的頂端，可是阿爾柯巴雷諾的詛咒是絕對不能觸碰的禁忌，我不希望因為我的緣故害了你。答應我，不要探究阿爾柯巴雷諾的事情，好嗎？」

「……好。」

沉浸在心事中的兩個人都沒有注意到，病房外曾經有個人短暫駐足，又悄然離開。

夏馬爾一手插在口袋，一手撐著傘頂著傾盆夜雨離開醫院，照顧那群臭小鬼累了他半宿，他決定出去找點東西吃，最好能再來上幾壺熱酒。

50.

「不好意思，我們已經打烊了──」竹壽司的老闆回過頭，看到門口那人不由得一愣，「……真是稀客啊，夏馬爾。」

「好久不見了，山本。」

夏馬爾收起傘，隨手丟進傘桶，對著多年不見的老朋友打招呼。

外頭大雨滂沱，竹壽司門口掛上"休息中"的牌子，店內一片昏暗，只有廚房和吧檯的燈亮著。

老闆端上一盤綜合壽司和幾壺清酒，也坐上吧檯，和夏馬爾兩人安靜地吃壽司下酒。

幾杯溫酒下肚後，山本剛才開口。

「我前一陣子見到了一個很像綱吉的孩子，聽說是寄住在我兒子的同學家，他和你突然來找我有關嗎？」

「我只是剛好到這附近晃晃，順便進來看看老朋友而已。」夏馬爾晃了晃酒杯，醉醺醺的雙眼凝視著陶杯中的清澈液體。

兩人又坐了會，靜靜地聽著大雨落在店舖外的聲響。

沒有東西比時間更能改變一個人，年輕時他們互看彼此不順眼，從未和平共處超過五分鐘以上，山本見不慣夏馬爾濫情輕浮，夏馬爾也嫌棄山本固執死腦筋，要不是有那人在中間當潤滑劑，只怕早就兵刃相向一決勝負。

天生不對盤的兩人唯一的共同點就是都做好了覺悟，要為那個人出生入死，伴他走過一生。

然而那個人卻突然從他們的生命中消失了。

山本剛黯然回到日本陪伴老婆兒子，夏馬爾越發流連花叢醉生夢死。

轉眼便是十四年過去。

「那個人的事，連他父親都無能為力，已經不是我們能插手得了。」夏馬爾輕聲說完，站起身伸個懶腰，骨頭發出啪啪聲響，他套上掛在椅背的西裝外套，又說：「如果有一天，你兒子主動找你說想學劍就教給他吧。我們這些老傢伙能做的也就這麼多而已。」

「……我明白了。」

「多謝招待，Ciao Ciao!」

「再見。」

**【黑曜篇˙完】**


	3. 【指環篇˙上】

51.

『我可以請問您原因嗎？』

綱稚嫩的奶音充滿疑惑，許是沒想到九代目會拒絕他的提議，而且態度還是少見的堅決。

『我真的不知道自己還能教里包恩什麼，那孩子天賦太高了，讓我跟著他只是浪費他的時間。』

「我不能認同這個說法，綱。」九代目坐在花臺邊，目光溫柔地望著庭院中鬱鬱蔥蔥的景色，「如你所言，里包恩確實是個很有天賦的孩子，但是他還沒有領悟到身為一個首領最重要的東西。」

『欸？』

「你再想想，里包恩和迪諾、和吉留涅羅的首領、和我比起來他還缺了些什麼？」

九代目笑著結束了通話，他問身邊正在沖咖啡的柯約戴，「Xanxus呢？」

「被瓦利亞接回去了。」九代嵐守回答，同時將咖啡放在首領手邊，他頓了頓，遲疑地開口：「九代目，這樣真的好嗎？」

「我也不知道。」九代目手指劃過熱氣氤氳的杯緣，低眉斂目，「但是我不可能將那孩子關一輩子，現在綱在里包恩身邊，Xanxus或許有可能接受里包恩成為下一任首領，哪怕他不認同里包恩，看在綱的面子上，他應該也不會有太過出格的舉動。」

或許、可能、應該。

追隨九代目一輩子，柯約戴頭一次在九代目的話語中聽到這麼多充滿不確定的措詞，他懷疑九代目心裡和他一樣清楚──Xanxus根本不會允許其他人成為彭哥列十代目。

52.

里包恩身上的低氣壓太強烈，哪怕天然如山本、忠犬如獄寺都不得不退了幾步和他保持距離。

坐在山本肩膀上的綱小聲將澤田家大家長即將回家的事情告訴二人，一邊在心裡吐槽自家學生對父親的排斥程度。

不過他可不會同情家光，再多的無可奈何都不能撫平里包恩的成長過程中父親失職的缺憾，還有奈奈獨自一人帶著孩子在周遭鄰里耳語中生活的無奈。如果不是里包恩足夠堅強、如果不是奈奈天生樂觀，就算家光能為家人擋住外來的傷害，也不見得能維持住他的"家”。

山本和獄寺面面相覷，山本母親去世的早，和父親感情向來很好，獄寺則是翹家少年，對父親的心結比里包恩更深，兩人都不知道該如何安慰他們的朋友。

走在最前面的里包恩突然停下腳步，轉過身面無表情地說：「不想去學校，翹課吧。」

「如果里包恩先生不去那我也不去，反正學校教的東西都太簡單了！」獄寺˙不需要理由里包恩先生說的都是對的˙隼人第一個跳出來贊成。

「要不然我們去遊樂場？聽說市區那間進了新的機台，一起去看看吧。」山本˙外表純良好學生其實也很皮˙武興致勃勃地提議。

「好。」

這幾個熊孩子當著他的面談論翹課打電動？當他是死的嗎？

綱從山本肩上翻身躍下，雙手插腰擋在三個少年面前，用自以為兇狠其實一點也不的眼神瞪著他們。

「呃、綱先生……」當里包恩先生和綱先生發生衝突時該怎麼辦？獄寺將求救的目光投向里包恩。

里包恩無視了綱的阻擋，直接大步向前，一把拎起綱的衣領徑直往車站的方向走去。

「走，請你吃漢堡。」

綱內心掙扎了半天，在他們抵達市區時才小聲囁嚅：「……僅此一次喔。」

他是因為里包恩心情不好才答應的，絕對不是因為漢堡而退讓，絕對不是。

最喜歡漢堡的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾對自己說。

53.

市中心的廣場中設置不少露天桌椅，提供行人休憩用餐。里包恩讓綱留下來佔位，和山本獄寺一同到幾米外的超商買飲料，黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾擺擺手讓少年們快去，心滿意足地坐在椅子上低頭啃著他的漢堡。

就在綱努力地解決掉那個對他而言份量過大的牛肉漢堡時，廣場另一端的大樓突然發生爆炸，綱愣愣地看著有個人在一片煙塵中重重摔到他面前。

綱扔掉手中的食物，跳下椅子扶起地上那個傷痕累累的少年，詫異地發現竟然是認識的人，他伸手拍打那個疼得說不出話來的少年的臉頰。

「振作點！你不是CEDEF的巴吉爾嗎？發生什麼事了？」

因為爆炸的緣故周圍一片嘈雜混亂，綱感覺到有人在接近，他第一時間套上手套點燃火焰進入備戰狀態，然而當煙塵散去，他卻看到另外一個意料之外的人。

對方銀色的長髮在風中飛舞，臉上張狂的笑容在綱四目交接那瞬間也變成純粹的驚愕。

「喂喂！為什麼你會在這裡？」一身瓦利亞黑色制服的銀髮男人嗓門宏亮地問。

「你是瓦利亞的……」

綱一時間沒有反應過來，他不能理解，為什麼瓦利亞要攻擊隸屬門外顧問的巴吉爾，他是曾聽聞瓦利亞似乎和家光不對盤，但是沒有嚴重到需要追殺門外顧問成員的程度吧？

銀髮男人和之前少有的幾次打交道一樣，滿臉複雜地望著綱，他焦躁地扒了扒自己的銀髮，突然朝綱伸出手，「嘖、不管了，先帶你回去再說──」

銀髮男人的右手碰到綱的前一秒又猛然收回，一發子彈擦著他的手指掠過，劃破了他的皮手套，多年的戰鬥經驗叫囂著還沒結束，果然攻擊不斷接連襲來，一發發子彈全部都以刁鑽狠戾的角度射向銀髮男人，逼得他無法只憑劍擋下攻擊，只能不住向後退避開子彈。

揮劍彈開最後一發子彈，銀髮男人朝著開槍者的方向大吼：「是誰！？」

開槍者沒有回答，而是上前一把撈起還在原地的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾。

「你傻站那邊做什麼，蠢綱？」被列恩變成的黑色寬簷禮帽遮住大半張臉，里包恩低斥今天顯得格外不在狀況的自家老師，手中的槍口依舊戒備地瞄準銀髮男人。

「里包恩，等等，那個人是──」

綱連忙伸手按住里包恩的手示意他別開槍，剛要解釋銀髮男人的身分，銀髮男人卻突然揮劍衝了上來。

「放開他！臭小子！」

對方很強。

里包恩在一瞬間就做出了判斷，他喊了獄寺一聲，不顧綱的尖叫，將綱往後拋向獄寺和山本所在的位置，同時準備扣下扳機。

就在這時候，冷不防有個盒子被塞進里包恩懷裡，里包恩還來不及細看，一道人影衝出來擋在他身前，金屬撞擊的響亮聲響迴盪在空氣中。

方才倒在地上的中長髮少年手持三角迴旋標擋下了長髮男人的劍，他的額頭上和戰鬥時的綱一樣燃著火焰，顏色卻不是明黃而是清澈的天空藍。

少年急促地說：「在下來擋住他，請帶著戒指和綱先生快點離開吧！澤田大人！」

「澤田？」里包恩還來不及回答，銀髮男人搶先一步開口，掃向里包恩的眼神凶狠更盛，「你是──澤田家光的兒子？」

54.

是澤田家光的仇家嗎？

可是從綱的態度看來又不像。

額頭燃著藍色火焰的少年扛不過兩招，就被認真起來的銀髮男人一劍狠狠砍中胸腹，雖然少年在最後一刻後仰，避開被斬成兩段的命運，卻也無力爬起來再戰。

銀髮男人沒有絲毫停頓，下一瞬長劍便向里包恩襲來。

里包恩側身閃避那凌厲的一劍，壓下滿腹疑問和雜念，以和方才扔綱一樣的拋物線，隨手將那個黑色盒子丟給山本，同時舉起CZ-75連開三槍，卻都被銀髮男人揮劍彈開。銀髮男人的動作太快，一眨眼長劍已經逼近里包恩面前。

里包恩不得不以手槍硬是擋下這一劍，槍身和劍鋒交錯的瞬間爆出火花，里包恩順著長劍的力道退了幾步迅速拉開距離，暗暗心驚對方只是普通的揮劍卻震得他手掌發麻。

而且──里包恩的指尖摸到槍身上不小的裂縫，綱送給他的CZ-75被銀髮男人一招給廢了，少年眼神銳利，把壞掉的槍插進皮帶，摘下頭上的禮帽，列恩順應他的心意變成了一把衝鋒槍。

額頭燃著火焰的綱倏地衝出來擋在他和銀髮男人中間。

「你們兩個都住手！」

55.

里包恩瞪了飛在半空中的小小背影一眼，雖然他暫時止住反擊的腳步，依舊沒有鬆懈地盯著銀髮男人，以防他突然出手傷了綱，也因此他注意到銀髮男人臉上迅速閃過的慌亂。

里包恩皺眉暗自思索，讓銀髮男人慌亂的原因是什麼？因為綱那個最強阿爾柯巴雷諾的稱號？

黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾沉聲開口，「史庫瓦羅，身為彭哥列暗殺部隊的一員，你為什麼要攻擊CEDEF的人和家光的兒子？」

「我才想問你在這裡幹什麼？你不是應該在吉留涅羅家族的首領身邊當保鑣嗎？」

問題被推回來的綱怔了怔，思及自己的目的不是機密便如實回答。

「我受彭哥列九代首領所託，前來日本培養里包恩成為十代首領。」

沒想到銀髮男人聞言勃然大怒，揮著劍大聲咆哮，「他怎麼敢！那老傢伙怎麼敢做這種事！」

那個無禮的稱呼讓綱沉下小臉喝斥，「史庫瓦羅！」

銀髮男人呼吸一滯，只是仍憤怒難平，左手劍尖指著里包恩咬牙切齒地低吼：「別開玩笑了，瓦利亞絕對不會接受讓這種小鬼成為十代目！」

銀髮男人的激烈反應讓綱緊緊擰起眉頭，他知道史庫瓦羅追隨的人是誰，也知道八年前的搖籃事件。當年他收到消息趕到彭哥列時一切都已經平息，他只見到被封印在冰中的紅眼少年和佇立在冰像前，彷彿一夜間蒼老了二十歲的九代首領。

那時候，綱一個音節都發不出來，雙腳像是生了根，只能傻傻站在原地看著這一幕讓他痛不欲生的情景，眼淚像是失控般不停湧出，淌濕了整張臉，而他甚至不知道自己為什麼會哭。

那是他第一次見到那個叫做Xanxus的少年。

之後，九代首領唯一的兒子就這樣從第一順位繼承人的名單上被剔除。

看來即使八年過去，瓦利亞依舊效忠於Xanxus。

可是彭哥列不可能接受一個曾經發起叛亂的人成為首領啊！綱滿臉為難，不知道該如何說服史庫瓦羅。

然而綱一恍神，對面的人抓住這個機會突然有所行動，他用力揮出左手長劍，劍鋒射出強勁的劍氣，瞄準的對象卻不是綱。

「山本！小心！」

56.

哪怕沒有言語，一個人的行為舉止也可以看出很多端倪。

當綱挺身以保護者姿態擋在家光兒子面前時，史庫瓦羅就知道他今天無法殺掉家光的兒子。

裡世界最強保標的名號可不是浪得虛名，四年前，吉留涅羅的現任首領能以十歲稚齡坐穩黑手黨家族的首領之位，除了老幹部忠心耿耿之外，全賴綱以強悍到令人咋舌的武力值鎮住那些蠢蠢欲動的勢力。

於是史庫瓦羅迅速將目標轉移到家光徒弟方才拿出來的盒子上，能夠讓家光徒弟被他一路追殺也要保護的東西，大概也就只有那個了。

佯裝要攻擊家光的兒子，劍氣實則衝著不遠處拿著盒子的少年而去，少年身手還算靈活，反應極快地避開了那一擊。

史庫瓦羅掠過綱和家光的兒子，直衝那個似乎叫山本的短髮少年，途中分神砍掉追擊而來的子彈和炸藥，這一點延遲給了少年足夠的反應時間，他抽出背後的金屬球棒，球棒隨著揮擊動作變成了一把武士刀。

少年的備戰架勢看得出他有點劍術基礎，不過也就只是基礎罷了，史庫瓦羅輕蔑一笑，一擊便擊斷少年的刀，並狠狠踹飛少年和他的銀髮同夥，在綱和家光的兒子追上來之前奪走盒子，迅速跳上鄰近的樓頂。

史庫瓦羅打開盒子，冷笑著說：「果然是彭哥列指環，家光那渾蛋，想讓自己兒子繼承十代目可沒那麼容易！」他將盒子塞進懷裡，毫不戀戰轉身就走。

「等等！不許走！」

得知盒子裡的東西是彭哥列指環，綱臉色一變，催發火焰意圖追上史庫瓦羅，腳踝卻突然被什麼東西給纏住，用力地將他拖住。

綱回頭一看，發現是不知何時出現的迪諾用長鞭捉住他。

「別追了。」迪諾拉緊鞭子，對著他的老師搖頭。

綱急得跳腳，「怎麼能不追，彭哥列戒指被他拿走了！」

「噓──」迪諾豎起食指抵在嘴唇前，揚起一個痞痞的壞笑，在里包恩和綱驚訝的目光中從外套口袋裡掏出和被搶走的那個一模一樣的黑色盒子。

57.

在警察到達現場之前，迪諾和他的部下將重傷的中長髮少年和里包恩等人送往醫院。

這一次卻不是前往彭哥列名下的醫院，而是另一間停業已久的小醫院，被加百羅涅家族悄悄盤下，裡面的醫護人員都是可靠的加百羅涅的成員。

重傷的少年被推進手術室急救，里包恩等人身上的輕傷被處理好後，迪諾讓部下們都離開房間，只留下羅馬力歐在門口守著。

從小冰箱內取出幾罐冷飲分給少年們，迪諾自己開了一罐汽水，靠在牆邊開始解釋目前的情況。

「今天你們碰上的那個少年叫巴吉爾，是令尊的弟子。」迪諾指著里包恩面前的盒子繼續說，「那個盒子裡裝的是七枚彭哥列指環，是彭哥列歷代首領傳承的信物。你父親將指環的仿製品交給巴吉爾，讓他來日本找你，真品則放在我這邊，託我悄悄交到你手上。」

「把自己的弟子當成誘餌？」里包恩挑了挑眉，語氣中的諷刺毫不掩飾。

迪諾無奈地替家光辯解，「這是個很困難的決定，最近彭哥列內部不太平靜，他想為你爭取更多時間。」

「發生什麼事？」坐在窗邊的綱突然抬頭問。

「九代目將Xanxus放出來了，而且從他出來之後九代目似乎就改變初衷，開始有傳言他更傾向讓Xanxus繼位。」迪諾沉聲說。

「Xanxus？」

綱向里包恩解釋，「他是九代目的親生兒子，也曾經是彭哥列的獨立暗殺部隊瓦利亞的首領，八年前因為發動叛變而被囚禁。方才那個叫史庫瓦羅的銀髮男人是他的部下，也是瓦利亞的成員之一。」

聽到史庫瓦羅的名字，安靜坐在一旁的山本和獄寺眼神齊齊一凝，那個男人僅用一招就打倒他們，還被奪走了屬於里包恩的重要東西，哪怕事後得知那只是個仿品也沒有讓他們心裡比較好過。

綱沒有注意到少年們的異樣，小臉像包子似的皺成一團努力思考種種不尋常之處。

「不過，彭哥列不可能接受一個曾經發動叛亂的人成為首領，更何況九代目也不是那種反覆無常的人，不久前我才與他通過電話，當時他的話語中可沒有絲毫想要換繼承人的意思。」

「然而現在義大利那邊風向已經變了，不然家光不會突然帶著指環回來。」迪諾攤手，雖然他也覺得九代目此舉和往日作風截然不同，卻也無可奈何。

「也就是說，接下來很有可能要進行指環爭奪戰了。」綱低聲說。

而那簡直是最糟的情況。

綱躍下窗臺，打開茶几上那個印著彭哥列家徽的盒子，七枚半戒指靜靜躺在黑色天鵝絨的襯墊上。

無論是爭奪首領之位導致的同室操戈，還是覬覦指環力量的外來襲擊，彭哥列過去為了這套指環流過無數鮮血，在綱眼中它就像是個被詛咒的不祥之物。

現在輪到里包恩必須面對這些了。

58.

彭哥列指環一共有七枚，分別象徵著嵐、雨、晴、雷、雲、霧和大空。大空指環為首領所擁有，另外六枚則會被交到負責保護首領的六位守護者手上。

綱仔細地將他所知道關於指環的特性和守護者的使命一一告訴里包恩，里包恩安靜地聽完，拈起盒子中央那枚大空指環仔細端詳。

「這個造型，是被分割過嗎？」

「是的，為了能更嚴謹地傳承首領之位，指環被分成兩半，分別由首領和門外顧問保管。如果首領和門外顧問中意的繼承人不同，便會展開指環爭奪戰，雙方的七位候選人兩兩對決，贏家將獲得完整的彭哥列指環，七場戰鬥後擁有較多彭哥列指環的那一方即是下一任首領和守護者。」

綱目光難掩擔憂地抬頭望向里包恩，少年依舊一臉平靜，完全看不出他在想什麼。

「里包恩，雖然你到目前為止都沒有表明接任十代目的意願，不過既然瓦利亞的人已經出手傷害門外顧問的人並試圖搶奪指環，對他們來說你已經是敵人，就算你無意首領之位，他們也不會放過你的。」

「我知道了。」里包恩見綱一副憂心忡忡的模樣，心下覺得好笑，只要擊敗對方，這個首領當或不當，還不都是他說了算？

哪怕綱不認同，里包恩依舊堅信即使武力不能解決所有問題，也能解決掉大部分的問題。

「你們想報今天的仇嗎？」里包恩從盒子中取出兩枚半指環，問在旁邊一直默默聽著的山本和獄寺，「對方應該很快就會發現他們手上的指環是假的，到時候肯定會來日本奪取真正的指環，你們要在最短時間內變強，強到足以打敗那個長毛等級的對手，怎樣？有信心嗎？」

里包恩的笑容怎麼看都有些挑釁的意味在，山本和獄寺對視一眼，在對方眼中看到高昂的鬥志，不約而同伸手取走里包恩手上的指環。

「當然有，輸了怎麼能不贏回來。等著瞧吧，下次我一定能贏！」山本說完掉頭就跑出醫院。

「里包恩先生放心吧，獄寺隼人一定不會讓您蒙羞的！」

獄寺激動地九十度鞠躬，跟在山本後頭迅速地離開了。

「啊、你們要不要──跑太快了吧這兩個傢伙！我還想問他們須不需要人幫他們特訓呢。」追到門口的綱喊到一半發現兩少年已經連背影都看不見了，沒說完的話變成吐槽。

「他們沒有向你求助表示他們自己會想辦法。」里包恩低頭看著剩下的戒指捏著下巴思考，「晴之戒給笹川、雲之戒給雲雀，這樣就剩下霧和雷兩枚戒指。」

「霧比較麻煩，霧之守護者歷來是由術士擔任，肩負著以幻術迷惑敵人的任務。」綱關上房門，走回里包恩面前，小臉像顆包子似地皺成一團，「我認識的術士不多，一個失蹤很多年、一個是九代的霧守、一個隸屬別的家族──啊啊、好像沒有適合的人選怎麼辦？」

綱煩惱地揪著自己的頭髮，里包恩卻吐出一個出乎綱和迪諾意料的名字。

「六道骸。」

「那個通緝犯？里包恩你認真的嗎！？」迪諾瞪大眼睛問。

里包恩聳聳肩，「反正也沒有其他選擇。只是那傢伙現在關在牢裡不好辦。」

「我是可以去復仇者監獄交涉看看，但是不能保證一定能將他帶出來。」綱猶豫地說。

本來在腦中思考劫獄可能性的里包恩聞言一愣，「我以為你不喜歡復仇者。」

「不，我不是不喜歡他們，只是有些原因沒辦法像普通的朋友一樣相處。」綱苦笑，「不過他們確實都挺友善的，我可以去試看看。」

復仇者？友善？

迪諾懷疑到底是他還是綱對"友善"這個詞彙有所誤解。

「只是如果我去找復仇者，就不能幫你特訓了。我打算請可樂尼洛或者風來一趟，你想讓誰幫你特訓？」

里包恩沉吟一下後回答，「風吧，我對他的武術有些興趣。順便問問可樂尼洛願不願意訓練笹川，笹川和雲雀應該都沒有人能指導他們。」他轉頭問迪諾，「你能幫忙訓練雲雀嗎？他很強，也不是靠著胖揍一頓就會服從的類型，陪他訓練會很辛苦。」

迪諾自信一笑，「沒問題，交給我吧。等巴吉爾手術結束後我就過去找他。」

里包恩道謝，俯身撈起綱放在自己肩膀上，同時抬腳往外走，「走吧，我們去找笹川和雲雀。」

迪諾猛然想起一件事，連忙喚住站在門口的里包恩，「里包恩等等，雷守的人選還沒有決定吧？」

「暫時還沒有適合的人，還是你要接手？」里包恩挑眉作勢要將雷戒交給迪諾。

迪諾慌亂地揮著手，不停搖頭，「不行啦，我可是別的家族首領耶。」

59.

里包恩在放學前回到學校將戒指交給了平和雲雀。

了平二話不說就接下了晴之戒，聽到綱會請可樂尼洛幫他進行特訓，興奮得揚言要繞並盛町三圈熱身，在綱阻止前一溜煙地衝出校門，一邊跑步一邊熱血地大喊極限。

而在學校接待室中看文件的雲雀冷靜而且堅決地拒絕了雲之戒，卻被里包恩用裡世界有更多凌駕在他之上的強者給說動，聽到里包恩承認今天在瓦利亞手上吃虧，雲雀鳳眼中閃過一抹銳利。

直到最後雲雀都沒有鬆口答應接任雲守，卻也沒有拒絕收下指環。

在里包恩看來這是默認的意思。

綱趁著里包恩和雲雀交涉時，在接待室門外連絡上他的阿爾柯巴雷諾小伙伴們。

一聽是要幫了平特訓，可樂尼洛爽快地承諾明天就會抵達日本，風也應下訓練里包恩的請求，不過他額外提了個條件，綱雖然不明白風為什麼要提出這個要求卻還是答應他。

完成今日目標的師徒兩人在夕陽中踏上回家的歸途。

一天的奔波讓綱有些昏昏欲睡，他坐在里包恩肩膀上，靠著少年的鬢邊打盹。在綱又一次差點一頭摔在地上，受不了的里包恩把綱拎下來，讓他趴在自己臂彎中。

就在綱喬了一個舒服的姿勢準備瞇一會時，里包恩突然開口，「蠢綱，澤田家光屬意蠢牛來當雷守對吧？」

「嗯。」綱軟軟地應了一聲。

「而你不贊成這個提議。」里包恩這次甚至沒用上疑問句。

藍波這個人選在里包恩聽到雷之守護者的使命──不只成為家族的雷電，還要能扛下家族的損傷，成為家族的避雷針──時自然而然就冒出來，那隻小牛幾乎天天被自己的手榴彈炸始終活蹦亂跳，生命力旺盛到讓里包恩側目。

「也不是不贊成，好好培養的話，我相信藍波以後一定會成長成值得信賴的雷守，但是他現在只有五歲，為了指環爭奪戰而將他置於危險中這種事我不能認同。」

綱懨懨地說，他是故意不告訴里包恩藍波擁有電擊皮膚的事，也沒有說出家光和波維諾家族的盤算，因為他不贊成他們的看法，沒想到里包恩自己發現了藍波身為雷守的潛質。

「那就放棄吧。」

綱疑惑地從里包恩懷中抬起頭，「欸？」

「七戰中只要取得四勝就夠了，放棄其中一場也沒什麼大不了的。」里包恩淡淡地說，「就算讓蠢牛上場他也不會贏，只是平白丟了性命。」

綱直直盯著里包恩的臉，忽地笑了。

這個孩子，真的很溫柔吶。

60.

並盛國中保健室內撥放著悠揚的古典鋼琴曲，夏馬爾用和優雅的背景音樂不搭嘎的頹廢姿勢地歪在椅子上啜飲冰啤酒，翻看最新一期的色情雜誌。

耳尖的他聽見走廊外傳來熟悉的腳步聲，步履穩健，呼吸正常，不像是受傷的樣子，卻停在門口許久沒有動靜。

那小鬼又鬧什麼彆扭了？

打了個酒嗝，夏馬爾起身開門，他很好奇是什麼原因讓獄寺主動來找他。

「嚇我一跳，原來是隼人啊，怎麼啦？需要戀愛指導嗎？」

夏馬爾用不帶一點驚訝的語氣調笑道，獄寺卻沒有如同往常一撩撥就炸毛，而是抬起頭嚴肅地看著他。

「喂、夏馬爾，請收我當弟子好嗎？我什麼都肯做，每天只要一點時間就好，請你訓練我！」

少年綠眸中盡是勇往直前的堅毅，說出的話卻像當年一樣不帶腦子，這麼多年一點長進都沒有，夏馬爾閉了閉眼。

「你還沒學乖啊。」不想多談，夏馬爾抬腳就要離開，「如果是這件事免談，回去吧。」

獄寺伸手拉住他的白大褂衣袖，焦急地說：「拜託你了，夏馬爾！敵人就要來了，我必須要盡快變強才行，里包恩先生將這枚指環託付給我，我不能讓他失望！」

夏馬爾看到獄寺手上的半戒指瞳孔乍然一縮，他伸手扣住獄寺的肩膀，厲聲斥道：「你怎麼敢隨便收下這個東西！你知不知道這枚指環代表什麼！？等等──」夏馬爾一頓，「為什麼指環只有一半？」

「另外一半聽說被九代目交給瓦利亞了。」

九代目手上的指環交給瓦利亞？

夏馬爾在心裡冷笑，如果九代目屬意的是Xanxus，八年前彭哥列早就換代了，Xanxus哪會被囚禁，更別提九代目還請綱到澤田家給里包恩當家教。

夏馬爾在第一時間便懷疑突然改變心意的九代目出了問題。

看來，是該和總部的醫療單位聯絡一下了。

夏馬爾暗忖。

瓦利亞的小鬼們，你們最好不要做出大逆不道的事，現在已經沒有人會護著你們了。

沒有注意到夏馬爾一閃而逝的殺氣，獄寺垂頭看著那半枚嵐之戒，上午被史庫瓦羅輕易打敗的屈辱令他攢緊拳頭，半戒指的稜角戳在他掌心肉上，痛楚直鑽心口。

「我知道這枚嵐之戒的意義，不管九代目為什麼改變主意，里包恩先生才是真正的十代目！我會成為彭哥列十代目的嵐之守護者，成為彭哥列無休止的暴風雨！」

少年滿腔熱血的宣示擲地有聲，夏馬爾看著他，就像看到年輕時的自己。

簡直不能更糟心。

「憑你現在的實力別說成為嵐守，連瓦利亞的門檻都構不到。」夏馬爾一臉生無可戀地吐槽，獄寺憋紅臉不敢反駁，夏馬爾轉過身繼續往前走，「為了不讓你年紀輕輕連女孩子的手都沒摸過就死掉，走吧。」

獄寺愣了好一會才反應過來對方願意指導他，歡天喜地地拔腿跟上去。

追在後面的少年沒有看見前方男人眼中的晦暗。

真正的十代目？

隼人，你不明白，彭哥列早已經失去真正的十代目了。

61.

山本武不習慣在手上戴東西，所以他在回家的路上買了條鏈子將指環繫在脖子上。

黑曜一戰見識到雲雀、里包恩和六道骸之間屬於強者的戰鬥後，想要變強的念頭越來越強烈，山本武傷癒出院後的第一件事就是拜託父親教他劍術。

然而父親拒絕了他。

「我不認為你已經有足夠的覺悟要繼承我的劍法。」山本剛伸手止住兒子下意識想脫口的反駁，「我會先教你基礎，你什麼時候達到我的標準，我才會將劍法傳授給你。」

這是個考驗。

山本很快就意識到這點。

父親傳授給他的第一課就是"心、體、技"，修練心靈、修練體能、修練技術。

熱愛棒球並且勤於練習的他不缺體能，技術就是他想學的劍術，那麼父親想要磨練的應該是他的心靈。明白過來的山本武耐著性子，遵從父親的吩咐，一遍又一遍重複著枯燥無味的基礎練習。

因為開始練劍，他在棒球方面投注的心力也就少了許多，然而山本武並不覺得可惜，他還是喜歡棒球，只是不再像以前一樣將棒球當成生命，他現在有其他上心的東西。

綱的出現令他和里包恩相熟，原本平淡的生活越來越有意思。里包恩和綱的身邊總有各種有趣的人或事，畢竟不是誰都有機會在槍林彈雨中冒險，又或是參與進黑手黨的火拼之中，山本少年享受那些刺激的經歷。

原本山本武對黑手黨的認知就是和日本黑社會一樣的義大利非法組織，不過在見過綱和迪諾之後，山本覺得黑手黨也不是真的如同普遍認為的那樣可怕，至少彭哥列和加百羅涅兩個家族是可以期待的。

能被綱那樣溫柔又強大的人所認同的黑手黨家族，山本武真的很想見識看看。

如果是和大家一起的話，就算成為黑手黨又何嘗不可？

62.

「老爸，我今天輸了。」山本少年對著站在料理臺前的父親說，他彎腰鞠躬，指環順著他的動作從衣領中滑出，鏗鏘有力的請求迴盪在店裡，「我不想再輸第二次，請你將最強劍法教給我！」

父親並沒有馬上回答，山本武的心隨著父親沉默的時間過去一點一滴沉到谷底，卻仍固執地堅持著不肯起身，直到父親聲音沙啞地開口──「武，你脖子上掛的那半枚戒指，是哪來的？」

沒有料到父親的第一個問題會是這個，山本武直起身低頭看了眼他的指環，「欸？這個是里包恩給我的。」

「……我好像一直沒問過你，里包恩的姓氏是什麼？」

「他姓澤田啊，怎麼了嗎？」

哪怕遲鈍如山本武也注意到父親的不對勁，他疑惑地看著父親放下手中的片魚刀，閉上雙眼不知道在想什麼。

就在山本武擔心父親再一次拒絕他的請求時，山本剛睜開眼，目光銳利地盯著他。

「你已經有所覺悟了嗎，武？為了守護自己的信念，和敵人拼死一戰的覺悟。」

山本武捏緊拳頭，清晰堅定地大聲回答：「有！」

山本剛嚴肅的臉上揚起一個欣慰的淺笑，低頭著手清理流理臺，嘴上說：「去吧，換好護具到道場等我。」

山本武鬆了一口氣，大聲地答應，在他返回房間拿劍道護具時突然想到一件事。

老爸是怎麼知道這戒指只有半枚？

63.

回到家的里包恩盯著爛醉如泥的家光，他父親只穿著背心和四角褲躺在客廳榻榻米上呼呼大睡，週遭散落一地的酒瓶。

綱毫不懷疑里包恩絕對有一槍斃了家光的衝動，幸好最後他的學生只是面無表情地轉身上樓。

晚上，綱在房間裡收拾行李，待風明天抵達並盛，綱完成他提出的要求後馬上就要出發去找復仇者。

趁著綱在忙，里包恩頂著微涼的秋季夜風獨自一人爬到屋頂上，撥通迪諾的手機。

『里包恩？』

迪諾的聲音聽起來驚訝極了，里包恩也不多廢話，直截了當地明說他的意圖。

「我有些事想問你。你認識那個叫史庫瓦羅的男人嗎？」

『嗯，我們是黑手黨學校的同學，他和我不一樣，在學校時就是個有名的天才，十四歲打敗了當時的瓦利亞首領劍帝杜爾，是個很強的傢伙。』

「他和綱也認識？」

『綱成為我的家庭教師後有見過幾次，怎麼說呢，他們之間感覺有點違和。』迪諾的語氣充滿困惑，『史庫瓦羅好像認識綱，不是普遍黑手黨對阿爾柯巴雷諾的認識，而是有交集的熟人那種，可是綱對史庫瓦羅完全就是個陌生人，而且我總覺得他好像總是在迴避史庫瓦羅。』

總是在迴避某個人？

里包恩想起山本的父親也被綱這樣對待。

自從去過山本家後，山本的父親時常熱情地邀他們再去吃壽司，綱老是找各種理由缺席，只有少數幾次山本奉父親的吩咐到里包恩家堵人，逼得綱不得不去的時候才乖乖就範。

而在山本的父親面前，綱總是一副手足無措卻強裝鎮定的模樣。

里包恩沉默的時間長到讓迪諾不解地開口喚道：『里包恩？你沒事吧？』

「沒，只是在思考一些事。謝謝你的消息。」

『不會，有幫上忙就好。』

給迪諾打這通電話是因為里包恩覺得那個叫史庫瓦羅的男人的態度很有意思。

從言談舉止看來明明是個桀驁不馴的性子，在綱面前卻處處退讓，下意識地收斂殺氣，甚至不曾拿劍鋒對著綱。

少年琢磨著白天銀髮男人舉動的涵義，黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾突然攀著屋簷探出頭。

「里包恩，你在上面幹什麼？也不加件外套，外面很冷小心會感冒。」

「蠢綱。」

「什麼？」

「你好囉嗦。」

里包恩笑著拎起腮幫子鼓得圓滾滾的綱，跳下屋頂從窗戶翻進臥室。

64.

扛著魚竿的家光傻愣愣地看著自家兒子空無一人的房間。

外頭天都還沒亮，他兒子跟老友上哪兒去了？

「奈奈，里包恩去哪了？他不會十四歲就開始夜不歸宿了吧？」家光衝進廚房問正在準備早餐的妻子。

奈奈停下手裡的菜刀，嗔怪地回頭看了他一眼，「胡說什麼，里包恩是半個小時前出門的，他帶著綱君去慢跑了。」

「這樣啊……」家光訕笑地抓了抓腦袋。

兒子應該不是要避著他吧？應該不是吧？

當家光打算照原定計畫去迪諾那邊看看巴吉爾的情況，順便探探迪諾口風，了解一下自家兒子守護者的選擇情況時，背對他低頭切菜的奈奈突然喚住他。

「親愛的。」

「嗯？」

「里包恩和綱君都會沒事的，對吧？」

「怎麼突然這麼問？又沒出什麼事。」妻子突如其來的問題讓家光腦袋空白一秒，裡世界赫赫有名的

彭哥列的年輕獅子強撐起笑容安撫妻子，只有他知道自己的背後冒出一層冷汗。

「更何況，里包恩可是我兒子啊！無論遇到什麼困難都會挺過去的！」

「說的也是呢。」奈奈溫婉地笑了笑，「路上小心喔。」

家光乾笑著逃也似地離開家門。

65.

「這就是超死氣狀態？」

橙黃火焰在里包恩額間熊熊燃燒，他低頭注視自己握緊又鬆開的雙手。一點燃死氣之火身體立刻變得輕盈並且充滿力量，五感也更加敏銳，真是不可思議的能力。

瞥見綱像顆球一樣把自己縮成一團，里包恩用鞋尖輕輕踢了綱的屁股一腳。

「起來，你蹲在地上幹什麼？」

「你別跟我說話，我要跟你絕交！」

黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾幼稚到不行的發言讓里包恩嘴角一抽。

這傢伙真當自己是小屁孩嗎？還絕交？

不能更委屈的綱抱著自己心裡淚流滿面，從家光那裡搶來的死氣丸連一顆都沒用上，他不過跟里包恩描述一下如何點燃火焰，那種難以用文字形容的抽象說詞連綱自己都聽不懂，哪知道這孩子不但理解了還成功點燃了死氣之火，綱覺得自己這個家教失職得簡直應該一頭撞死在山壁上。

里包恩真的是強到要逆天了，綱估計就算是彭哥列初代都沒有這樣可怕的天賦。

偉大的初代啊！您老人家的最強首領稱號快要不保了你知道嗎！？

風循著綱留下只有阿爾柯巴雷諾才看得見的指引找到這對師徒時看到的就是這副場面。

「啊、你們已經開始了嗎？」風從樹上躍下，輕巧地落在他們面前，他頭上的小猴子在他站穩前就一溜煙地奔向在旁邊追著蝴蝶玩的納茲。

「風……」

綱可憐兮兮地抬頭，那表情讓風失笑。不知道是不是因為詛咒的關係，綱變成小嬰兒後也越發像個孩子。

風拍拍綱的腦袋笑問：「怎麼啦？里包恩君欺負你了？」

綱用力地指向腦門上還燃燒著死氣之火的自家學生大聲控訴。

「他花不到五分鐘就能自行點燃死氣之火！」

「那真的很厲害呢，里包恩君果然是個天才中的天才。」風眼中閃過了然，「所以我才要提出那個條件啊。」

「欸？」

「去吧，認真地和里包恩君打一場。」風伸手把綱給拉起來，將他推向里包恩，「里包恩君還能變得更強，幫助他看到更高境界不就是你這個家庭教師的責任嗎？」

綱心底最後一絲猶豫在看到里包恩眼底的躍躍欲試時化成了無奈，這孩子怕是早就想和他交手一回了。

最強阿爾柯巴雷諾戴上了他的毛線手套，點燃了明黃色的火焰。

66.

義大利，瓦利亞總部。

「喂，我把門外顧問手上的半指環拿回來了。」

史庫瓦羅將印著彭哥列徽章的黑盒子放在會議桌上，向前一推，盒子滑過桌面穩穩停在主位上的紅眼男人面前。

「太棒了，真不愧是史庫。」

「這下子boss就是板上釘釘的十代目了。」

「嘻嘻，肯定是因為對手很菜吧，不過是幾個臭小鬼，你竟然沒殺光他們？」

面對貝爾的挑釁，史庫瓦羅難得沒有暴躁反擊，他甚至沒有絲毫平常完成任務大聲嚷嚷的張狂得意，這下連最遲頓的列維都察覺到不對勁，他和身邊的路斯里亞對視一眼，發現彼此眼中充滿疑惑。

一直垂眸盯著杯中紅酒的紅眼男人直到現在才施捨似地抬眸瞥了長髮劍客一眼，冷漠地開口，「還有什麼事？」

史庫瓦羅直直盯著男人的猩紅色的雙眼。

「我見到他了，他不在吉留涅羅。」

見到誰？誰不在吉留涅羅？

貝爾正想插嘴問道，衣袖卻被旁邊的瑪蒙扯了扯，靛色的阿爾柯巴雷諾對他做了個口型。

──快逃。

不明所以的貝爾還想追問清楚，瑪蒙已經施展幻術從位置上無聲無息地消失，同時貝爾聽見史庫瓦羅咬牙切齒的聲音。

「九代目派他去培養家光的兒子。」

空氣凝滯了一秒，Xanxus手中的玻璃酒杯破成碎片的那一剎那，危險警鈴大作的貝爾當機立斷從離他最近的那一扇窗戶破窗而出，人尚在半空中，他就感覺到憤怒之炎咆嘯著吞噬了他頭上那一排窗戶。

貝爾在空中翻了個身，像隻貓一樣靈巧無聲落地，拍去身上的塵土，歪著腦袋奇怪地對已經在地面的瑪蒙問道：「你怎麼知道boss要發飆？」

「自己去問boss。」瑪蒙抬頭看著全毀的會議室，一想到高額的維修費便心疼得想哭，表面卻平靜無波地回答。

「就是覺得boss不會說才問你啊！」

「才怪，你只是不敢去問吧。」

「嘻嘻嘻，激將法對王子沒用，快點說，不說的話我要戳你的臉了喔。」

「走開！」瑪蒙飛起來閃過貝爾蠢蠢欲動的手，轉向現在才跳下來的史庫瓦羅不滿地抱怨，「史庫瓦羅，下次你要惹boss生氣前能不能先打個招呼？」

「你們不是都躲得很快嗎？」史庫瓦羅斜睨瑪蒙一眼，以為他沒看到嗎？一提到綱這傢伙就先逃了。

一旁的貝爾上下打量史庫瓦羅，發現待在暴走的boss面前的他這次竟然完好無損，還以為他就算不被燒掉那頭長毛，至少也會被揍一頓。

貝爾萬分可惜地想。

史庫瓦羅沒理會貝爾顯而易見的失望，對著兩人還有從另一側窗戶逃生現在才走過來的路斯利亞和列維轉達boss的命令。

「回去收拾行李，boss說要去日本，今晚出發。」

瑪蒙差點維持不住一號表情，他已經猜到boss要搞事，然而他一點都不想去日本。靛色的阿爾科巴雷諾不死心地開口追問：「所有人？」

史庫瓦羅殘忍地打破他的希望。

「所有人。」

67.

里包恩對自己十分有自信，這份自信建立在他對自身實力的了解上。

所以不管是面對雲雀還是六道骸，又或者是可樂尼洛他都能從容應對，觀察對手攻擊模式，再伺機反擊一舉擊潰敵人。

直到和綱交手，他頭一次有種應該被稱做倉皇無措的感受。

黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾眉頭微蹙，額間和雙拳的火光倒映在他的雙眼中明明滅滅，似有光芒在眼底流轉。

夾帶著刺痛肌膚的炙熱拳風一次次擦著里包恩身側而過，沒有一拳擊中要害，卻把里包恩逼得不斷閃躲，他不得不全神貫注，努力閃避綱的攻擊同時試圖抓住轉眼即逝的反擊機會。

這是一場沒有生命危險，卻比生死危機更打擊里包恩的戰鬥。

綱明明不停發動攻擊，他的動作間卻沒有一絲殺氣，明顯的手下留情讓里包恩萬分挫敗，他覺得自己像是汪洋中的一艘小舟，海面風平浪靜卻寬闊無邊到讓划槳人絕望。

無力阻擋的攻擊，無法突破的防禦。

操縱明黃火焰的嬰兒身形那麼嬌小孱弱，卻是里包恩未曾見過的強大。

68.

瞧里包恩無力地倒在地上大口喘氣，綱懊悔自己將學生逼得太緊，里包恩才剛學會點燃火焰馬上就投入實戰，難免控制不好火焰輸出，後果就是導致體力迅速透支。依自家學生的天才，怕是從沒有受過這麼嚴重的挫折，綱擔心過度打擊里包恩的自尊心，會不會反而矯枉過正害他沒辦法專心接下來的特訓。

休息了好一會才調勻呼吸，恢復足夠力氣坐起身的里包恩這才發現綱竟然還在，他奇怪地問：「你不是要去復仇者監獄？還不快去。」

「欸？可是……」

里包恩一眼就看穿綱在擔憂什麼，他沒好氣地橫了不瞭解他的老師一眼。

「我像是那種受到打擊就自暴自棄的廢物嗎？」

里包恩瞇者眼睛瞪人的模樣太可怕，雖然心中確實擔心不已，綱卻還沒有神經粗到敢當著里包恩的面承認，連忙把頭搖地像是波浪鼓般。

好不容易趕走止不住瞎操心的綱，風踱步到里包恩身邊。

「他沒有用上全力，怕是連三成都不到。」

風雲淡風輕地開口，里包恩猛然低頭看向紅色的阿爾柯巴雷諾，風對他微微一笑，繼續說：「我提出代替他指導你的條件是"認真地和你打一場"，而不是"用全力和你打一場"，因為我知道他絕對辦不到後者。綱討厭紛爭，更不喜歡濫用武力，就算是為了訓練學生，他也做不到把學生當成敵人般全力以赴。」

「他也不需要。就算他保留實力，能夠打敗他的人也不多吧？」里包恩扯了扯嘴角。

他的老師比他猜測的更加強大，里包恩有些明白那句"綱是最強阿爾柯巴雷諾"的涵義了。

「那倒也未必，武力不是這世界的全部，總會有武力也解決不了的問題。」

風溫和的笑容多了一分無可奈何，用極輕的聲音低低說了一句。

里包恩注意到紅色阿爾柯巴雷諾話中的意有所指，對方卻不想深談，他示意里包恩站起身。

「休息夠了嗎？我們也該開始訓練了。先說好，我雖然沒有可樂尼洛那麼嚴厲，卻也不像綱那麼溫柔喔。」

「如果你跟他一樣我才要煩惱。」里包恩哼了一聲。

溺愛學生的老師有綱一個就夠了。

69.

託迪諾將彭哥列指環帶給里包恩，然後由綱轉述那些里包恩需要知道的彭哥列首領和守護者的訊息，家光看似把自己該做的事都丟給他人，但他並不是真的撒手不管。

戴著施工安全帽，扛起鐵鍬，家光一身工人打扮，在年輕的守護者們忙著接受特訓的時候悄悄躲在暗處觀察，確認他們的訓練進展順利。

被可樂尼洛強迫躺了兩天，一直過度訓練卻不自知的了平獲得充分休息後，終於展現出體內驚人的力量；另一邊的山本父子在傳承古老流派的招式之後，進入實戰切磋階段，儘管每天被父親打趴，山本武卻越挫越勇進步神速；而從訓練開始就不停互毆的雲組師徒，戰鬥地點已經從一開始的校舍頂樓轉移到荒郊野外，家光花了點時間才從加百羅涅的部下那邊得知兩人的行蹤。看起來雲雀已經打上癮，幸好迪諾的實力堅強，長時間交手還是一副游刃有餘的模樣。

相較其他人，夏馬爾和獄寺這對嵐師徒波折最多。無論如何改變投擲方式，獄寺的炸藥依舊擊不中天上的紙飛機，夏馬爾一邊叨唸只有他自己才聽得懂的提示，一邊暗忖自己的蠢學生什麼時後才能學會用腦。

家光幾次想要出面幫獄寺一把，只是考慮到夏馬爾的個性，八成會將獄寺塞給他，轉眼就跑得不見人影，家光只好按捺下多管閒事的衝動。

最後是里包恩。

家光藏身在樹林間，隔得遠遠地注視著剛結束一場對戰的高挑少年坐在地上喝水休息。

他其實沒有必要像個賊似地偷偷摸摸躲起來，然而家光實在不知道如何向兒子坦白自己的身分。

「既然擔心你兒子，為什麼不去和他談談呢？」軟軟的童音突然在身側響起。

「你還是老樣子，走路沒有半點聲音。」被嚇了一跳的家光無奈地低頭，風雖然一身顯眼的紅色長袍，卻還沒有周遭的灌木雜草來的高，「好久不見了，風。綱這次真的是下重本呢，請出好幾個多年不見的老朋友。」

「他對里包恩君很上心，也真心認為他會是很優秀的十代目。既然是綱的請求，我們無論如何都不會拒絕的。」

家光直盯著遠方的里包恩不說話，少年似乎是休息夠了，站起身拍去身上的塵土，又一次點燃了火焰，低頭琢磨著將火焰和他的武器結合成新的攻擊方式。

「看來里包恩也不需要擔心，餓死了，我還是先回家吃飯好了。」

見家光沉默了半天突然轉身就要走，風歪著腦袋問：「你不和里包恩君說說話嗎？」

「他不想見我，而且有些事我實在不知道要怎麼跟他開口。」家光頭也不回地擺擺手，「有空來我家坐坐吧，奈奈煮的菜可好吃了。」

回家來這些天都沒能和里包恩說上一句話，家光再遲鈍也明白兒子是故意躲著他，意識到這點的家光心裡多少有些受傷，轉念一想，如今他又有什麼資格抱怨兒子不理他，等里包恩知道正是自己將指環這個大麻煩塞給他，怕是會恨不得朝他腦門來上一槍。

想起里包恩完全不輸給職業殺手俐落的射擊架勢，家光就忍不住一個哆嗦。

70.

瓦利亞抵達日本的速度出乎家光意料的快。

收到留在西西里的替身傳來的消息，家光懊惱地扒亂自己的金髮。他早該想到的，既然史庫瓦羅見到綱在里包恩身邊，他們怎麼可能無動於衷，這下Xanxus更不會放過里包恩。

事態緊急，家光也顧不上還沒有和兒子坦白自己身分的事，第一時間將瓦利亞的消息用簡訊傳給里包恩，隨即帶上剛出院的巴吉爾，出發確認各個守護者的安危。

臨行前瞥見還在家中蹦蹦跳跳和一平風太湊在一起瘋玩的藍波，家光暗忖幸好里包恩還沒把雷之戒交給藍波，否則這孩子大概頭一個身陷危險。

另一方面，在並盛後山剛結束修練的里包恩收到家光的簡訊，意義不明地冷哼一聲，將簡訊和他的所在位置轉給他的朋友們，讓他們前來的路上小心穿著和史庫瓦羅類似制服的黑衣人。

他沒有回覆家光的簡訊，也沒有告訴家光他招集友人的舉動。

在他看來澤田家光一回到日本每天就是吃跟睡，是該好好運動一下活動活動筋骨了。

太陽已經完全消失在地平線另一端，山腳下的並盛町燈火通明，卻照不亮沒有照明的後山，他們現在所處的位置光線晦暗，只有里包恩的手機螢幕是唯一顯眼的光源。

「你不回家看看嗎？」風問正低頭敲訊息的里包恩。

「彭哥列的獨立暗殺部隊在裡世界很有名，依他們的能力要找上門不是問題，與其把危險帶回家，不如在這個偏僻的地方解決他們。」

解決他們？那可是瓦利亞啊。風無奈地苦笑。

里包恩確實很有天賦，經過這幾天的訓練他已經抓到運用死氣之火的訣竅，可是時間急迫，在風看來目前的里包恩還不夠與Xanxus抗衡，那個人畢竟曾經是最有希望成為下一任彭哥列首領的候選人。


	4. 【指環篇˙中】

71.

獄寺等人剛與里包恩會合，瓦利亞藉由瑪蒙的能力也找到了他們。

暗殺部隊全員俱是一身黑衣打扮，領頭的高大黑髮男人有一雙猩紅眼睛，臉上幾道猙獰傷疤，渾身散發著懾人戾氣。

「Xanxus，他是彭哥列九代目的兒子。」站在里包恩腳邊的風向少年們輕聲介紹。

里包恩注意到那個名叫Xanxus的男人移動的視線似乎在尋找什麼，而對方明顯越發不悅的情緒說明他並沒有看到他想找的那個人，最後紅眼男人憤怒的視線才停在他這個競爭對手身上。

對方在找綱。

明明沒有確實的根據，但是里包恩直覺就是如此告訴他。

風率先開口打破沉默，他一派自然地和對面整張臉藏在帽子下的小嬰兒打招呼，「好久不見了，毒蛇。原來你在瓦利亞，這些年綱一直都惦記著你呢，為什麼要躲著我們？」

「我才沒有躲。」不想跟風在這個問題上多作糾纏，瑪蒙回答後立即轉移話題，「還有我現在叫瑪蒙，別亂喊。綱呢？」

「他有點事要辦，出門了。」

「所以讓兩個阿爾柯巴雷諾給家光的兒子當保鑣？」

瑪蒙語氣輕蔑得讓暴躁的獄寺差點不顧一切直接扔炸藥開戰，一旁的山本眼明手快地拉住他，隨了平同來的可樂尼洛用狙擊步槍口在獄寺腰間狠狠戳了一下，痛得獄寺不得不冷靜下來。

「只是陪練而已。」風不受己方的騷動影響輕鬆地解釋，「雖然不想插手彭哥列的事，但是綱都開口了，也沒辦法拒絕他呢。」

「兩個阿爾柯巴雷諾又如何。」一直一言不發的紅眼男人終於開口，他的聲音嘶啞粗嗄。男人舉起左手，巨大的火焰波動在他掌心凝聚。這下連其他的瓦利亞成員臉色都是一變，紛紛從Xanxus身邊退開。

對方毫無掩飾的殺氣讓里包恩瞇起黑眸，他將手伸進外套裡，搭在列恩變成的CZ-75上。

「澤田里包恩，去死吧！」

里包恩嗤笑，「誰先死還不知道呢。」

就在戰鬥一觸即發之際，突然飛來一柄丁字鎬插在兩人之間的岩地，打斷里包恩和Xanxus的對峙。

「慢著，Xanxus，到此為止！接下來，由我仲裁。」

跑了大半個並盛町的家光氣喘吁吁地說。

尋找守護者卻連續撲空兩次後家光就有不妙的預感，現在看到里包恩身邊那幾個少年，哪還不明白自己是被兒子給擺了一道。

「那是誰啊？」察覺到家光莫名其妙哀怨的眼神，獄寺語氣不善地瞪了回去。

可樂尼洛瞥了眼轉過頭完全不想回答的里包恩，主動接口，「澤田家光，彭哥列的門外顧問，平時不屬於彭哥列，但是在家族危急的時候，是地位緊次於首領的二把手。」

「也是里包恩君的父親。」風幫著補充。

「原來他就是里包恩先生的父親！？彭哥列的二──」

里包恩臉上的陰沉把獄寺剩下的話嚇得說不出口，這才想起來里包恩貌似很討厭他父親。

氣氛一時有些尷尬。

不明所以的了平一巴掌重重地拍在里包恩背上，大聲地安慰道：「別難過啊澤田，不過就是你爸是個黑手黨嘛！誰家沒有個糟心親戚！」

「……白癡草皮頭。」

72.

差點被了平的話給擊倒的家光堅強地頂著瓦利亞嘲諷的目光和阿爾柯巴雷諾憐憫的眼神拿出九代首領的兩紙敕令，分別交給Xanxis和里包恩。

敕令頂端上燃燒著橙黃的死氣之炎，證明敕令確實是出自九代目之手。

信中以義大利文陳述九代目和門外顧問家光在繼承人的選擇上產生分歧，因此決定進行指環爭奪戰，擁有相同指環的候選人進行一對一決鬥，取得較多完整指環的那一方即是下一任彭哥列首領。

「這不是九代目的筆跡。」讀完全文的里包恩突然說，清冷的黑眸掃過他面前的Xanxus又移向家光，「我看過九代目給綱的親筆信，這張敕令的字跡雖然很像，但是每一個S的轉筆習慣都和綱收到的信上的不同。」

「沒想到你會發現這點。」家光為兒子的敏銳訝異，他解釋道，「九代目畢竟年紀大了，很多事情都無法親力親為，家族內部文書多半由專人代筆，他審閱過後沒問題才會印上死氣之炎作為憑證。這件事在家族高層中不是秘密，所有守護者和九代目的心腹都知道。」

如果九代目有能力給綱寫親筆信，會沒有辦法親筆書寫這封事關繼承人的重要敕令？

儘管內心存疑，里包恩卻沒有與家光爭辯，他在等更多線索，如果事情真的如他所猜測，那麼這場繼承人爭奪戰中還缺少一個關鍵因素：不公的裁判。

等那兩個帶著眼罩，自稱是直屬九代目的切爾貝洛機關的女人跳出來時，里包恩譏誚地勾起嘴角。

這下他能確定Xanxus的打算了。

曾經發動叛變卻失敗的首領之子該如何繼承首領位置呢？

一、沒有其他繼承人，二、戴罪立功。

真是難為你想出這場鬧劇，Xanxus。

73.

待瓦利亞和切爾貝洛相繼離開後，在場只剩下澤田父子這一方的人，面對面無表情的兒子，家光突然侷促不安起來，想解釋自己的身分卻又不知道如何開口。

「澤田家光，」里包恩看了一眼跟在家光身後的巴吉爾，平靜地連名帶姓直呼父親的名字，「一段時間不見，沒想到你連私生子都這麼大啦。」

和兒子多年不見，家光沒想到除開彭哥列的事之後，兒子對他說的第一句話竟然以為巴吉爾是他的私生子。

整個人像被雷劈過一樣，彭哥列的門外顧問衝上前抓住兒子的肩膀急切地說：「巴吉爾是我的弟子不是私生子！里包恩你聽我解釋──」

儘管家光急到要吐亂碼，只是沒事想刺激父親一下的里包恩完全沒有要聽家光廢話的意思，他打斷父親的話逕自問他的問題：「九代守護者現在是誰待在九代目身邊？」

「欸？這時候應該都不在，守護者也是很忙的。」

「那我勸你最好馬上回九代目身邊一趟。」里包恩說，同時撥開家光握住他肩膀的手。他並不喜歡和別人有肢體接觸，目前為止唯二的例外只有母親和綱。

「什麼？」

「綱口中的九代目性情溫和，不喜爭端，不是會因為繼承問題而發起指還爭奪戰的人。能察覺異樣的心腹不在身邊、突然變更原先的決定、不同以往的行事作風、連身為心腹的你都沒有聽說過的切爾貝洛，這些加起來足夠你警惕了吧？」里包恩雙手抱胸斜睨著家光。

不曾往這個方向思考過的家光立刻明白里包恩話裡的意思，一瞬間宛如墜入冰窖般渾身發冷，他是為數不多知道搖籃事件真相的人，Xanxus對九代目的滔天憎恨確實很有可能做出這種極端行為。

身為彭哥列的門外顧問，他確實應該馬上回西西里總部確認九代目的安危，可是身為一個父親，他又怎麼能丟下隨時可能有生命危險的兒子，特別是連綱都不在的時候。

接收到家光掙扎的目光，里包恩翻了個白眼，「看我幹什麼？那是你選擇效忠的首領吧？」

「我很抱歉，里包恩。」家光捏緊拳頭，充滿歉意地低聲說：「你能照顧好你自己嗎？」

「很顯然，這件事我已經做了十幾年。」里包恩不以為然地撇嘴，他轉過身，「謊說得漂亮點，不要讓媽媽擔心。還有，綱很在乎九代目，你最好保證他老人家平安無事。」

74.

「我們損失了兩個監獄的人手，又費了不少工夫才將六道骸押送到北西伯利亞最嚴密的牢房，結果你希望我們把人放出來給彭哥列當霧守？」葉卡雙手抱胸，陰森森地瞪著面前一團球似的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾，「你在開什麼玩笑，綱。」

復仇者只用一雙眼睛就讓綱忍不住打個哆嗦，當然西伯利亞的極寒天氣也佔了很大一部分的原因，習慣西西里溫暖的綱套著一層又一層的保暖衣物，五短身材加上厚重的服裝，怎麼看怎麼滑稽。

綱抽了抽被凍得通紅的鼻子，吸回差點流出來的鼻水，頂著葉卡彷彿要吃人的目光，硬著頭皮道歉卻堅持他最初的請求。

盯著綱低垂的腦袋，葉卡更加惱火，倒不是因為六道骸的事情難辦，而是當世上數一數二的強者為了一件在他眼中微不足道的小事低頭，讓葉卡無法接受。

連復仇者都曾欠這位黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾人情，明明擁有足以在世界上橫著走的實力，然而這傢伙向來沒有絲毫身為頂尖強者的自覺，一舉一動都當自己只是個手無縛雞之力的普通人，偶爾還會透露出膽小怯弱的一面。

就像百慕達所言，沒有比這傢伙更會扮豬吃老虎的人。

惡狠狠地瞪著那顆毛茸茸的球半天，最後葉卡還是退了一步，無可奈何地長嘆口氣。

「就算我們願意放出六道骸，難道他就會乖乖地擔任彭哥列的霧守？」

「我也沒把握，總是要試試看才會知道結果。」思及六道骸對黑手黨的憎恨，綱也相當頭疼，但是他不能放棄，里包恩需要一個強大的霧守，六道骸是最適合的人選。

葉卡嘖了一聲，沒有把握還敢上復仇者監獄要人，也就綱幹得出這種事。

「我去問問百慕達的意思，你先去見六道骸吧。先說好，如果不能保證六道骸不會繼續惹是生非，我們是絕對不會放人的。」

綱眼睛一亮，重重地點頭，「謝謝你，葉卡！」

復仇者不耐煩地揮揮手，示意手下帶綱去見六道骸。

75.

「讓我給黑手黨賣命？你在開什麼玩笑？」

儘管被六道骸用"你是傻子嗎"的表情鄙視，綱第一時間想到的卻是骸竟然跟葉卡說一模一樣的話。

綱抱著熱呼呼的茶杯暖手，組織了一下語言才開口。

「如果你成為彭哥列的霧守，就能夠利用彭哥列的勢力庇護島城犬和柿本千種。」

他認真注視著骸不屑的冷笑。

「別說你不需要，你們的所作所為已經傳遍裡世界，現在不只復仇者在追緝他們，連其他勢力都蠢蠢欲動，打著你們是裡世界公敵的旗號，想從他們身上得到艾斯托拉涅歐家族的實驗結果。」

自從被轉移到西伯利亞後，六道骸的消息渠道便不如從前靈通，他臉色一沉，咬牙切齒地唾棄：「……那些骯髒的大人。」

「彭哥列畢竟是裡世界的龍頭，下一任首領的霧之守護者這個身分能嚇阻不少心懷不軌的人，你雖然很強，但畢竟終究還是一個人，整個裡世界傾力追殺不是那麼容易對付的。」

六道骸沉默許久，突然瞇眼打量綱，問了個不相干的問題。

「我接下彭哥列霧守的位置，彭哥列的勢力庇護我、犬和千種。那你呢？那你又能獲得什麼？你又不是彭哥列的人，拿復仇者欠你的人情換一個彭哥列霧守，於你又有什麼好處？」

綱歪著腦袋，不解骸為什麼這麼問。

「里包恩是我的學生，對他有利的事不就是對我有利嗎？」

「你們的師生關係只是一時的，能維持五年還是十年？你不會以為等他繼承首領之後他還會念著這份恩情吧？」

綱用力搖頭否決骸的說法。

「別說五年十年了，就算是現在，里包恩也不是那種會被挾製的人。我不被里包恩壓榨就不錯了，哪敢挾恩求報！」

「那你為什麼還要幫他？」

「因為他是我的學生啊。」

得，這對話根本沒辦法繼續！與其繼續跟這傻子說話，還不如回罐頭裡泡著！

六道骸額間青筋蹦達著，如果不是手腳都上了鐐銬，他肯定一三叉戟戳穿黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾的腦門。

腦袋驀然一陣發涼，綱小心翼翼地打量滿臉不高興的骸，雖然不明白對方在生什麼氣，綱還是繼續說：「我到澤田家一年多了，直到現在依舊看不透里包恩在想什麼，總覺得他並不想成為彭哥列十代目，參加指環爭奪戰也不過是拿瓦利亞當成磨練自己和朋友們實力的墊腳石。就這點來說，他和你、和雲雀恭彌都挺像的，你們都不斷地追求更強的自己。」

綱將微涼的茶杯放回桌上。

「如果是這樣，彭哥列指環將會帶給你們很大的幫助。這套指環不僅僅是一種身分象徵，它蘊含強大的力量等待適合的擁有者去挖掘。」

六道骸沒有馬上給出綱想要的答覆，只說他要再考慮一下。

當看守的復仇者準備帶骸離開會客室，綱突然喊住他。

「骸，既然你討厭黑手黨卻又無法徹底消滅它，那麼、要不要試著改變它？」

骸回過頭，看著那個圓滾滾可笑至極的阿爾柯巴雷諾。

「黑手黨中確實存在很多不堪入目的黑暗，太多人為了利益拋棄良知，然而這些都是錯的。黑手黨最初是民防武裝集團，是為了守護而成立，雖然大部分的家族早已忘記這件事，但還是有人恪守祖訓。彭哥列早年為了生存也曾經走上歪路，不過九代目一直致力於帶領家族回歸初代建立家族的初衷，如果有彭哥列帶頭，其他的黑手黨家族也會慢慢跟著做出改變。」

綱微微一笑，在六道骸眼中，那個笑容和他的話語一樣，天真又愚蠢到讓人無法直視。

「我相信未來是可以期待的。」

76.

「六道骸和綱走了。」葉卡沉聲說。

「這不是預料之中的事嗎？」脖子掛著透明奶嘴的嬰兒站在窗邊，看著六道骸和綱搭乘的車子逐漸遠去，「越是身處黑暗之中，越嚮往光明。連斯佩德數百年的執念都能放下，更不用說六道骸，號稱經歷六世輪迴，說穿了他仍只是個小鬼罷了。」

嬰兒頓了頓，繼續說：「不管怎麼說，至少這次先把欠綱的人情給還了，省得到時候不好辦。」

「這樣真的沒關係嗎？」

「別擔心，綱遲早會站在我們這邊。他從不會為自己而戰，能驅使他正面迎戰的唯一因素就只有守護同伴，他想保護的人越多，對我們就越有利。」

透明奶嘴的嬰兒聲音帶著笑意。

「命運之日之後便是代理人戰爭，為了不讓身邊的人成為下一任阿爾柯巴雷諾，綱一定會站在我們這邊。」

77.

綱和六道骸抵達到日本時已是深夜，六道骸說他有些事要去辦，綱猜測他大概要先去見島城犬和柿本千種，也沒多問，只是告知他霧之戰的時間後兩人便分開行動。

收到里包恩的訊息，綱知道他們正在校舍進行嵐之戰，於是綱直接前往並中，在校門口碰上臉色陰鬱的雲雀，綱忍著想逃跑的衝動，擠出笑容和對方打招呼，結果寒喧的話還沒說完，校舍突然發生劇烈爆炸。

綱在校門口清楚看見那明豔的火光和四碎的玻璃，他愣了半天才回過神，雲雀已經不知去向，想起雲雀對學校的熱愛，現在親眼見到校舍被炸──綱忍不住一個激靈，連忙邁開短腿追上去。

綱試圖阻攔雲雀，不讓他攻擊負責守衛的瓦利亞成員，然而徒勞無功，火大的雲雀根本聽不進任何勸阻，把他一路上看到的所有人都打個半死。

「不行啦！咳咳咳，恭彌君，你這樣會害里包恩喪失資格的！」

「我不在乎。」

「我在乎啊！我很在乎！求求你了快停手！咳咳咳咳咳咳──」

綱嘶啞的哀求聲中夾雜著劇烈的咳嗽聲，雲雀一拐掀翻最後一個逃走的瓦利亞隊員，鳳眼冰冷地掃過校舍走廊上的入侵者們，彎腰將咳得撕心裂肺卻還緊緊抓著他褲管的綱一把揪起，扔給遠處的里包恩後，才開口質問在場的所有人。

「你們在我的學校做什麼？」

「臭小子！你到底是誰？」被雲雀掠倒的人都是瓦利亞雷擊隊的成員，目睹部下慘狀的列維憤怒地抽出背上的武器，直直往雲雀的方向衝去。

雲雀不但輕而易舉避開列維的攻擊後還絆倒對方，並且很不客氣地往列維肚子上重重補了一踢，凌厲的目光掃過在場所有人：「非法入侵校園加上破壞校舍，我要在此以連帶責任將你們全部宰了。」

「連我們也一起嗎！？」剛結束戰鬥還沒恢復體力的獄寺癱坐在地上嘴角抽搐。

山本仍一派輕鬆地笑說：「真不愧是雲雀學長，超級熱愛學校呢。」

里包恩無視周圍的騷動，只顧著打量被扔到他懷裡的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾。綱穿著還不到季節的厚外套，脖子上纏著圍巾，大眼睛濕漉漉的卻沒什麼精神，臉頰和鼻子都泛著不正常的通紅，里包恩不用探額頭就能感覺道綱身上散發的熱氣。

「你感冒了？」里包恩緊緊皺起眉頭問道。'

綱用很重的鼻音嗯了一聲，「西伯利亞太冷了。」

里包恩手背貼上綱的額頭，果不其然嬰兒肌膚的溫度高得驚人，里包恩把綱放在自己肩膀上，同時嫌棄地數落他，「蠢貨，你連自己在發燒都不知道嗎？」

「原來是發燒啊，我想說怎麼會又冷又熱的……」綱靠在里包恩臉邊含糊地說。

「你是傻的嗎？都幾歲的人了還不會照顧自己！」旁邊聽到他們對話的夏馬爾沒好氣地伸手猛戳綱的額頭，有退燒能力的蚊子隨著他的動作在綱臉頰上叮了一包。

整個人暈呼呼的綱被戳的重心不穩差點從里包恩肩膀上摔下去，被里包恩接住抓進懷裡。

「你說什麼我沒聽懂，我今年不是才兩歲嗎？」全身無力掛在里包恩胳膊上的綱撇過頭裝死。

黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾的無賴發言把夏馬爾氣笑了，還想跟綱繼續鬥嘴卻被里包恩一個磣人的瞪視給制止。

見綱已經燒得迷糊，里包恩決定先帶他回家休息，走廊另一端阻擋雲雀不成的切爾貝洛大聲喊住他。

「澤田里包恩先生，請立即制止你的雲守，否則我們要判定你失去資格了！」

「妳判啊。」里包恩回過頭對著切爾貝洛和瓦利亞諷刺地笑道：「我倒要看看彭哥列家族是不是真的就這樣接受一個曾經發動叛變的人成為首領。」

無論是切爾貝洛還是瓦利亞都因為里包恩的話僵住了。

史庫瓦羅捏緊拳頭，死死瞪著里包恩，「這個臭小鬼！」

瑪蒙暗暗心驚里包恩的敏銳，為了boss的計劃，瓦利亞比澤田更需要這場指環爭奪戰，沒想到對方不但看透這點，甚至毫不避諱拿出來施壓。

雲雀看明白對方的進退兩難，不屑地嗤笑一聲，抬手準備繼續把他們所有人都打趴時──「喂、雲雀。」

「做什麼？你也想被咬殺嗎？」再一次被阻止的雲雀不耐煩地問，他心想如果里包恩沒有足以說服他停手的理由，就先抽他一頓再說。

「我讓蠢綱把六道骸弄出獄了。」里包恩說，「如果你還想和他打架的話最好現在先收手，好戲還在後面呢。」

雲雀動作一頓，他瞇起眼睛，放下雙拐，看向抱著綱逐漸走遠的里包恩的背影，「你又再打什麼主意？」

里包恩沒有停下腳步，只是輕笑著說：「我什麼都沒做，有人想要演戲，還不允許我看戲不成？」

78.

「真的是非常抱歉！」

夏馬爾的蚊子治療效果一如既往的好，睡了一覺的綱起床後高燒完全退去，全身舒坦沒有殘留半點不適，然而眼前跪在地上叩頭，怎麼都叫不起來的了平和獄寺，讓綱恨不得自己再回床上躺個十天半個月。

里包恩低頭專心品嘗手中的咖啡，沒義氣地無視了綱投來的求救目光。

到目前為止比賽已經進行三場，除了最初就打算棄權的雷戰，另外兩場的晴戰和嵐戰也都慘敗。

了平雖然素質體能都很優秀，卻輸在經驗不如路斯利亞。獄寺則是差點搶到指環，卻因為對手不要命的打法在最後一刻敗退。

少年們懊悔的模樣讓綱不忍心再苛責他們，更何況若非事發突然，這些優秀的孩子本來可以有更多時間可以慢慢成長，而不是在短短幾天內便必須戰勝裡世界有名的職業殺手。

綱伸出手揉亂眼前腦袋低垂的兩人的頭髮。

「輸了就輸了，你們還活著這才是最重要的，只要還活著就有希望。」

少年們身上傷痕累累，就算沒有親眼觀戰綱也能看出他們經歷過多麼驚險的戰鬥。

幸好，他們都還活著。

站在窗台邊上的風想了想，決定還是不告訴綱獄寺真的差點死在戰鬥中的事。

若輸了嵐戰，他們便沒有其他退路，接下來四場戰鬥都必須獲勝才行，有所覺悟的獄寺原本打算和貝爾菲戈爾死戰到底，如果不是里包恩在最後關頭突然問了一句──綱已經到並盛了，你想讓他替你收屍嗎？──這句話激起獄寺的求生意志，只怕現在真的要辦喪事。

見少年們仍難以釋懷的模樣，綱心下嘆息。

七場戰鬥一開始就連三敗，如今情勢嚴峻，綱反而不再緊張得胡思亂想。下一場若是勝了，便還有轉機，若是敗了，他也會保證這些孩子們平安無事。

他拍拍獄寺的手臂，說：「你們也不用太擔心，就算輸了指環戰，我也會保護你們的。」

如果不是很清楚綱沒有那個腦子，里包恩都要為這招激將法喝采了。

注意到無論是已經打過的了平和獄寺，又或是今晚即將上場的山本，表情都閃過對自身實力的懊惱和不甘，里包恩無聲地笑了笑。

看來他不需要拿雲雀或六道骸來激勵他們了。

79.

除了獄寺、山本和了平之外，迪諾也帶著羅馬利歐來了，還有紅與藍兩位阿爾柯巴雷諾，這麼多的訪客讓里包恩的臥室顯得有點擠。

「你被恭彌修理得很慘呢。」坐在里包恩大腿上的綱同情地看著自己前學生臉上的青紫。

「他真的是個問題兒童，下手超狠的。」正在冰敷嘴角的迪諾苦笑，不小心扯到傷口疼得倒抽口氣。

雲雀恭彌的實力超出他的預期，不只勝過同齡人，連迪諾要對付他都有些吃力，若不是迪諾的戰鬥經驗比雲雀豐富，恐怕早就被打敗。

「不說這個了，我今天來除了回報恭彌的訓練成果之外，也想和山本聊聊他的對手史庫瓦羅。」

「迪諾先生認識那個人？」山本好奇地問。

迪諾點頭，「在綱成為我的家庭教師之前，他就已經是黑手黨間有名的劍客，他磨練劍法的方式很獨特，不限地域，不斷挑戰各種劍術並吸收對方的劍法。聽聞這個消息的瓦利亞便找上他，史庫瓦羅提出加入的條件是要跟當時瓦利亞的首領，有劍帝之稱的杜爾決鬥。那時後所有人都覺得這不過又是一個不自量力想挑戰劍帝威名的小鬼，毫無疑問杜爾會贏，不過──」

「史庫瓦羅贏了。」山本接口。

「他不但贏了，還殺死了劍帝。」迪諾嚴肅地沉聲說，「經過兩天的生死鬥，史庫瓦羅最後砍下杜爾的腦袋，同時也完成他目前的劍法。」

「砍、砍下腦袋？」了平瞠目結舌。

「嗯，這件事說來挺奇怪的。之前交手的劍客，史庫瓦羅只要贏了就不會再對他們下手，他從來沒有在挑戰劍術的過程中殺人，杜爾是唯一的例外。沒有人知道史庫瓦羅對杜爾痛下殺手的原因，也沒有人知道為什麼彭哥列沒有追究這件事，還是讓史庫羅加入瓦利亞。」

迪諾也不明所以，那時候他不過是個不願意繼承家族的繼承人，恨不得離黑手黨的一切都遠遠的，所以根本不清楚詳情。

「聽說瓦利亞內部本來還有些異議，不過那畢竟是個實力至上的組織，史庫瓦羅加入後很快就在瓦利亞站穩腳跟，直到Xanxus空降成為瓦利亞首領之前，他一直是瓦利亞中最強的殺手。」

聽到這裡綱突然插口，「九代雷守賈納許有提過這件事，不過很含糊，他只說杜爾死有餘辜。我想應該和彭哥列內部事務有關，以後別提這件事了。」

這表示杜爾可能真的犯過什麼嚴重錯誤，所以彭哥列才沒有怪罪史庫瓦羅，不過這些就不是迪諾這個同盟家族首領能夠知道的事了。

迪諾點頭表示明白，他扯回話題對山本鄭重交代。

「總而言之，史庫瓦羅是個打敗許多流派的高手，太依靠流派是不會贏的。你要打敗他，就必須超越流派。」

80.

山本因為迪諾的話陷入迷茫，時雨蒼燕流是他唯一會的劍法，他要如何超越自身流派去戰勝一個打敗過許多流派的劍術高手？

「如果你不知道該如何是好的話，要不要試著和你父親談談？」綱拍拍山本的手，提醒他，「他不只是你父親也是你師父，身為劍客他的經驗比你豐富，也許能給你更好的建議。」

山本聞言眼睛一亮，迫不及待地匆匆離去，其他人見狀也紛紛告辭。

送走大家之後，綱才露出擔憂的神情。

「武他不會有事吧？」

里包恩奇怪地問：「你不是已經決定好輸了就出手保護我們，還擔心什麼？」

「那是兩回事，就算已經做好決定還是會忍不住擔心。」綱噘嘴嘟嚷。

「多給我們一些信心吧。」里包恩掐了綱圓滾滾的臉頰一下，在綱反擊前迅速收回手，「為了自己想要保護的東西，我們可是會變得更強的──怎麼？」

瞥見綱驀然笑了開來，里包恩揚眉問。

「沒什麼，我只是覺得這樣很好。」綱笑得眉眼彎彎，開心地說，「為了守護重要的東西而讓自己更強大，沒有比這個更好的理由了。」

看著那張洋溢著純粹喜悅的小臉，里包恩忍不住又掐了一把綱肉呼呼的臉頰，然後無視掉綱的抗議。

里包恩知道綱所想的和自己不盡相同，也不打算糾正他。

他們現在不只是為了自己與身邊的人而戰，瓦利亞想要的可不只是彭哥列首領之位，他們還想帶走綱。

比起那個里包恩從來沒有放在心上的彭哥列十代目位置，後者更讓里包恩無法容忍。

開戰前里包恩已經和他的守護者們取得共識，這場仗要爭奪的不只是指環，還有綱，所以了平和獄寺才會無法釋懷自己的戰敗，他們誰都不希望綱離開。

今晚山本能贏就算了，不能贏的話，乾脆造反好了。直接宰了Xanxus，他就是彭哥列僅剩的繼承人，想來九代目也不會拿他怎樣。

里包恩捏著下巴思考著用暴力解決一切的計畫。

背後突然一陣惡寒，綱提心吊膽地回頭看向笑得意味深長的里包恩。

「里包恩，你是不是在打什麼壞主意？」

「沒有。」里包恩一臉純良地否認。

一年前的綱也許會相信這個答案，但是現在他要是再相信里包恩的話，乾脆跟里包恩姓澤田算了。

被敷衍還無可奈何的綱氣鼓鼓地扔了一頂帽子和另一把CZ-75給自家學生。

「這是今年的生日禮物。手槍是找人訂製的，你待會試看看襯不襯手。」

帽子正是里包恩之前讓列恩變成和綱擁有的那頂一樣的寬簷禮帽，只是襯帶從黃色換成橙色。新的手槍和上一把CZ-75外觀看起來一模一樣，不過握在手中就能察覺無論是重量還是觸感都不同。

看來得花點時間和這把新武器磨合一下。里包恩心想，反手把帽子扣在頭上。接著又思及之前自己不願意在大庭廣眾下持槍的猶豫竟然被綱注意到。

他漫不經心地開口，「你每次出門回來都給我帶禮物，是把我當蠢牛一樣的五歲小孩哄嗎？」

「怎麼可能，哪有你這麼兇殘的五歲小孩唔啊疼疼疼疼疼！」

被里包恩殘忍地扯開臉頰，綱痛到雙眼泛淚，從里包恩的魔掌中掙脫後，捂著紅腫的臉頰躲得遠遠地。

里包恩哼笑，「我也已經幫你準備好生日禮物了。」

「……你不會又給我準備寶寶讀物吧？」綱幾乎不抱任何期待地問，一邊提防著里包恩再次出手，一邊小心翼翼地挪動。

「怎麼可能，我像是那種沒創意的人嗎？」里包恩將看起來輕飄飄沒什麼重量的禮物盒拋給綱。

聽到里包恩的話，有些雀躍的綱打開盒子，愣了許久才反應過來那是什麼。

他就不該對里包恩這個惡劣的傢伙抱有任何期待！

「里包恩你是魔鬼嗎！？絕交！我要跟你絕交！」

阿爾柯巴雷諾惱羞成怒地抄起禮物盒砸向他家從不懂什麼叫尊師重道的學生，里包恩壞笑的同時靈敏地閃過被當成兇器的盒子，一條可愛糖果造型的鵝黃格紋包屁褲從盒中飛出，無聲地落在地上。

81.

實在太安靜了。

遠方的彭哥列大宅門窗緊閉，靜謐得不尋常。

換下橘色工人服，一身筆挺西裝的家光神情凝重地放下望遠鏡。

家光並不意外Xanxus會被放出來，九代目早就對這個曾經想奪位的兒子心軟，只是之前時機不對，怕Xanxus會對還年幼的里包恩下手，才一直拖到綱成為里包恩的家庭教師後才解除Xanxus長達八年的冰封。

他們都以為就算Xanxus要再次發難也需要時間籌備，然而家光和分散在世界各地的九代守護者取得聯繫後才驚覺自從Xanxus被釋放後竟然就沒有守護者再見過九代目。

回到義大利後心底的不安越發強烈，家光按捺焦躁的情緒，背後叢林間傳出細微的聲響，家光回過頭。

「是拉爾嗎？」

「嗯。我們的據點被發現了，目前全員平安撤離，正在往這裡集合的路上。」來人是個頭上戴著護目鏡的嬰兒，她的右臉上有片猙獰的傷痕，背上背著一把比她身高還高出幾倍的步槍，「我來之前收到綱的請求，他託我替他探望九代目。不過就算他不說我也會來的，不管怎麼說我都是CEDEF的人。」

「現在無法正大光明的進去拜訪了。接下來我們要潛入彭哥列總部，目的是救出九代目，或者，」家光一頓，艱難地吐出最後幾個字，「──確認九代目的生死。」

家光垂頭對拉爾沉聲說，「在此之前能請妳先別告訴綱義大利的異狀嗎？」

「為什麼？」拉爾一怔，不解地問。

「他已經不是彭哥列的人了，不需要再為彭哥列的事操心，這是九代目和我的共識。事實上，如果不是為了爭取Xanxus的認同，本來培養里包恩的事也不該拜託他。」

家光的聲音很輕，這個被稱為"彭哥列的年輕雄獅"的男人在經歷過了許多事情後，已經可以在他身上看出歲月的痕跡。

而受詛咒的嬰兒卻依舊是嬰兒。

「……好，我答應你。」

82.

雨之戰開始前瓦利亞眾人終於見到那位傳說中的最強阿爾柯巴雷諾，不同於貝爾的好奇，根本不想見到綱的瑪蒙硬著頭皮飛上前寒喧。

「好久不見了，綱。」

「嗨，毒蛇、啊，風說你現在叫瑪蒙對吧？好久不見了，你在瓦利亞過得好嗎？」綱從里包恩肩膀上躍到地面，抬頭對半空中的瑪蒙充滿歉意地說，「抱歉我昨天身體不太舒服，沒有打招呼就先離開了。」

綱友好的態度太過理所當然，瑪蒙嘴角一抽，「……你真的一點都沒變。」

「我還是我，為什麼要變？」綱歪著腦袋不解地問。

「我們現在是敵人！敵人啊！你可不可以有點自覺！？」

貝爾驚奇地眨眨金色瀏海掩蓋下的眼睛，瑪蒙在瓦利亞中算是最淡定的傢伙，可是他和黃色的阿爾柯巴雷諾竟然沒說幾句話就開始抓狂。

瑪蒙這會可不關心貝爾在想什麼，只要在綱面前他就異常煩躁，綱總是這樣天真又粗神經，老是搞不清楚狀況，這麼一個笨蛋罵了他不會還口，打又打不過，偏偏他還欠他一卡車的人情，在瑪蒙看來，沒有比和綱相處更累人的事。

「在場的所有人裡只有我不屬於彭哥列，你們都是同一個家族的人，怎麼也算不上敵人吧？」綱弱弱地解釋。

去你的不屬於彭哥列！在場所有人就你沒資格說這句話！

瑪蒙不用回頭都可以感覺到坐在頂樓的boss的怒氣，他果斷放棄對話，飛回表情同樣難看的史庫瓦羅身邊抱怨：「所以我才說我不想見這傢伙！」

「有什麼不滿你自己去和boss說啊！」史庫瓦羅吼了回去。

「他為什麼要生氣？」綱有些委屈地問自家學生。

「因為你是個笨蛋。」里包恩鄙視地說，他都想同情對方的阿爾柯巴雷諾了。

「我才不笨。」綱氣呼呼地嘟嚷，同時因為Xanxus灼人的目光而把自己藏到里包恩背後，他跳起來攀在雙黑少年肩膀，只露出一雙眼睛偷覷高處的Xanxus，在和對方紅眼四目交接那刻又為他眼中的怒氣而像受驚的兔子般縮回里包恩背後，緊張地悄聲問：「里包恩，Xanxus為什麼一直盯著我？」

「我怎麼知道？」里包恩眼神冰冷地迎上Xanxus的瞪視，語氣卻是不變的輕鬆，沒有讓看不到他表情的綱查覺絲毫異常，「你是不是曾經招惹過他？」

「怎麼可能，我只見過他一次，而且那時候我們根本沒說到話。」

一旁的迪諾抹去額間冷汗，心裡萬分佩服自家師弟的勇氣和演技，一邊敷衍他們的老師一邊還能用眼神和Xanxus叫陣，里包恩果然很有黑手黨首領的氣魄。

83.

瓦利亞差一勝便能結束指環戰，史庫瓦羅對這場比賽勢在必得。

他完全沒有把山本武放在眼裡，不過是個劍術初學者，就算經過嚴厲特訓，短短幾天的時間又能有多大長進。

直到山本武的刀鋒捲起水花環繞周身，擋下史庫瓦羅的攻擊，史庫瓦羅才開始正視這個少年。

那是時雨蒼燕流的守式七型，繁吹雨。

山本是個很普遍的日本姓氏，所以史庫瓦羅一直沒有放在心上，然而繼承時雨蒼燕流，又姓山本的劍客──史庫瓦羅嘖了一聲。

這小鬼該不會是那個人的兒子吧？

思及夏馬爾、紅藍兩位阿爾柯巴雷諾都出馬幫忙訓練家光兒子和他的守護者，史庫瓦羅越發肯定自己的猜測。

這下麻煩了。

84.

史庫瓦羅的心亂了。

雖然他的表現看不出異常，可是山本敏銳地從兩人交擊的劍鋒中查覺到這點。

父親說過，高手之間過招，一個破綻便足以扭轉戰局，因此劍客的心境很重要，無論發生什麼事都要保持冷靜，看清對手的招式並予以回擊。

儘管不清楚讓史庫瓦羅這個經驗豐富的劍客動搖的原因，但是山本並沒有錯過這個機會，少年眼神一凝，從被動防守狀態轉為主動出擊。

攻式一型，車軸雨。

時雨金時捲起水流向前猛烈突刺，然而這一招卻被史庫瓦羅輕易化解，銀髮劍客以劍尖巧妙地擊歪時雨金時的刀身，偏離目標的突刺縱有雷霆萬鈞之勢也是枉然。

趁著山本因為作用力來不及變招，史庫瓦羅隨後補上一劍砍中他的肩膀，大量鮮血從山本的左肩迸出，染紅了他的白襯衫。

「你不會以為我所打敗的流派中不包含時雨蒼燕流吧？」隨手將浸濕的長髮撥到腦後，史庫瓦羅甩去劍身上的血珠，傲然冷笑，「為了完成我的終極劍法，我四處尋找強勁的對手，當中就有繼承時雨蒼燕流的劍客和他的三個弟子，你們的八種招式都被我識破了。」

「這種事，我可沒聽老爸說過。」山本按住傷口，儘管劍招被破，少年臉上依舊沒有任何挫敗退卻，「我只知道時雨蒼燕流是完美無缺的最強劍法。」

「喂喂！用我已經破解過的招式對付我，你腦子壞了嗎？」

「不試試看怎麼知道結果。」

在史庫瓦羅看來山本完全只是在逞強，他不屑一笑，突襲上前揮劍展開攻勢，就像鯊魚緊咬著獵物不放。戰況急轉直下，山本在狂風暴雨般的攻擊中狼狽閃躲史庫瓦羅的劍招，卻還是被飛濺的石塊給擊傷了右眼。

「你還想打嗎？」踩在殘破的三樓校舍邊緣，史庫瓦羅居高臨下看著二樓碎石堆之間頑強不肯倒下的山本，輕蔑地說：「好啊，秀出最後的第八型秋雨，然後去死吧。」

秋雨？不，那才不是我的八型。

山本眼底劃過一絲鋒芒。

85.

「練習進度如何？」

「雖然每一型都熟練了，可是用起來最順手的還是第八型。」

「這樣啊，因為你是我兒子嘛！」

看父親一副高興的模樣，山本武奇怪地問：「什麼意思？」

「第八型是你老爸我年輕時為了救重要的夥伴想出來的招式，當時情況危急，也沒想清楚就衝上去了，幸好有成功將人救出來。」

「是那個很像綱的朋友嗎？老爸你臉上的懷念表情和看到綱時一模一樣。」

「是啊，就是那傢伙。」

山本剛頓了頓，按住兒子的肩膀沉聲道，「武，將那枚指環交給你的人一定是出於信任才會把那麼重要的東西託付給你，你可別讓他失望。」

當然。

父親的叮囑言猶在耳，山本雙手握緊時雨金時刀柄。

這場比賽，他要贏。

不僅僅是為了里包恩和綱而戰，更重要的是他本身想要贏，他想讓自己達到更強的境界。綱是裡世界的頂尖強者，里包恩已經在追趕他的路上邁開大步狂奔，山本武不願意被丟下。

他不會讓綱和里包恩失望的。

「時雨蒼燕流攻式八型，」衝向史庫瓦羅的山本以左手拔刀，竹劍型態的時雨金時在他手中化為利刃，夾帶磅礡氣勢的刀背狠狠擊中史庫瓦羅的胸腹，「篠突雨。」

「這不是秋雨！你──」

銀髮劍客咳出一口血，然而他沒有時間繼續追問為何山本的第八型和他所知的不一樣，因為山本已經擺好下一波攻擊的架勢，史庫瓦羅迅速調整姿態準備迎擊，對面的少年眼神清冷而專注，驀然和年幼時見過那位日本劍客的身影重疊。

史庫瓦羅從來沒把杜爾放在眼裡，那個頂著劍帝名頭的男人不過是他需要除掉的目標罷了，他知道這個世界上還有無心虛名卻比杜爾更強的劍客，超越那樣的強者才是他的終極目標。

他必須更強，強到能剷除所有與真正的彭哥列十代目為敵的人。

這是他和Xanxus的約定。

「時雨蒼燕流第九型──」地面的積水被時雨金時捲起匯聚成高聳的波濤，直直撲向史庫瓦羅，史庫瓦羅不甘示弱，以劍氣匯聚水流形成攻擊他也辦得到，史庫瓦羅以當初擊敗杜爾的奧義迎戰，劍尖劈開正面波濤時的手感讓他確定山本武已經不在水壁之後，他瞥見一道影子倒映在背後的波濤上，反應迅速的他回身反手劍尖直衝那個人影。

然而同樣沒有刺入人體的手感，史庫瓦羅不敢置信地瞪大眼，竟然只是倒影！

「映照雨。」少年清亮的嗓音自背後響起。

在所有人不敢置信地驚呼中，山本贏了。

刀背重擊在史庫瓦羅的後頸，不致命卻也奪走他所有反擊能力。史庫瓦羅重重摔在積水的地面上，一時間動彈不得的他感覺到山本從他脖子上取下那半枚雨之戒。

在有十足把握的戰鬥中落敗，史庫瓦羅意識到自己太小看山本武。

他明明早就知道綱身邊沒有弱者，卻還是大意了。

銀髮劍客懊惱地閉上眼睛。

86.

雖然山本拿下雨之戰的勝利，卻仍身處險境之中。

從地下室被釋放出來的鯊魚循著山本和史庫瓦羅身上的血腥味迅速逼近，山本拉起史庫瓦羅，用自己重傷的身體勉強扛起銀髮劍客。

「喂，小鬼，你在幹什麼？」

山本不明白史庫瓦羅為什麼要問這種答案顯而易見的問題，「當然是想辦法逃生啊。」

「放開我，我的死活和你沒關係吧？」史庫瓦羅簡直要被山本理所當然的態度氣笑。

「那怎麼行呢。如果你死了，綱一定會很難過──糟糕！」

話還沒說完，倆人腳下的地面卻突然崩落，他們摔下一層樓，鯊魚近在咫尺間，山本可以清楚看到那頭龐然大物水下的身形。堤防著鯊魚的同時拼命思索著如何讓兩人都能逃脫眼前困境的山本沒有看到史庫瓦羅的表情，只聽見粗魯劍客足以用溫柔來形容的聲音低聲輕笑。

「得了吧，不管是誰死了，他都會難過的。」

史庫瓦羅撐起自己站穩，突然伸手抓住山本的衣領，用盡全身殘餘力氣將山本往上一樓層扔。

「想要站在他身邊，你得讓自己更強才行，至少要比教你劍術的那個人還要強，別扯他的後腿。」

「史庫瓦羅！」

顧不上站穩的山本驚恐地看著鯊魚張開血盆大口，一躍而起將銀髮劍客拖入水中。

緊接著水面上湧起的大片暗紅讓他如墜冰窖。

87.

從校舍外的大螢幕看到這一幕的綱臉上失去所有血色，一直試圖衝出去救人卻被里包恩緊緊按在懷裡的身子失去所有掙扎的力量。

他掛在里包恩手上，顫抖著哽咽地問：「為什麼、為什麼要阻止我？」

里包恩低頭貼在綱耳邊以只有兩人聽得見的音量輕聲說：「因為迪諾已經派人潛在水底準備救援，你現在進去會暴露他插手指環戰的事。」

綱愣了半晌，將希冀的目光轉向迪諾，他的前學生朝他笑了笑，一副藏不住的得意模樣。

綱慶幸過後才後知後覺地反應過來自己被兩個學生給聯手耍了，黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾面無表情地說：「放我下來。」

里包恩勾起嘴角，依言將綱放在地上，同時看好戲似地退了兩步，在獄寺和了平一頭霧水的困惑中，喜聞樂見迪諾被綱狠狠一腳踹在小腿骨上。

「你們兩個渾蛋熊孩子！」氣鼓鼓地扔下這句話後，綱催動火焰飛進校舍裡找山本。

抱著發疼的小腿，委屈的迪諾苦著臉問里包恩：「明明我們兩個都沒事先知會他，為什麼他只踢我一個？」

「那還用問，當然是因為蠢綱比較喜歡我啊。」大魔王里包恩頂著厚度驚人的臉皮微笑說道。

明明是因為你比較兇殘吧！儘管心裡這樣想卻不敢說出口，迪諾默默地腹誹。

88.

曾經裝潢豪華的臥室如今被破壞得不成原型，瓷器和桌椅被砸毀，床幔和窗簾宛如破布落在地上，四處是遭到灼燒後的焦黑痕跡。

睽違數天的開門聲讓黑髮男孩從臂彎中抬起頭來，看到來人他猩紅的雙眼中再一次充滿怒氣，甚至比之前更加洶湧。

「你來做什麼？」黑髮男孩跳起來，從對方端著的餐盤中抽出餐刀抵在對方的脖子上，刀鋒劃開稚嫩脆弱的肌膚，迸出一串血珠。黑髮男孩凶狠地咆嘯：「連你也背叛他了嗎！？」

「你這樣做根本幫不上他的忙，Xanxus。」銀髮及肩的男孩平靜地抬頭和比他稍高的黑髮男孩對視，他的眼神中沒有絲毫畏懼，也恍若不曾察覺脖子上被刀劃出的傷痕，和之前那個連絆倒都要哭鼻子撒嬌的慫樣判若兩人。

「彭哥列全體動員大半年後九代目才突然宣布放棄搜索，還壓下家族內部所有異議，表示他一定收到了什麼消息，足以令他突然改變心意的消息。而守護者和門外顧問都默不作聲，顯然他們也都對那個消息知情，甚至同意九代目的決定。只是這個消息除了九代目和他的心腹以外並不能被其他人知曉，包含你我。除非──」銀髮男孩沒有繼續說下去，他知道黑髮男孩能明白他的意思。

果不其然，黑髮男孩移開架在銀髮男孩脖子上的餐刀，同時接口：「除非我能坐上那個位置，完全控制彭哥列，繼續追查下去。」

「對，九代目那幾個姪子根本不會用心去找他，十代目的位置絕對不能落到他們手上。」想起那些人高高在上的姿態，銀髮男孩表情嫌惡，「可是你不一樣，就算不是正妻所出，你也是九代目的兒子，只有你──」

「我不是。」

「你說什麼？」

「我是領養的，和老頭子沒有血緣關係。」黑髮男孩冷眼斜睨銀髮男孩臉上的驚愕，隨手扔掉手中的餐刀，扯出一個猙獰的笑容。

「不過那又如何，只要堵上老頭子、守護者和家光的嘴，就沒有其他人知道這件事。」黑髮男孩眼神中透露瘋狂，語氣譏誚地對銀髮男孩繼續說：「我不是彭哥列的血脈，首領之位無論如何都輪不到我，想要完全控制彭哥列，就只剩叛亂這一條路。這可不是家家酒，你最好想清楚了，膽小鬼，要退縮只能趁現在。」

出乎意料的真相讓銀髮男孩沉默許久，儘管年幼，他卻很清楚這可不是以前無傷大雅的惡作劇，對彭哥列的忠誠和找回那個人的決心在天平兩端撕扯，終究是後者占了上風。

銀髮男孩閉了閉眼，再次睜開眼，淺色雙眸中已經沒有任何猶豫徬徨，「這個方法是我提出來的，我才不會退縮。」

銀髮男孩伸出右手小指，「我們約定好了，只要能找到他，無論你要做什麼我都會幫你。」

「我不需要礙手礙腳的廢物，先把你的劍練好吧，垃圾鮫。」黑髮男孩嫌棄掃了對方要跟他打勾勾的手一眼，突然伸手按住銀髮男孩的臉用力一推，讓他的後腦勺重重撞在門板上。

「痛死了！渾蛋Xanxus！」

*

「啊，笨蛋長毛被鯊魚吃了耶。」

底下水面上湧起血色，貝爾語氣平淡的聲音打斷了突然回憶起當年約定的Xanxus，座椅上的男人瞇起紅眸，不屑地嗤聲冷笑：「果然是廢物。」

正暗暗疑惑綱怎麼沒衝進來救人的瑪蒙突然接到一通來自路斯利亞的電話。待他聽清內容後，靛色阿爾柯巴雷諾恨不得也跳到下面池子裡讓鯊魚一口吞掉算了，他把剛剛那點疑惑拋到腦後，硬著頭皮向Xanxus報告，「Boss，路斯利亞和列維行動失敗。」

「一群沒用的廢物。」Xanxus陰森森地瞪了瑪蒙半晌，可怕的壓力讓瑪蒙和覺得自己無辜被牽累的貝爾冷汗直流，「你和貝爾也去，明天太陽下山前我要見到夏馬爾。」

89.

收到Xanxus命令的瓦利亞們焦頭爛額想盡辦法要活捉夏馬爾，而還不知道自己被盯上的當事人正一臉生無可戀地想擺脫抱著他小腿不放的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾。

「我說過很多次我不替男人治療的吧？別以為我們是老朋友就可以一再讓我打破我的原則。」

「可是史庫瓦羅傷得很重，一般醫生根本治不好他。拜託你了，夏馬爾，我找不到比你更厲害的醫生了，你幫他看看吧！」

「別以為拍馬屁我就會答應！我是職業殺手！不是醫生！」

「……你明明就是醫生。」

被綱用你都多大年紀了還無理取鬧的眼神指責，夏馬爾嘴角一抽，壓下一個暴栗砸在綱頭上的衝動，耐著性子問他：「你知不知道彭哥列總部如今是處於失聯狀態？」

瞧綱怔然的神情，夏馬爾立刻明白這傢伙根本還沒有收到消息，他猜多半是被家光給攔住。想到這裡夏馬爾不禁眼神一暗，彭哥列歷任門外顧問中，家光是少數和首領理念相投，鮮少會有意見分歧的一任，他的行為大多時候都能代表九代首領的本意──所以，九代目是打算完全將綱和彭哥列分割開來嗎？

心思一轉而過，夏馬爾沉聲說：「我試過手上所有聯繫總部的方法，送出去的消息沒有一點回音，目前雖然還不清楚發生什麼事，不過我能肯定這件事和Xanxus以及瓦利亞脫不了關係。即使如此你還是要救史庫瓦羅？」

突如其來的不祥消息讓綱臉色難看，但是他仍然堅定初衷，「那還用說，就是因為情況不明才更應該救他！不救他怎麼知道他們到底打算做什麼！」

「……」夏馬爾長聲嘆息，重重地抹了把臉，恨恨地說，「我一定是上輩子欠你這輩子來還債的！」

他當年怎麼就眼殘呢？

把男人當成少女出言調戲，結果不但被旁邊的山本剛揍了一頓，還認識了這個讓人不省心的小渾蛋，甚至願意為他收拾二十年的爛攤子！

「我說啊，既然你根本拒絕不了綱，怎麼不乾脆認命點廢掉你那個不替男人看病的原則算了。」一手罐裝可樂，一手爆米花，專注看戲的可樂尼洛說。

「隨便就能拋棄那還叫原則嗎？」脫下外套準備更衣進開刀房的夏馬爾給了他一記白眼。

「打破無數次的原則還能叫原則嗎？」可樂尼洛嘲笑到一半突然跳起來，「夏馬爾！把你的蚊子收回去！不然我一槍轟爛牠！」

「那個病毒會透過空氣擴散傳播喔。」在綱手上吃鱉，只好從別的阿爾柯巴雷諾身上扳回一成的夏馬爾頭也不回涼涼地說。

90.

豪華飯店頂樓的會議室被一腳踹開，對開大門撞在牆上發出巨大聲響。

夏馬爾雙腿交疊翹在桌面上，上半身窩在高背扶手椅中，他循聲將研究酒杯中威士忌成色的目光移向門口，對氣勢洶洶的來人自在地笑了笑。

「喲，好久不見啦，Xanxus少爺。」夏馬爾語氣隨意，舉杯晃晃杯中酒液，「你對酒的品味比那傢伙好上不少，他可不明白四十年蘇格蘭威士忌的絕妙滋味。」

Xanxus瞇眼打量看起來毫髮無傷，還擅動他的收藏的夏馬爾，回頭瞥了渾身狼狽的部下們一眼，眼神瘮人得讓習慣遊走生死間的暗殺部隊頭皮發麻，連大氣都不敢喘一個。

會議室內的夏馬爾打了個呵欠，沒有關注門口突然上演的血腥暴力再教育，他真的有些困倦。剛結束長達十餘個小時的手術，返回租屋處的路上就碰上了不知為何來尋他的瓦利亞，所以他又陪年輕人們玩了一下，若不是突然靈光一閃，想起若是到瓦利亞"作客"就可以避免又被綱捉去給男人看病，夏馬爾現在早應該躺在床上香香地一覺睡到明天。

「一群沒用的垃圾，滾！」

緊接在Xanxus一聲暴怒咆哮後的是大門被甩上的碰撞聲，原本已經瞇眼快睡著的夏馬爾勉強睜開眼皮，他有些好奇Xanxus找他來究竟要做什麼。

十四年的時間太過漫長，曾經瞥紐可愛的小男孩如今已長成渾身冷酷戾氣的男人。

那傢伙不記得也好。夏馬爾心想。至少不用面對自己疼愛的孩子長歪的事實。

Xanxus居高臨下俯視著椅子上的夏馬爾，傲慢地開口：「解開他的記憶封印。」

夏馬爾一愣，頂著Xanxus殺氣彷彿要實質化的視線撫額失笑。

「你明知道這句話就算出自九代目之口我也不會聽命，為什麼還要說呢？」

很少有人能不受Xanxus凌厲氣勢的影響，但是夏馬爾顯然屬於那個極少數的例外。只要一想起這小鬼曾經滿彭哥列大宅四處逃竄就為了躲避打針的聳樣，夏馬爾實在感受不到任何敬畏情緒，雖然他也沒把握能打贏現在的Xanxus，但是保住小命逃跑肯定是沒問題的。

「名義上我是唯一一個留在彭哥列的人，然而九代目可不曾對我下過任何命令，他很清楚我留下來不過是因為我答應那傢伙會照看他老人家的身體罷了。」夏馬爾漫不經心地說，「就像可樂尼洛說的，如果首領不是那傢伙，留在彭哥列一點意義都沒有。」

Xanxus一掌擊碎了會議桌，見夏馬爾還有閒情逸致在那瓶剛開封的陳年威士忌落地前接住它，讓他怒火更盛，他一腳踢開會議桌殘骸，揪住夏馬爾的衣領大吼：「如果你們只認同他，那時候為什麼不繼續追查下去？為什麼任由臭老頭放棄？為什麼扔下他一個人？你們是他的守護者，連首領都保護不好算哪門子的守護者！？」

夏馬爾沒有掙扎，只是自嘲地笑了笑。

「哪來那麼多為什麼，不過就是我們的首領開口了，身為他的守護者選擇服從命令罷了。」

*

是啊，連首領都保護不好，算哪門子的守護者？

夏馬爾也質問過自己無數回。

年輕時意氣風發，相信只要和伙伴在一起，什麼困難都能突破，現在想起來真是天真得可笑。

直到見識過真正的絕望才明白自己的渺小和無能。

那傢伙親手將信任連同嵐之戒交付他，他卻愧對那份信任，所以在九代目開口前他把指環還回去。

彭哥列不需要不能保護首領的守護者。


	5. 【指環篇˙下】

91.

里包恩沒有向同伴隱瞞霧守就是六道骸的事，獄寺對此頗有微詞，不過在得知瓦利亞的霧守是靛色阿爾柯巴雷諾後，暴躁的銀髮少年自己想通了。他比山本和了平更清楚最強嬰兒的名號代表什麼。

即便山本拿下雨之戰，他們仍然尚未擺脫劣勢，目前三敗一勝，接下來的霧、雲和大空三戰一戰都不能輸。

六道骸雖然曾經是敵人，卻是個和雲雀勢均力敵的強勁對手，只要他站在他們這邊幫忙取得勝利，獄寺願意妥協將六道骸視為同伴。

不過霧戰當晚出現在體育館的人並不是六道骸。

「你們好，我是庫洛姆˙髑髏。」

右眼戴著黑色骷髏眼罩，身穿黑曜國中短裙制服和長靴的纖細少女自我介紹道。

她蓄著和六道骸一樣鳳梨般的古怪髮型，手上握著眼熟的三叉戟，神情看似冷淡，然而她手指攢緊的動作洩露她的緊張。

里包恩猜到六道骸讓這個女孩替他前來的原因，他黑眸微瞇，綱千里迢迢飛去西伯利亞，回來後還大病一場，里包恩不允許結果只是白白浪費綱的一個人情。如果這個女孩能贏便罷，要是輸了他可不介意親手把六道骸塞回復仇者監獄。

里包恩的沉默讓敏感的庫洛姆更加不安，正當她絞盡腦汁該如何應對才能達成六道骸的吩咐時，山本疑惑地歪著腦袋笑問：「六道骸你變性啦？」

獄寺嘴角一抽正要吐槽山本的神發言，了平搶先一步震驚地指著庫洛姆大聲問：「你的意思是這個女孩是男的嗎！？」

「不、不是的！我是奉骸大人的命令前來迎戰──」庫洛姆臉上浮起紅暈，羞怯慌亂地連連擺手，哪裡還有方才的半分清冷。她解釋到一半突然停下，清澈的眼神突然空洞起來，只聽她喃喃低聲像在和誰說話：「是的，骸大人」

六道骸來了。

里包恩察覺庫洛姆身上的氣息陡然一變，手中的三叉戟毫無預兆地刺向山本，山本反應極快地後退兩步避開銳利的三叉戟尖能觸及的範圍。

不知道從哪冒出來的煙霧籠罩庫洛姆的身體，少女的聲音也變成耳熟的男聲，「クフフフ，還以為你是個正常人呢，山本武，果然澤田里包恩身邊的人沒一個好貨。」

怎麼一來就開口懟里包恩？

綱無奈地看著六道骸取代庫洛姆從霧中現身，心裡同情無辜躺槍的里包恩。

然而里包恩哪裡是好惹的，連像兔子般溫和無害的綱急了都還會跳腳吼兩聲，里包恩這種破壞力大的兇獸怎麼可能任由六道骸在他面前囂張。

「六道骸你改職人口販子了嗎？之前拐了我家小孩，這次又從哪裡誘拐這個女孩？就這麼想念復仇者監獄？」

一聽到里包恩語氣平淡的冷嘲熱諷六道骸就各種火大，提起三叉戟準備要和里包恩再打一架。

眼看霧之戰開打前自己這方的霧守就要和首領內鬨，綱緊緊抱著里包恩的右手不讓他拔槍，「你們兩個都冷靜！里包恩你是首領，不能跟自己的家族成員打架！還有骸，你沒忘記今晚的目的吧？」

「哼，今晚就先放過你，等我解決掉對方的阿爾柯巴雷諾再來處理你。」綱的提醒讓六道骸才想起他今晚的任務，異眸少年恨恨地說。

「呵呵，從初次見面開始這種大話都說過多少次了？連雲雀都打不贏還想跟我打，多輪迴幾次後再來吧。」里包恩不屑地嘲笑。

瞥見六道骸臉色黑如鍋底，這次連右眼的數字都開始跳動，綱又急又氣地大喊：「里包恩！」

這些暴力份子能不能讓人省心點，哪有這麼不合的首領和守護者！

92.

六道骸被里包恩氣得拂袖而去，異瞳少年一下子又變回獨眼少女。

看著難掩緊張茫然的庫洛姆，綱心裡同情這個不知道骸從哪裡拐騙來的小姑娘，他躍下里包恩的肩膀，仰頭衝著庫洛姆招招手。

小姑娘配合地蹲下，擔心庫洛姆小看瑪蒙的綱一本正經地叮囑她：「瑪蒙是個實戰經驗豐富的術士，千萬要小心。」

庫洛姆怔了怔，慢了半拍才小聲應道：「……是。」

「如果打不過就放骸出來，骸很強，應該沒問題的。」最近老讓熊孩子們氣得無力的綱見小姑娘乖巧地點頭，不免有些欣慰，他想了想又補了一句：「就算骸也打不贏也還有我呢，不用太擔心。」

意識其實還在庫洛姆身上的六道骸將綱的話聽得一清二楚，覺得自己被小覷的少年惱怒地決定無論如何都要拿下這一場勝利。

不過是個阿爾柯巴雷諾而已，他沒把握打贏最強的那一個，卻有自信自己不會輸給同為術士的靛色阿爾柯巴雷諾。

93.

初學幻術的庫洛姆再有天賦也不會是瑪蒙的對手，這點六道骸心知肚明，讓庫洛姆替他出場不過是因為他不願意自己被貼上黑手黨的標籤，還有就是他的一點私心，往後若是又被復仇者追緝，至少不會牽扯到頂著霧之守護者名頭的庫洛姆。

當然，這點私心六道骸不會告訴任何人，他自己都不明白他為什麼要為這個隨手撿來的女孩考慮那麼多。

不過庫洛姆的表現出乎骸預料的優秀。

他能感應到庫洛姆對於勝利的執著，這份執著在很大程度上強化庫洛姆的幻術，然而她不光只是為了他而戰，同時也為了對她釋出善意的綱。

六道骸沒想到黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾不過和庫洛姆說幾句話就有如此大的影響力，他暗忖到底是庫洛姆太過單純好騙，還是綱太過善於籠絡人心。

頗不是滋味地接手庫洛姆因為精神力透支而動彈不足的身體，六道骸手中的三叉戟一揮絞碎瑪蒙意圖給予庫洛姆最後一擊的觸手。

「真是傷腦筋。幾句話就讓我可愛的庫洛姆死心塌地為你拼命，阿爾柯巴雷諾你才是人口販子吧？」骸冷哼。

「我的名字叫綱，不叫阿爾柯巴雷諾。」終於等到骸出手，綱大大鬆了一口氣，隨口糾正六道骸喜歡以阿爾柯巴雷諾稱呼他的習慣，現在現場可是有四個阿爾柯巴雷諾呢。

想起剛剛看到庫洛姆不正常凹陷的腹部，他連忙追問：「庫洛姆沒事吧？她的身體要不要緊？」

「有我在她當然不會有事。接下來，」六道骸自負地揚頭一笑，異色雙瞳移向瑪蒙，「該處理掉這個貪婪的阿爾柯巴雷諾了。」

94.

和前面幾場純粹肉體和武器的物理搏鬥不同，幻術更像是魔法一般神奇而且花樣百出，經歷冰雪夾擊、空間扭曲、還有炎柱四竄後，兩個頂尖術士之間分出了勝負。

只是這速度比預想中快上許多。

見六道骸幾乎是毫髮無傷地完勝瑪蒙，里包恩問綱：「阿爾柯巴雷諾之間的實力差距這麼大？」

綱搖了搖頭，「瑪蒙是很厲害的術士，只是我們幾個中受到詛咒影響最大的就是他。如果是以前的瑪蒙今天的勝負就難說了。」

「別說笑了，就算沒有詛咒今天贏的也會是我。」聽到綱的話的六道骸不悅地反駁，隨手將霧之指環扔給里包恩。

「呵呵。」看在戒指的份上，里包恩禮貌地沒有出言諷刺六道骸。比起六道骸，他當然更相信綱說的話。

只是這嘲諷意味滿點的兩個音節更讓六道骸不爽，異瞳少年暗暗發誓總有一天他一定要宰了里包恩。

了平湊到綱耳朵邊問：「六道骸殺了那個小嬰兒嗎？」

「沒有，他還活著。阿爾科巴雷諾沒那麼容易死的。」綱低頭看了看胸前的奶嘴，雖然沒有確認過，但是他有預感如果哪個阿爾科巴雷諾死了其他人一定會感應到。

「那個小鬼跑了，他打從一開始就沒有打算連逃跑的力量都耗盡。」六道骸插嘴補充，他頓了頓，才不太情願地對綱說：「庫洛姆就先麻煩你了。」

「好。今天謝謝你了，骸。」綱由衷地道謝，不管怎麼說今天能獲勝是骸幫了大忙。

六道骸閉了閉眼，「……我還沒有信任你們，你說的那個提議，我會再觀察一陣子。」

「欸？」

綱正想要問六道骸指得是什麼，就見他解除附身變回了仍處於昏迷狀態的庫洛姆。在庫洛姆摔在地上前，里包恩往前跨一步接住她。

「什麼提議？」里包恩問綱。同時掃了眼自己這邊的人：三個守護者都身負重傷，另外三個是小豆丁似的阿爾科巴雷諾，里包恩只能自己打橫抱起昏迷不醒的庫洛姆。

「我也不知道，我有跟他提議過什麼嗎？」綱歪著腦袋回想，卻沒有半點頭緒，只能一臉茫然地反問里包恩。

斜睨自家傻子似的老師，里包恩肯定綱絕對對六道骸說了什麼，只是這傢伙說過就忘了。

95.

在前往目前隸屬加百羅涅的醫院的路上，風見綱又一次重撥手機，不禁問道：「還是沒連絡上夏馬爾？」

「嗯，手機和住宿電話都沒接，郵件也沒有回。」綱摸摸鼻子有些心虛地說，「會不會是因為我逼他給男人看病所以把我拉黑名單？可是這次庫洛姆是女孩子，應該沒關係吧。」

「多半只是又醉死了吧？」可樂尼洛打了個呵欠不在乎地說。「真要我說與其讓夏馬爾診治，不如交給加百羅涅的醫生算了，免得這女孩心靈受創。」

里包恩見綱雖然和夏馬爾失聯卻沒有絲毫擔憂，和往常愛瞎操心截然不同便開口說：「你倒是不擔心夏馬爾。」

「夏馬爾實力很強，頭腦也很聰明，而且他不是個會逞強的人，就算碰上無法戰勝的敵人他也會送出求救訊號，沒有消息就表示他目前一切都好，不需要擔憂。」

獄寺撇撇嘴嘟嚷，「自己的戰鬥應該要自己解決吧，求救什麼的也太丟臉了。」

「隼人，這個世界上有很多的強者，誰都沒有辦法保證自己永遠不會落敗，向同伴求救並不可恥。」綱溫聲笑說，「互相照應，一起前進才是同伴啊。」

96.

雲之戰由雲雀出戰瓦利亞那個神祕的大塊頭，場地裡架設了八門砲臺以及無數的地雷，嚴苛的環境加上實力不明的對手，綱以為這場也會是場硬戰，哪知切爾貝洛宣布開場後一眨眼便結束了。

秒殺。

雲雀用雙枴絞斷了莫斯卡的機械手臂，並且成功取得雲之戒。在敵我雙方圍觀者一片目瞪口呆中將戒指組合起來，隨手扔給里包恩。

綱用手把掉下來的下巴推回原位，在心裡悄悄將雲雀的危險程度又調高一個檔次，經過與六道骸一戰以及迪諾的訓練，鳳眼少年成長速度飛快，不過──綱偷覷里包恩一眼──他家學生也不是省油的燈就是了。

根本沒把莫斯卡放在眼裡，只想將瓦利亞所有人咬殺的雲雀帶著濃烈的戰意走向Xanxus，然而在他經過莫斯卡身邊時，機器人發出機械運轉加速的噪音，顫巍巍地從地上爬了起來。

雲雀不耐地揮動雙枴打算再一次打趴它，然而莫斯卡卻突然飛起來避開他的攻擊。感應到莫斯卡和雲雀動作的砲台開始對著場中掃射，打中地上的地雷引發爆炸，現場宛如戰爭場面一般混亂。

看到莫斯卡和綱一樣利用火焰推進進行移動，里包恩不由得皺起眉頭，他掃了眼對面勾起弧度詭異笑容的Xanxus，驀然一抹不祥的預感湧上心頭。

「里包恩，情況好像有些不對勁。」綱也有同樣的不安，他從里包恩的肩膀跳到地上，捏緊口袋裡的手套，做好隨時能出手的準備。

「嗯。」里包恩轉頭對身邊的夥伴說：「不知道會發生什麼事，大家提高警覺。」

「是！」

一道電話鈴聲在砲火轟隆中響了起來，可樂尼洛接起手機，勉強從吵雜的噪音中聽清楚對方說的話，他一瞬間臉色大變，對綱大聲吼道：「綱！快讓他們停下來！」

「怎麼了？」

「莫斯卡那東西因為名字有點耳熟，所以我託人幫忙查了一下。它是二戰時軍方研發的武器，戰後本應該要銷毀，卻被人偷偷轉賣給黑手黨。」

「所以是賣給當時的彭哥列？」

「賣給誰不是重點！重點是那傢伙是反人道武器！它的動力來源是以生命力為根源的死氣之炎！」

綱和里包恩不約而同想到了最近行為反常的九代目。

97.

里包恩衝進場中拔槍擊毀正在掃射的砲台，同時揚聲對雲雀喊道：「拆了莫斯卡！裡面有人！」

雲雀不悅地斜睨里包恩一眼，卻還是配合他用拐子擊裂機器人的金屬胸甲。隨著胸甲剝落，莫斯卡的動作也停頓下來，所有人都看到藏在機器人體內白髮蒼蒼的老人。

老人雙眼緊閉，臉色慘白，身體被白布緊緊束縛。

為了避開場地中還有未引爆的地雷，里包恩將老人帶到安全的地方才放下他，神情凝重地檢查老人的情況。

身上沒有外傷，可是呼吸和脈搏都相當微弱，必須盡快送醫。

里包恩抬頭對獄寺說：「通知中山醫院，讓他們馬上派人來。」

獄寺一愣，旋即想起來中山醫院正是那間被加百羅涅盤下來的小醫院，他連忙撥電話給迪諾。

全程腳步踉蹌跟著里包恩的綱伸出顫抖的手小心翼翼觸碰九代目的臉頰，指尖感受到的溫度冰涼得讓他害怕，眼淚從眼眶一滴接著一滴落下。

氣若游絲的老人勉強抬眼看向綱，眼神充滿愧疚和悲哀，「……綱……」

「九、九代目？您還好嗎？為什麼會這樣？發生什麼事了？」陷入慌亂的綱抓著老人的手指語無倫次地問。

「對不起……對不起……是我的錯……」老人斷斷續續地低聲道歉，光是擠出這幾個模糊的字句就用盡他的全力，只能虛弱地喘息再也說不出其他話。

「九代目！」

里包恩垂眸直盯盯望著因為打擊過大陷入一團混亂的綱，嬰兒因哭泣漲紅的圓臉上佈滿淚水，他捏緊掌心中的CZ-75，指節因為用力過猛發出細微聲響。

他之前便推測出Xanxus的打算，不外乎是先用影武者架空九代目，引導他犯下連九代目都無法包庇的大錯後除掉他這個競爭者，再逼九代目交出首領之位。

雖然大方向沒錯，但是他沒有料到Xanxus竟然想藉由他的手除掉九代目──這是他的失誤。他以為身為九代目的親生兒子，就算曾經犯下叛亂大罪也保住了性命甚至獲得釋放，即便是為了爭奪首領之位Xanxus也沒有要對九代目痛下殺手的理由。

顯然他低估了Xanxus的心狠手辣。

而真正讓里包恩的怒氣在胸腔中翻騰，幾乎壓不下往Xanxus腦門開槍衝動的原因並不是因為他被Xanxus擺了一道，也不是因為他根本不相熟的九代目受傷。

里包恩很清楚，Xanxus竟敢讓他家笨蛋老師痛苦哭泣才是他火冒三丈的主因。

98.

狙擊步槍的槍口對準瓦利亞，可樂尼洛怒視Xanxus大聲喝斥，「Xanxus你這次太過分了！你是真的想弒父嗎！？」

「怎麼？就允許那老頭對親生兒子見死不救，卻不許我報復嗎？」Xanxus仰天大笑，盯著可樂尼洛和風的目光滿是譏誚不屑，「既然你們這些無能的廢物做不到就閃一邊去！讓我來解決！」

「你──」可樂尼洛尚要和Xanxus爭辯，卻被里包恩給攔下。

「里包恩君？」風訝異地抬頭看向里包恩，素來淡漠的少年如今神情冷峻，比可樂尼洛更了解里包恩的風明白少年已經有了決斷。

「讓開，這是我和他的事，和阿爾科巴雷諾無關，你們別插手。」

風拉住還想說什麼的可樂尼洛，讓里包恩出面處理瓦利亞，他們退了一步，和獄寺等人擋在綱和意識不清的九代目身前。

里包恩一步步走近瓦利亞，路斯利亞、列維和貝爾同時繃緊神經，Xanxus卻無動於衷，然而里包恩只是面無表情地說：「現在雙方各有三枚戒指，決戰吧，Xanxus。」

「慢著！澤田先生，你的雲守傷害了九代目啊──我的腳！！」

其中一個切爾貝洛上前想擋住里包恩，卻反被里包恩開槍射穿雙腳膝蓋，閃電般的出手速度讓對方連反應的時間都沒有，只能摔在地上大聲呼痛。

「真當我和蠢綱一樣性子軟和好欺？」

和清冷平穩的聲線不同，里包恩殘酷地踢開擋路的切爾貝洛，幽深漆黑的雙眸毫無畏懼地對上Xanxus恨不得撕碎他的兇惡目光。

「不進行大空戰也行，我現在就以瓦利亞以下犯上監禁九代目的罪名宰了你們，至於九代目受傷一事也扣在你們頭上好了──反正死人又不會說話。」

里包恩扯了扯嘴角，眼底卻沒有半點笑意。

這一刻，少年褪下普通中學生的偽裝，像極了蓄勢待發準備狩獵的野獸，流淌在他血液中黑手黨的基因伸出爪牙，明明是成長在和平環境下的孩子，卻擁有連職業殺手都難以匹敵的肅殺之氣。

果然是家光的兒子，連那種讓人不寒而慄的氣勢都如出一轍──可樂尼洛暗忖。

貝爾手裡扣著小刀，他猜想依Xanxus的個性大概會直接拔槍開戰，瓦利亞的首領才不會接受威脅，里包恩的話反過來說對瓦利亞也行得通，只要幹掉這些小鬼，再把罪名推到他們頭上，Xanxus就能坐穩彭哥列十代目的位置。

雙方的守護者都擺出備戰姿勢，劍拔弩張地對峙著，就等自家首領開打。

出乎意料的是Xanxus竟然同意按照原定計畫於明天進行大空戰。

瓦利亞的殺手們瞠目結舌瞪著Xanxus，他們嚴重懷疑做出這個變相退讓決定的人不是他們家殘暴又無所畏懼的boss。

Xanxus懶得理會部下的震驚，無論要做什麼他都不會和任何人解釋前因後果，轉身就要離去。

只是他剛跨出兩步又停了下來。

「為什麼？Xanxus。為什麼？你為什麼要這樣做？」

還緊緊抓著九代目的手的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾哽咽著問。

他的聲音並不響，被微涼夜風吹散更顯微弱，這幾句輕飄飄的問句卻讓Xanxus全身緊繃，他神色猙獰地沉默許久，才咬牙切齒地回答。

「那還用問嗎？ **當然是為了搶回被奪走的東西啊！** 」

99.

九代目原本被送往加百羅涅的臨時醫院，不過因為老人的情況凶險，迪諾手下的醫生判斷應該移到設備更完善的大醫院，然而勢力不在日本的迪諾無法確定能夠收治九代目的大醫院的安全性，最後還是被綱用緊急求救訊息找回的夏馬爾出面，透過他在醫療界的人脈將九代目轉移至資源充足又安全無虞的醫院去。

經過大半夜的折騰算安定下來，雖然九代目尚未脫離險境，必須留在加護病房接受觀察，不過至少九代雲守維斯康提已經帶著他的親信趕到，讓迪諾和里包恩稍微鬆了口氣。

里包恩抱著蜷縮成一團熟睡的綱和納茲坐在病房外的椅子上，阿爾柯巴雷諾小臉上眼眶和鼻頭都是一片通紅，時不時地還會抽咽兩聲。

距離天亮還有一段時間，迪諾已經先行離開，他和風與可樂尼洛一同接受里包恩的委託，幫忙照看里包恩的守護者們，經過雲之戰的事，里包恩不會再小覷Xanxus的狠戾程度，抓他身邊的人來威脅他，里包恩相信Xanxus絕對做得出來。

靠在椅背上，里包恩閉上眼睛，鬧了一晚就算是他也有些疲憊，不過他並沒有睡著，身處陌生的地方加上懷裡還有個讓他操心的傢伙在，里包恩沒辦法不管不顧放任自己睡得不省人事。

不知道隔了多久，他聽到加護病房的門被打開，兩道男人的腳步聲從病房內走出同時悄聲交談。

「門外顧問和守護者已經取得共識，克羅肯和賈納許天亮後就會抵達日本，晚上我們會以犯上罪名拿下瓦利亞，這段時間麻煩你和可樂尼洛他們幫忙照料一下九代目。」蒼老的聲音說。

「您不是一直贊成釋放Xanxus嗎？」夏馬爾似是質疑，帶著不滿地問。

蒼老聲音苦笑了聲，「當初我錯信杜爾那禽獸，是Xanxus和史庫瓦羅把他處理掉，念著這份情再加上──」那人沒有說下去，他話鋒一轉，「如今事態非同小可，我不會再放縱他們了。」

「我知道了，不過里包恩那邊──」

「我不同意。」

里包恩睜開眼看向維斯康提和夏馬爾，渾然沒有自己在偷聽別人談話的自覺。

「你們現在抓住Xanxus然後呢？總不會殺了九代目的兒子吧？到最後也不過是囚禁而已，依照九代目的性格，過幾年說不定又把他放出來。」

里包恩淡淡地說，「被找麻煩的人是我，無論如何這次我都要徹底斷絕Xanxus繼承彭哥列的可能性──就算我自己對那個位置沒興趣，他也別想坐上去。」

「里包恩君，沒有Xanxus，你就是彭哥列唯一的首領繼承人。」里包恩最後那句任性的話讓維斯康提搖頭失笑，特意在"唯一"兩字加重音強調。

「真的嗎？」里包恩瞥了維斯康提一眼，又看向他懷裡的綱，語氣平淡地提出尖銳的質問，「彭哥列真的沒有更適合成為十代首領的人嗎？」

少年意有所指的暗示非常清楚，夏馬爾臉色一變，不明白里包恩是如何發現彭哥列的最高機密，「里包恩你──」

維斯康提抬手制止夏馬爾，他深深凝視里包恩，年紀和九代目差不多的老人沉重地開口。

「是的，里包恩君，彭哥列 **_已經_ ** 沒有比你更適合成為十代首領的人了。」

100.

里包恩換上綱特意託人為他訂製的成套西裝，聽說是用能夠防彈抗衝擊的特殊纖維製成，他試著伸展身體，確定布料有足夠的彈性不會在戰鬥中構成阻礙。

裝上槍套，穿上西裝外套，里包恩反手把綱送的禮帽扣在頭上。

綱上下打量一身黑的帥氣少年，最後得出結論，「很好看，也很有黑手黨的感覺。」

「這不是你一直期望的嗎？」

綱搖搖頭，「我期望的是你能成為一個優秀的首領，而不僅僅只是一個黑手黨。」

里包恩沒有接話，綱也沒想過少年會給他"我會成為個好首領"之類的回答，阿爾柯巴雷諾又說：「晚上我會跟你一起。」

里包恩有些意外地瞥了他一眼，「你不留在醫院守著九代目？」

「九代目身邊現在有守護者保護，不會再出事。而且，身為你的家庭教師我想陪在你身邊。」

少年帽簷下的黑眸閃過讓人捉摸不透的複雜，里包恩認真地注視著綱的眼睛，輕聲問：「一直嗎？」

這話一點都不像里包恩會說的。

綱把少年的反常當成是對即將到來的決戰的不安，他溫柔地笑著承諾。

「嗯，只要你需要，我會一直陪著你。」

里包恩滿意地笑了。

這傻子，說出口的話可別想反悔。

101.

大空戰不只是雙方首領展開戰鬥，連守護者全員都一同參戰，奪到較多指環的那一方即獲勝。

里包恩這方的守護者沒有雷守，而且除了雲雀和庫洛姆之外三人都身負重傷，但是Xanxus那方也少了史庫瓦羅和莫斯卡兩個強大戰力。雙方勉強算的上勢均力敵。

這次整個學校都是戰場，綱和可樂尼洛、風以及夏馬爾待在觀戰區看著大螢幕轉播，切爾貝洛還特地派了兩個人盯哨。夏馬爾嘴裡不乾淨地和她們調笑，心中卻是不以為然，綱真想要插手這場戰鬥的話再來十個切爾貝洛都攔不住他。

從切爾貝洛口中得知守護者手上戴的手環裡藏著三十分鐘一到就會致命的毒藥，里包恩的黑眸裡劃過寒芒，「Xanxus。」

「怎麼？心疼你的守護者？現在馬上投降，用你的生命來換，說不定我還會饒了他們一命喔。」Xanxus冷笑嘲諷。

「你是不是很恨綱？彭哥列、九代目還有我的同伴，綱越在乎什麼你就越想毀掉什麼，看他痛苦的模樣讓你很高興嗎？」不理會Xanxua的挑釁，里包恩像個天真的少年笑著問，滿意地看著對方的冷笑僵在臉上然後轉變成暴怒。

「什麼都不知道的垃圾，少擺出一副自以為很懂的樣子！」

沒有人理會切爾貝洛尚未宣布開始，雙方同時抽出自己的武器，夾帶死氣之炎和憤怒之炎的子彈在空中碰撞出宛如炸彈爆炸般的威力，掀起大量煙塵遮蔽視線。

無論里包恩或Xanxus都已經受夠對方的存在，他們現在只想幹掉對方。

102.

里包恩和Xanxus展開激鬥，雙方都驅使死氣之火進行高速移動，不斷在近身搏擊和中遠距離開槍間切換，子彈毫不留情往對方身上招呼。

緊盯著大螢幕轉播戰況，夏馬爾捏著下巴沉吟：「同樣都是用槍，不過Xanxus繼承二代目破壞力更強的火焰，這場恐怕不好打。」

「而且和統帥瓦利亞的Xanxus相比，里包恩在經驗方面也比較吃虧吧？」可樂尼洛同樣神色嚴肅地說。

風搖頭，「不，里包恩君的勝算也不低，天生的戰鬥直覺和異常靈敏的頭腦足以彌補經驗上的差距。」

「里包恩會贏。」

夏馬爾等人訝異地看向綱，向來不喜歡把話說死的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾難得態度如此肯定。

「咦？」

「直覺嗎？」可樂尼洛問。

「不是，只是因為里包恩想贏。」

綱直直盯著螢幕中沉浸在戰鬥中的少年，帽簷下的黑眸不似往日淡漠，反而專注凌厲，戰意高昂。

「不是之前對雲雀和骸那種漫不經心的較量，這是里包恩第一次清楚表達出他的意志，他想贏，而Xanxus攔不住他。」

僅此而已。

103.

仗著死氣之火的推進力，里包恩和Xanxus的戰鬥轉移到半空中。相較於Xanxus如狂風暴雨般接連不斷的掃射，里包恩開槍的次數少得可憐，他並不急於進攻，而是藉這個機會觀察Xanxus的戰鬥方式。

同樣使用槍枝和火焰作為武器，里包恩知道Xanxus身上肯定有他可以借鏡的優劣之處。

當然，他也沒有忘記守護者身上的毒藥。

里包恩且戰且退，將Xanxus引到校園中心，這個位置可以將守護者所在的地點盡收眼底。

閃躲Xanxus夾帶憤怒之炎的子彈同時，里包恩開槍擊歪其中一發攻擊的彈道，讓Xanxus的子彈飛向體育館，把體育館屋頂轟出一個大洞，從空中能清楚看到倒在館內地板上的庫洛姆和瑪蒙，里包恩隨即補了一槍擊倒放著霧之指環的高柱，指環穩穩落入庫洛姆手中。

在空中的Xanxus一看到里包恩的舉動，他紅眼一瞇，立刻反應過來，槍口改向雷和嵐的場地，同樣擊毀兩處的高柱，讓列維和貝爾可以拿到指環。

就在這眨眼的瞬間，里包恩再次出手擊倒雲之戰場地的高柱。

Xanxus反手朝著里包恩連開兩槍，阻止他繼續幫助守護者奪取晴和雨的指環。

里包恩閃避的同時腦子轉得飛快──目前雙方各取得兩枚指環讓守護者解毒，他這邊是雲雀和六道骸，瓦利亞那邊則是貝爾和列維。

從嵐戰結束時被雲雀輕易放倒的情況來看，列維的實力不足為懼，貝爾更不用提，和獄寺打過後重傷未癒，目前還拄著拐杖行走，兩人都不會是毫髮無傷的雲雀和六道骸的敵手。

他現在只要牽制住Xanxus，不要讓他有機會去插手搶奪其他指環即可──呵、才怪。

里包恩在心底自嘲，和綱待久了他竟然也跟著心慈手軟起來。

少年扯出陰險的笑，他打算藉這場爭奪戰和Xanxus把最近的帳一次算清，今天不把瓦利亞打殘他就不叫里包恩。

104.

「太慢了。」握緊掌心理的指環，原本一臉痛苦的眼罩少女睜開眼，說話的聲音卻是屬於六道骸，「クフフフ，你們這些卑鄙的黑手黨竟敢讓我可愛的庫洛姆受這種苦。」

瑪蒙又驚又恐看著庫洛姆變成六道骸，將指環嵌入手環的凹槽後一派雲淡風輕地起身，手中幻化出三叉戟，嘴角帶著令人毛骨悚然的笑容一步步朝他走來。

「你已經解毒了還想幹嘛！？你別過來！別過來！」瑪蒙尖叫。

六道骸也不回答，只是不停クフフ地笑。

先收拾掉這個阿爾科巴雷諾，接著是其他瓦利亞，一個都別想跑──傷害他的庫洛姆可是要付出代價。

105.

強忍著渾身不適的雲雀眼神陰鷙地低頭瞪著那枚落在他腳邊的雲之指環。

他方才憑著意志力爬起來打算靠著自己的力量破壞高柱，接著里包恩一顆子彈就擊倒高柱，還讓指環剛好落在他腳邊。

在接受里包恩的人情和威脅性命的毒藥間掙扎了好一會，雲雀最終還是撿起指環替自己解毒。

臉色陰沉地抬頭瞥一眼正在半空中展開纏鬥的兩人，雲雀現在非常火大，決定去找人出了這口惡氣。他收回目光，正好看到某個金色頭髮的瓦利亞從殘破的校舍頂樓一躍而下。

鳳眼少年冷笑，提起雙枴朝對方大步走去。

106.

大片猙獰傷痕佈滿臉上，被洶湧憤怒灼燒的Xanxus大口粗喘著氣，他的左手已經廢了，連手上那柄特製手槍都被里包恩一起毀掉。

血紅的雙瞳怒火混著殺氣死死瞪著站在高處的黑衣少年。

方才藉由兩人戰鬥掀起遮蔽視線的煙塵，里包恩掐熄死氣之火，屏除一切氣息潛伏到校舍頂樓，列恩變成的CZ-75再一次改變型態，夜風輕輕吹拂過校園，讓濃密的煙塵中顯現Xanxus的身影，里包恩毫不猶豫地扣下狙擊步槍的扳機。

情勢開始朝里包恩這一方有利的方向傾斜。

體育館裡的六道骸輕而易舉地束縛瑪蒙，然後前往雨之戰的場地解決掉試圖殺了山本的列維。

另一邊，雲雀對上貝爾菲戈爾，一拐子就將貝爾手上的嵐戒擊到獄寺手邊。觀看過雲之戰的貝爾不敢掉以輕心，雖然剛開始仗著雲雀不清楚他的招式手法佔上風，但是一被雲雀奪下小刀發現串在刀尾的鋼絲後，立刻被雲雀反撲壓制。

貝爾意識到自己不是雲雀的對手，果斷地抽身脫戰，然而雲雀哪可能放過到嘴邊的獵物，兩個人一個逃一個追，從嵐戰的校舍樓下一路糾纏到晴戰的空地。

貝爾勉強從雲雀猛烈的攻勢中分神射出小刀，打下支柱上的晴之指環給路斯利亞，只是路斯利亞剛解了毒，還來不及鬆口氣，一道陰影從上方籠罩著他。

在腥風血雨中打滾過的暗殺部隊膽戰心驚地回頭，鳳眼少年高舉武器，嘴角扯著狠戾的弧度，後面不遠處躺著生死不明的貝爾。

_ 完了。 _

這是路斯利亞失去意識前最後的念頭。

107.

「謝啦，雲雀！」也順利解毒的了平爽朗地道謝，他低頭看看被雲雀打趴的路斯利亞和貝爾問：「要不要把他們綁起來？」

「不用，一天之內他們絕對爬不起來。」

雲雀笑得格外陰森，他拎著雙枴轉身要走，卻被了平喊住。

「你要去哪？不去看其他人要不要幫忙嗎？」

「要去你自己去。我要去咬殺那個猴子王。」

「猴子王？誰啊？」

「哼。」

「你這人能不能好好說話？」面對自我中心到超越極限的雲雀，饒是大咧咧的了平也忍不住翻了個白眼吐槽。

「閃邊去，別跟著我。」

「你──」

了平沒說完的話被呼嘯而過的攻擊給打斷，破壞性驚人的火球擦著他們身側而過打中校舍，灼熱的高溫瞬間將牆面轟出兩米高的大洞，連帶周遭溫度都變得熾熱乾燥，讓人呼吸困難。

了平和雲雀猛然回頭看向攻擊來源，遠方Xanxus的槍口還指著他們，里包恩則背對他們站在他們和Xanxus之間，右手和肩膀的西裝外套破損，露出底下被血染紅的白襯衫，鮮血浸濕衣物後沿著他的手滴滴答答落在地上。

哪怕是了平這個粗神經的笨蛋都知道剛才發生了什麼事。

「澤田！喂！你沒事吧！？」

「死不了。別發呆，去幫我確認其他人的狀況。」

里包恩頭也不回地說完又衝向Xanxus。

108.

「看來九代目的委託可以結束了。」綱喃喃說道。

另外三人看向他，黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾的表情很奇怪，除了對學生傷勢的擔憂之外還有他們難以理解的欣慰。

「你怎麼會是這種反應？」可樂尼洛問。

「九代目曾經說過里包恩欠缺身為首領最重要的一項東西，我想了很久才明白是什麼。」

綱柔和地看著螢幕中即使受傷仍然冷靜應敵的雙黑少年。

「里包恩很強，所以他一直獨來獨往，有或沒有同伴對他而言一點都不重要，如果是以前的里包恩絕對不會替了平和恭彌擋下這一擊。這孩子改變了，他學會重視自己的同伴，並且願意為了保護他們挺身而戰。」

「強大的武力或是聰明的頭腦都不是一個優秀首領的必備條件，最重要的是無論情況多危急，都能優先考慮同伴、珍惜同伴、保護同伴。」

面對怔然的老朋友們，綱充滿自豪地笑說：「這孩子真的很優秀對吧？」

風也跟著笑了，他抬手揉揉綱毛茸茸的褐髮。

「是的，真不愧是你教出來的孩子。」

讓澤田里包恩做出改變的人是你喔，綱。

當初正是這份比誰都重視同伴的溫柔，才會讓他們誓死追隨啊。

無論是曾經宣示只效忠國家的軍人、聲名狼藉的花花公子，還是默默無名的古老流派劍客，又或是享受自由的武術家，最後選擇的歸依之所，就是這樣一個明明出身深淵黑暗卻像光一樣溫暖柔軟的存在。

你不記得也沒關係，我們還在，一直都在。

隨時準備好為你而戰。

哪怕是詛咒也無法阻擋我們的腳步。

109.

眼見里包恩的五個守護者紛紛趕到，而他的部下卻全部不見蹤影，就算冷酷殘暴如Xanxus也不免受到影響，就這短短一瞬間的分神，地底湧出大量藤蔓迅速纏住Xanxus的雙腳。

紅眼男人朝著腳下發射憤怒之炎，燒毀那些六道骸製造出來的幻覺，同時擺脫束縛想逃往天空，然而在他雙腳離地前，里包恩的子彈已經擊穿他的右肩，將火焰完全壓縮在子彈中製造出比過去更快速而且強大的攻擊，連直覺敏銳反應迅速的Xanxus都沒能躲過這一槍。

毫不手軟的里包恩馬上又開一槍，這次槍口射出凶猛的火焰，熾熱的炎柱正中Xanxus。接連受到重創的紅眼男人狼狽地頹然倒地，無力再戰。

里包恩踢開Xanxus落在地上的武器，然後一腳重重踩住他的胸口，槍口瞄準腦門，不留給他任何反擊的可能。

「你輸了，Xanxus。」里包恩冷漠地說。

儘管連手指都無法動彈，Xanxus的表情卻沒有絲毫屈服的意思，依然不改暴戾，不過里包恩並不在乎。

「現在回答我的問題──你不是九代目的親生兒子對吧？」

在場所有人俱是一愣。

「綱、Xanxus不是九代目親生的嗎？」可樂尼洛皺眉問。

「我不知道，九代目沒有和我說過這件事。」綱也是一臉茫然，「他委託我來培養里包恩的時候只說彭哥列現在只剩下里包恩而已，原來指的是這件事嗎……」

夏馬爾和風交換一個眼神。他們以為Xanxus被踢出繼承人名單是因為八年前的搖籃事件，原來還有他根本不是彭哥列血脈的因素。

夏馬爾想得比風更深，他意識到綱並不知道這件事，從以前就不知道，否則他也不會做出 _ 那個決定 _ 。

Xanxus冷笑，「哼、老不死的守護者已經迫不及待要幫你鋪路了嗎？連這件事都告訴你。」

「這是我猜的。昨天我問了九代目的雲守一個問題，」里包恩說，「 _ ──除了我，彭哥列還有沒有更適合的十代首領人選？ _ 」

Xanxus一時愣怔，他瞇眼瞪著里包恩。

「澤田里包恩，你到底想做什麼？」

里包恩掀起一個無聲的詭異笑容，少年蹲下身子，用只有他和Xanxus聽得見的音量低聲說，「嘛、大概和你的目的很接近吧。」

110.

隨著切爾貝洛宣布獲勝，里包恩這一方正式成為指環戰的贏家，也是彭哥列首領的下一任繼承人。

綱知道他應該要為他出色的學生高興，但是除了鬆了口氣之外他並沒有太多愉快的情緒，黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾走近躺在地上的紅眼男人。

「Xanxus……」

查覺到綱的靠近，Xanxus睜開眼望著他，「你覺得那個小鬼會是個合格的彭哥列首領？」

「我從來沒有懷疑過這一點。里包恩一直是超乎我期待的優秀，我和九代目都相信他會是個出色的首領。」

「九代目？哈哈哈哈──」Xanxus聲音嘶啞地大笑，猩紅眼底的憎恨濃烈到讓綱心驚，「你還敢相信那個老頭！他可是連自己的兒子都能捨棄的人！」

Xanxus的瘋狂和痛苦彷彿化成巨岩壓在綱的胸口，使他無法喘息，連心臟都狠狠發疼。

「我並不是真的沒有察覺到自己和彭哥列之間的連繫。」綱垂眸輕聲說。

Xanxus一愣，盯著小小的黃色阿爾柯巴雷諾。

「死氣之火也好，手套上的彭哥列家徽也好，又或者是九代目、家光和九代守護者們的友善和信賴，這些讓我明白我捨棄的記憶有很大一部分與彭哥列有關。而我卻選擇拋棄它們，也許當初是有不得不這麼做的理由，但不能否認我的行為傷害了那些在乎我的人。」

綱低頭注視著自己的手，短短的手指，肉肉的掌心，那是屬於嬰兒的手，不該屬於他。咬了咬下唇，綱深吸一口氣後才繼續說，「即便我做了這麼過分的事，九代目卻一直對我很好，我在吉留涅羅的日子一帆風順，也是多虧了彭哥列暗中照應，他一直用他的方式在幫助我，這樣溫柔的人是不會做出你說的那種事。」

「你怎麼知道不正是因為他對不起你才對你好！」Xanxus嗤笑反駁。

「嗯，我是不知道。」

「可是我相信他。」

「不管發生什麼事，我都相信他。」

柔軟的小手輕輕蓋在Xanxus臉上的疤痕上，就像怕會弄疼他一樣，然而那些傷疤早就不會痛了，痛得從來不是那些肉眼看的見的傷口。

在那雙溫暖褐眸悲傷的注視下，Xanxus聽見他用來武裝自己的堅硬外殼逐漸崩壞的聲音。

「雖然我沒有立場說這種話，但是如果可以的話，希望Xanxus你也能試著相信他。」

一如當年。

111.

指環爭奪戰結束後，包含原本由加百羅涅看管的史庫瓦羅在內的瓦利亞全員都交由九代守護者接手。

九代首領才剛脫離險境，現在仍不適合移動，六位九代守護者商量過後，決定暫時先留在日本，如今義大利總部已經被家光控制住，雖然過程中他挨了一槍，不過人並無大礙，還能保持清醒主持大小事，他們倒也不必急著趕回去。

為了避免再起波瀾，九代守護者決定將Xanxus和其他瓦利亞分開關押，主謀Xanxus被關在只有九代守護者知道的地方，其他人則被上了鐐銬，囚禁在彭哥列位於日本的一處房產地下室改建的地牢中。

112.

「午安，九代目。」

「午安，里包恩君。來，先坐吧。聽綱說你想見我？」

寬敞的高級單人病房裡，坐臥在病床上的老人指指病床旁的扶手椅，溫和微笑著對里包恩說。

病房裡只有他們兩個人，九代守護者和鋼都在門外等，讓他們兩人能單獨談談。

老人看起來還算精神，但是氣色卻不太好，經過這番折騰，他比里包恩年幼記憶中的模樣又蒼老了許多。

里包恩依言坐下，「是的，想找您確定一些事情。」

「你想問我什麼？」九代首領好奇地問。

「Xanxus說你是個連自己兒子都能捨棄的人，我想知道，他口中那個被捨棄的兒子是不是綱。」

里包恩雖然像是怕嚇到九代首領一樣用上輕柔的語氣，老人還是瞬間臉色慘白，難掩痛苦之色，歷經風霜的雙手不住顫抖。

九代首領並沒有回答里包恩的問題，但是里包恩已經從他的反應得到答案。

老人花了好一會才收斂好失控的情緒，他深吸口氣，嘶啞著聲音開口，「你是怎麼知道的？」

里包恩聳聳肩，「很多細節串起來的猜測，綱擁有彭哥列血脈傳承的死氣之火和超直覺，手套上也有彭哥列家徽，加上你和家光對綱信任到足以將家族繼承人託付給他。再看Xanxus和史庫瓦羅對綱的奇怪態度，夏馬爾和阿爾柯巴雷諾們的反應──雖然都是一些微不足道的線索，不過拼湊起來足以讓我有這個猜想。」

「你真的就像綱所說的聰明又敏銳。」九代首領無力地笑了笑。

老人兩眼無神，呆呆地直視房間另一側空無一物的牆面許久才又開口，「Xanxus非常喜歡他大哥。我本來希望Xanxus能夠接替家光門外顧問的位置，他們兩兄弟互相扶持，你們這一脈初代後裔也不必再深入裡世界。可是Xanxus只想要統領瓦利亞，那年他才十歲，已經看透他大哥容易心軟的毛病，他想要成為彭哥列無堅不摧的劍，為他大哥掃除一切阻礙。」

「當他大哥……失蹤後，Xanxus從沒有放棄尋找他，一得知他大哥的下落便毫不猶豫地發動叛變，在他眼中，沒有盡力去幫助自己兒子的我就像直接捨棄了他一樣。」

「那孩子其實不想成為彭哥列首領，但是他也不容許除了他大哥以外的人坐上那個位置。」

里包恩微微蹙眉，「那時候綱不知道Xanxus並非你的親生兒子吧？依照他的個性，不可能在明知彭哥列陷入沒有繼承人的困境時毫不猶豫抽身離開，為什麼不告訴他？」

「一開始是根本沒必要說，他打從心裡將Xanxus當成自己的兄弟，知不知道這件事都無妨。後來……他被迫背負太多東西，家族已經無法庇護他，我不能還讓家族成為拖累他的負擔。」

傳說中的彭哥列九代首領精明睿智，被譽為宛若神明般慈悲又強大，然而里包恩現在只看到一個自責無法拯救自己孩子的老父親。

「這些事情，請不要告訴任何人。」九代首領懇求里包恩。

「好。」

里包恩心裡嘆息，他想他無法從九代首領這邊獲得更多幫助了，九代首領的話盡力避開關於綱的情報，只著重在Xanxus身上，顯然不希望他知道更多關於綱、關於阿爾柯巴雷諾的事。里包恩不確定九代首領是只對他避而不談，還是對所有人都這樣，既然老人不願意透露，里包恩也不能勉強他，他必須換條路走。

「如果您不介意的話，我想單獨和Xanxus談談。」面對九代首領意外的神情，里包恩解釋，「雖然綱什麼都沒有說，不過他最近一直很低落。雖然我沒有說服Xanxus的把握，但還是想試看看。」

九代目點點頭，「我讓人帶你過去。」

送走里包恩後，老人婉拒了守護者的陪伴，靜靜地看著他貼身皮夾內的照片。

照片中扎著褐色馬尾的青年笑容燦爛，一手親密地挽著他，另一手圈著神情彆扭的黑髮紅眼男孩。

老人佈滿皺紋的手指顫抖著撫過那兩張年輕的臉龐。

命運給了他兩個優秀的兒子，然後又殘忍地奪走他們。一個身陷詛咒，即使相見卻再也不記得過往，而另一個怕是會用餘生恨他入骨。

113.

他跟在黑髮男孩背後大步奔跑，他們穿過彭哥列總部鋪著地毯的長廊直奔大門，遠遠地看到那個人正站在門口一副準備要出門的模樣，他忍不住大聲喊：「綱哥，你又要出門啦？」

跑在他前頭的黑髮男孩一頭撞進那人懷裡，被穩穩接住，他有些羨慕卻又忌憚黑髮男孩的暴力，只得偷偷摸摸靠近輕輕扯著那個人的西裝袖口。

那個人摸摸黑髮男孩的腦袋，又牽住他的手，溫聲說：「對啊，之前的委託還沒有結束，而且家光家的寶寶出生了，也要去日本探望一下。別露出這種表情嘛，我很快就會回來的，到時候給你們帶禮物，好不好？」

「日本頂級神戶牛，整隻的。」臉還埋在那個人懷裡的黑髮男孩悶聲說。

「整、整隻！？」

「那我要鯨魚，整隻的、好痛！Xanxus你為什麼打我！？」

「你欠打。」

那個人無奈地笑著說，輕輕替他揉了揉被黑髮男孩打疼的地方，「好了好了，不許吵架。我不在的時候你們也要乖乖的，不許惡作劇，不許到處破壞，也不許欺負家教老師，可以答應我嗎？」

「如果我們乖乖的，你會早一點回來嗎？」他仰頭問出黑髮男孩肯定也想知道答案的問題。

「當然會。」

在西西里暖和陽光下溫柔微笑的褐髮青年點頭許諾，炫目的陽光將青年的身影一點點吞噬，最後徹底消失在眼前。

史庫瓦羅猛然睜開眼。

映入眼簾的是地牢幽暗的天花板，他勉強抬起無力的手撩開被冷汗浸濕的瀏海，重重地抹了把臉。

「嘻嘻嘻，長毛鯊魚在說夢話耶，你作惡夢了嗎？」

「閉嘴。」

史庫瓦羅當然不會向貝爾承認他真的作惡夢，一場十四年醒不來的惡夢。

_ ──我很快就會回來的。 _

騙子。

大騙子。

史庫瓦羅攢緊拳頭。

「話說回來，這次囚禁的待遇比八年前好耶，有吃有喝還提供了藥物。感覺真討厭，他們該不會在打什麼主意吧？」路斯利亞伸了個懶腰，站起身活動僵硬的筋骨。

「他們該不會以為這點小恩小惠就會讓我們投靠澤田？」列維不屑地說。

「肯定不是澤田里包恩那小鬼的主意，多半是九代守護者搞的。」躺在地牢地板上的貝爾翹著腳，滿不在乎地接口，「那小鬼手段狠著呢，如果是他一上來只會想弄死我們，哪會搞什麼懷柔政策。」

「你的意思是我們還要感謝九代守護者不成！？」

「我沒這麼說啊你個刺蝟頭大叔。」

「你叫我什麼！？」

「好了好了~都別吵了~」

114.

在地牢裡無法得知外頭時間流逝，瓦利亞只能按送餐頻率來判斷時間大概過了多久。他們心知肚明下一次牢房打開就是他們要被轉移回西西里總部的時候，而回到總部後等著他們的要嘛是處決要嘛是永無止盡的囚禁。

貝爾、列維和路斯利亞已經開始討論半途中逃跑的計畫，史庫瓦羅嗤之以鼻，這三個笨蛋想得到的事九代守護者那群老狐狸想不到才怪。

他們誰都沒有料到來開門的人是Xanxus。

「都給我滾出來，垃圾們！」

所有瓦利亞無視了Xanxus丟給他們的牢房鑰匙，震驚地看著站在地牢大門口的人，「Boss！？」

「喂喂，渾蛋Boss你為什麼在這裡！？」史庫瓦羅跳起來隔著鐵欄杆大喊。

「笨蛋！當然是Boss幹掉看守來救我們了！」亢奮過頭的列維開心地說。

「白癡，想也知道不可能吧。」

「動作快點！廢物！」

Xanxus不耐煩地大吼，嚇得瓦利亞們用鑰匙迅速打開自各自的牢門，跟著Xanxus大步離開地牢。

「所以，Boss你到底做了什麼？」瑪蒙問。

Xanxus冷哼了一聲，「我和澤田里包恩那個垃圾談了一筆交易。」

史庫瓦羅臉色大變，猛然停下腳步抓住Xanxus的手臂大吼，「你該不會承認他──」

「用點腦子，垃圾！」不等史庫瓦羅的質問說完，Xanxus甩手把他的腦袋狠狠按在牆上。

「操！所以到底是怎樣啊！混帳boss！」

**【指環篇˙完】**


End file.
